Melting Ice
by Ocky-chan
Summary: R&R/Pein Arc to Current Arc - Asami wanted to bring her brother home and away from the Akatsuki. Little did she know what made her brother leave and the selfishness of her actions. Along the way, she finds the meaning of selflessness and sacrifice as well as a Ninja's most feared emotions: love and sorrow. NarutoxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naurto or any of its characters.

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: R&R/Pein Arc to Current Arc - Asami wanted to bring her brother home and away from the Akatsuki. Little did she know what made her brother leave and the selfishness of her actions. Along the way, she finds the meaning of selflessness and sacrifice as well as a Ninja's most feared emotions: love and sadness. NarutoxOC

**Author's Note: **_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Enter Asami - Kirigakure's Ice Flower_

* * *

_I think in everyone's life there's a day that they can't forget. And upon not forgetting that day, you remember every slight detail about it. The day my brother had walked out of our family and our village, I remember how everything was. How smokey grey the stormy sky was, how the rain droplets felt like ice on my skin and even the mist was thicker than it usually was. How little people were out in the market and how the alley cat that use to rip and run the streets had quietly stayed in a box for shelter. Everything from the weather and to the actions of the people and animals around me, even how the rainwater smelled was crystal clear as can be. The soreness in my legs, how heavy my heart had felt, and even how cold my skin felt from being soaked in the cold rain had all felt like they had happened just a second ago. _

_The day my brother became rogue had always made me feel empty inside. The memory of my small legs running towards him, my arm outstretched and my eyes filled with tears but mixed by the rain that penetrated them. I swore back then that my brother would listen to my words, that they would change his mind and make him turn around and walk back to me. He would come back and we would walk back home together, side by side, and hand in hand. However, that was not how things were. No, he looked back at me and I knew right then and there that my words could not reach him but instead, went right through them. The determination in his eyes had only caused more detriment than I had already anticipated. I was going to be disappointed, but my young heart didn't want to listen._

_It was until my legs began to quiver, but arms holding me up from the cobblestone ground. The rain water was making me cold, my body shivering from being drenched from head to toe. I slowly raised my head after staring at the ground, rain and tear mixed droplets trickling down my cheeks and to the ground. My brother had slowly closed his eyes and then looked away from me, he kept walking. Still, my determination did not waver. "Akihiko-nii!" I shouted, "Akihiko-nii! Please come back! Please, we can… I can fix everything!" And no matter how much I cried or pleaded, or how loud my voice screamed his name he did not bother to stop. My words had fallen on deaf ears and it was so blatant in my face, but I didn't care. I thought… I thought I could change his mind still._

_Using all the strength I could muster, I found myself standing back on my feet and beginning to run. I was running again, I had managed that much but my body was going numb. The cold, my tiredness, just about everything was weighing down on me and I fell to the ground again. This time, I did not fight it. I knew I had lost; I had hit the ground until my hand was bruised and my eyes could not produce anymore tears. What was I going to do without him? My brother was my everything: he was my solace, my confidant and my best friend. I wasn't sure what I could do without him or who else I could rely on. I felt so broken and confused, but more than anything I felt hurt. I was sure that one day, one day I would be able to bring him back and everything would be back to how it was._

_Selfish. Yeah, I was selfish more than anything. I had not bothered to learn why he left, I just knew I wanted him to come back. I didn't know what drove him away, but I had sworn that I could solve it. The events that had changed how my brother felt, to leave behind his loyalty to his village never… Never came to mind. As I said, I was selfish and I had not known it then and even now, I choose not to think of it. All I had known back then was that I was weak and in due time, with a large amount of training, I would win everything back. My brother, another Kirigakure shinobi, and my father's most honored son. I would play savior but when it really came down to it, I was no savior. I was just a selfish, stupid girl._

* * *

**Nine years later…**

"Kyah!" shouted the Mizune kunoichi as she waved her wounded hand side to side. Her bottom lip was poking out in a pout, her eyes nearly watering, and her hair in a complete mess from not being brushed and put into its usual coiffure. She definitely wasn't mentally prepared to train right now, her mind not into it, and her mind more on the good sleep she was having minutes before. Her brother had woken her up as usual for training, it used to be Akihiko who woke her, but now it was her one year older brother, Akira. He was standing there, watching her, as she looked her once pale knuckles that were now a pinkish red. At least she hadn't cut it or even broke it since that would've been troublesome. "Asami-chan, you can't be so rough all the time." Her brother said in which she turned around and looked at him, her eyes slightly narrowing. "I know what I'm doing! I don't need you telling me what to do, Akira-nii." She huffed before turning back around and looking at the wooden log. Who the hell was he? She didn't need him!

The boy sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, his arms still akimbo, as his sister began practicing once again. He mentally counted from five since he could tell that she would injure herself once again. Like she did the first four times since her morning training started. Just when he got to one, it happened. "Kyah! God dammit!" Asami hissed, her cerulean eyes now glaring daggers at the wooden log. "Screw this!" Infusing some chakra into her hand, to add more pack to her punch, she had punched the wooden log clean through and kicked it to help her pull her arm out of it. Akira closed his eyes, his arms unfolded, and the palm of his hand slapping against his forehead, "This is the fifth one you broke, what am I gonna tell 'Tou-san, eh?!" He finally snapped, realizing that she would be literally getting him and herself in trouble.

His sister spun around real quick, pointing at him accusingly. "Well excuse me, the damn thing had it coming!" Her finger went from pointing at him to pointing at the wooden log that had a hole clean through it as it was lying on the grass. "It kept hurting me and so I broke it! But hey, let's blame the person who almost broke her hand!" The girl threw her arms in the air, exasperated. Did he really believe that the stupid log didn't deserve to get broken? "I'm taking a bath, my training is done!" She stomped off, her brother looking at her wide-eyed. They had only been out there for a good hour and she was already giving up. He could tell that something was bothering her or maybe she was right about him being hard on her. Their personalities didn't work well together and not only that, she still missed training with Akihiko.

Asami was glad that she was out of those training grounds. She didn't feel like training, she didn't feel like being around Akira either. He was so annoying; he was the most annoying out of the rest her brothers. The kunoichi thought that if she had made things a little harder for them that maybe they would leave her alone. For a while, she had been a bit irritated with the fact that she found out that her father wanted her to join the ANBU. Asami wasn't sure what she wanted to be, but she didn't like the fact that her father didn't care about what she wanted. Of course, she wanted to do all he expected out of her which was to be the best thing since sliced bread but she didn't really care about all that. She wanted to be able to decide her own future, but then she would only end up hurting her father. So many difficult things to think about and she wasn't quite in the mood to further upset herself. She just wanted to get out of this house and have fun today.

"And where do you think you're going? You know you train way longer than that." Asami's eyes widened as she quickly spun around, her father standing right behind her with his arms crossed. Dammit. She thought she could escape but she could see that his face read that he wasn't having it. "I don't want to train 'Tou-san! And I'm not training with Akira-nii! He's so freakin' annoying and I can't concentrate right now, okay?" That was her fiery reply to her old man, who looked at her with a twinge of annoyance but most of all concern. Training was something that Asami was always serious about and he knew that. But right now, her heart and her mind was really not into it but he figured that he knew why. "How about I train with you… like old times?" His voice, which was usually rough and intense, was now one of a concerned father. Asami's eyes had widened in shock, her mouth nearly gaping open and she turned to look at him. "No, it's okay. Can I just skip out today? " asked the kunoichi as her father frowned deeply. "Just for today." He watched his youngest child run past him and towards the house, he then turned back to see Akira standing at the training grounds more than irritated and kicking the wooden log on the ground.

The teenager had taken a long bath and it helped soothe her hand even though it burned a little when the water touched it. Still, all tension she felt from this morning was slowly going away. If she could, she would stay in this bath forever. Outside of it lied complication and life, which a lot of people would like to escape from but the sad thing is that you can't run away from it forever. Still, she could run away for at least two hours in the bath. Once she got out and went to her room, she changed into her normal attire and placed her hair in its usual style. Her hair was a natural pixie cut save for the two, knee-length side locks that framed both sides of her face. The front bang had swooped over the right side of her face and occasionally covered her right eye. Sometimes she had placed her hair in pigtails or a ponytail with the only long hair parts of her hair that she had. Either way, she couldn't dote on her hair. There was something she had to do, something that was eating away at her mind for years.

For one, she decided she was going to leave the village and look for her brother.

The Akatsuki were growing strong, her brother a member now. She had overheard her father talking about it with her mother. They were a strong organization, but she knew that her brother still loved her. He would come back once she showed him what he had left behind. She was more than determined to make sure that they were going to able to be a family again. It didn't matter how much she risked her life for it, she loved and him and she needed to save him. She had everything she needed for the mission too. She had her umbrella sword, her usual ninja tools, and some food as well some money that would last her a short while. She heard of the rumor that they were capturing about of Jinchuurikis, what for? She didn't know but it didn't matter to her either way.

There were a lot of things she was deciding to leave today; her family, friends, and village. It was the only way she could find Akihiko without feeling like she was endangering everyone else, but not only that… Could she really put on the pressure of being a missing-nin? She would be sought after day by day, possibly made into a criminal. Everything could go wrong about this operation, but if she just let Akihiko continue as he was then what could she say about herself? How could she call herself a real sister? Or say that she actually cared about him.

As she was leaving the house, she had walked to the bottom of the stairs and saw her mother sewing away at the living room. She had sat on a pillow-seat, the engawa doors open so that the fresh air could travel in the house. The look on her mother's face that was so peaceful and serene had caused a pang of guilt to erupt in Asami's chest. Her mother was so happy now, but how would she feel when her only daughter had left the village in search for her s-ranked criminal brother? She could only imagine the grief and worry that would erupt in her mother, and she was willing to let that happen. Asami's eyes had saddened, her eyelids lowering halfway as she looked away in thought. She couldn't let her guilt stop her now; she had already made up her mind. "Asami-chan?" The tender, loving voice that belonged to her mother called out her name. It almost made it hard to even look at her mother, but she had soon let her gaze set on the woman.

"Yes, 'Kaa-san?" She said, her voice hiding her hurt and guilt. Even so, she managed to pull a smile in order to fool her mother. Even though Asami wasn't much of a great liar, she had to pull the works in order for her mother to believe her.

The dark-haired woman had looked up, her seagreen-colored eyes looking at her only daughter. "Are you going out today? When will you be back home? Do you have a mission?"

As usual, she was berated with questions. The teenager had clenched and then unclenched her hand, trying her hardest not to give away even the slightest thing. "Yeah, I'm going out today. It's not a mission though and I probably won't be back until nightfall. I won't be out for long."

Lies on top of lies, even though they had just been said they had already been eating away at her. "Just make it before dinner, Sami-chan."

The bluenette could feel herself cringe. "I know, 'Kaa-san." She then took two steps but then came to a pause. Stepping back a few times, she looked at her mother. "'Kaa-san." She called the woman, who immediately stopped what she was doing and gave Asami her full attention. "I love you."

The woman appeared surprised but then smiled warmly. That was all Asami needed, a mental image of that. Hopefully, her mother's loving smile would pull her through during her journey. "I love you too, Asami-chan." She replied, causing Asami to fight back tears and give an equally loving smile.

Once she had opened the door, she had gently closed it.

This was it.

She was leaving.

Her first few steps were hesitant, her eyes looking around the city. The tall cylinder shaped building were at their usual, the mist was heavy and thick. She inhaled the wet air and she even found herself affectionately thinking about how she was going to miss it. And most of all, she would miss the Mizukage. Terumi, Mei was more than a wonderful leader, she was someone that Asami had once looked up to. The woman was beautiful as well as affectionate to those she had grown fond of and for that, she would miss that most of all. However, she could not see her before departure or else the mission would've certainly go down the toilet.

And with that said, Asami made her way to the village gates. _'I'm coming, Akihiko-nii. I'm going to bring you back home, the both of us will come home together. Just you wait…' _She thought, her mind steady as her heart.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? This is just a little teaser.

**Asami:** Female Japanese name meaning "Morning Sea."

**Akihiko:** Male Japanese name meaning "Bright, shining prince." Although Aki means "Autumn."

**Akira:** Unisex Japanese name meaning "Bright or clear"

**'Kaa and 'Tou-san** - Country accent for Otou-san and Okaa-san.

**Onii-san/Nii** - A term used to call your older brother.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naurto or any of its characters.

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: R&R/Pein Arc to Current Arc - Asami wanted to bring her brother home and away from the Akatsuki. Little did she know what made her brother leave and the selfishness of her actions. Along the way, she finds the meaning of selflessness and sacrifice as well as a Ninja's most feared emotions: love and sadness. NarutoxOC

**Author's Note: **_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Sasuke and Suigetsu on the way to Karin_

* * *

"Word on the street is," A voice said, "someone's sibling has left their village and we're not talking about Itachi-san." A grin had formed on the owner's face; everyone in the group had looked over to a male with a mop of ocean-blue hair. He had his eyes closed, not bothering to look at the person who called him out. He wasn't sure how to react but he knew he had to keep his cool. "Why so silent, Akihiko-san?" The blue-haired male then opened his eyes, his eyes revealing his irritation. Why did Sasori always have to push his buttons?

"What do you want me to do? Give you a medal for figuring it out?" He retorted, Sasori chuckling at Akihiko's sarcastic reply.

"Will she pose a problem for us?" One member asked, Akihiko closing his eyes and comteplated his thoughts. Without a doubt, he knew that if he did not go with Asami she would be willing to attack them without a second thought. Even though she knew they were far too strong, that she didn't have a chance, she would be willing to do it. He opened one eye, "Akihiko, will she pose a problem for us?" The question was repeated.

"I will take care of her. Nobody else will." Akihiko replied, "She will not pose a problem as long as I am there. So leave her to me." He went on to say, a nod going all around. Just about everyone in this groupr had known that Akihiko wasn't one to go back on his words and besides, he had a goal in this group after all and he wasn't looking forward to it be ruined.

* * *

"This was not how I wanted things to go." Asami leaned her back against the restaurant wall, letting out a long and irritated sigh. She was on an island near the Land of Fire, which was called the Land of Waves. The only reason why she was even here in the first place was because she kept hearing some rumors that one of the Akatsuki members had shown up there but she had not found at least one. She had not seen one red cloud on a black cloak or any missing-nin that sounded like Akihiko. Now she was stuck here until she had gotten more money and headed for the land of Fire.

She had been here for three weeks and she felt like she was wasting time. "Asami-chan," A woman called the teenage girl, Asami stood up and dusted off her clothes.

"Yes, Suimizu-san?" The bluenette yelled, her eyes still closed as she pondered about her reoccurring failure as of lately.

"I need you to waitress for a while." As she suspected, she would waste another day with work when really she could be out there looking for clues. Still, it was better to do this and have a nice bed to sleep in than be out there begging for change.

With a sigh, she had tied the apron around her waist and then went right back up stairs. She really hated the job, some customers were touchy when they got drunk and others were jerks. She couldn't stand it.

When she finally reached up the steps and towards the sitting area of the restaurant she had seen the girls of the restaurant all standing there gawking at something. Most of their faces were pink, eyes wide with admiration and lust. Just what were they looking at? What had them so preoccupied?

Asami narrowed her eyes and then walked over to one of the girls. "Mei-chan, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Asami asked, concerned about the girls strange behavior.

Mei, as well as the others, had completely ignored her. "Hmmmm! This yogurt is the best!" Upon hearing those words, she looked over the two males that were sitting across from each other at one table. All she had seen was the back of the black-haired boy's head, but a full front view of a boy with white hair and purple eyes but his teeth were… like piranhas. That couldn't be who they were gawking at. "It's been a while since I had it!" The white-haired male continued on complimenting the dairy treat. "Yogurt wasn't included in the water tank menu, y'see."

The bluenette looked back at the gawking girls and then back at the two boys. "You're fine with goofing off here?" The other boy said. Since Asami was curious, she decided to play it off. She walked down the aisle, her eyes occasionally glancing at this and that, that and this and until finally she had seen a full view of the dark-haired boy.

She had to admit, he was quite handsome.

He had black chin-length hair, save for the spiky part in the back. His eyes were an onyx black, smooth and cold like steel of a katana blade. She had to admit, she could see why the girls were nearly fainting over there. Boys were never a top priority on Asami's list so when she thought one was attractive, it was really saying something.

From his posture and expression, she could tell he was the cold and nonchalant type. Not one for games or being threatened, she had seen someone like him before back in Kirigakure but she had to admit that this one felt more menacing than the one she met long ago.

She too found herself staring and then eventually, he had caught her eye. The few seconds they stared at one another was brief and made Asami's blood run cold. Something about him had definitely put her off, scared her even. She wasn't sure what it was exactly but she didn't like it. His gaze was unfriendly and able to dissect her as if he was examining her through and felt invaded mentally and physically.

Quickly, she looked away and tried to find something to do like busting the tables. "Sasuke-kun, are you listening to me?" The white-haired boy went on to say.

Sasuke was his name? Asami had taken note, but since he wasn't important it wasn't like she would remember it anyway. She looked at this "Sasuke" at the corner of her eyes as he gave the boy in front his undivided attention, "I'm listening." He replied coolly, the girls ahhing over his chilly voice and aloof nature.

And here she thought she was cold though it was in her blood, but he seemed to bring more of a chill than she managed with her own jutsus. Letting out a little snort, she cleaned the table top and decided he would get no more of her attention today. It was enough fooling around. The boys went on with their conversation and she had gone on with her work, which would be the end of that.

Soon enough she heard footsteps, she looked up to see it was Mei now broken from her awestruck posture, but her cheeks still flaring a pinkish-hue. She had a glass of yogurt on her tray as she tried to remain calm and collected to serve it to the white-haired piranha teeth-like boy. _'I hope she doesn't trip over her sanity._' Asami thought, rolling her eyes. "Hey, sweetie, about the Great Naruto Bridge…" The boy's whose named escaped her asked. Being nosy, Asami listened on. "Would you know anything about a big sword that was near it?"

Mei looked down shyly, nearly lost for words. "Yeah. Um, when you mention it, there was something like that." A big sword? What big sword? The bluenette went deep into thought; could it be something related to the Seven Swordsman of the Mist or just a regular, big sword? Mei looked at Sasuke shyly, but he kept his arms folded and his eyes on the table. He was really the type that didn't notice girl's affection or attention or really bothered to care to notice them. She looked back at the dairy treat on her tray, "What about it?" She asked.

The other boy pointed his clean, silver spoon at Sasuke, "This fellow is searching for it." He said while taking the treat off the tray.

The kunoichi winced as the girl screamed, "What?!" She nearly dropped the tray, her excitement taking over her. "U-Um, m-maybe someone else knows… So I'll go ask! Yaaaaaaaaaah!" Mei was more than happy to help, she could tell you that. She immediately ran to the other group of girls.

"KYAH ~ !" Was heard through the entire restaurant, Asami smacking her palm to her forehead. Could these girls be anymore loud and uncouth? Even the purple-eyed, fish boy had looked in disbelief at their hysteria. As giggles and screams filled the air, but in the end he looked satisfied. "You're quite the player, eh?" He teased Sasuke.

Suddenly, all four girls huddled towards Sasuke with their auras just reeking of lust and adoration. Asami watched with a deadpanned expression, unsure if she could question their stupidity even more than she already had. "Ask Tazuna! He lives at the riverside!" one girl spoke, "I'm sure he knows!" Another said and giggle and screams filled the air again.

Soon enough, they paid for the yogurts and then got up and went on their way. Asami could only assume that they were going to look for Tazuna and probably never come back. The girls seemed sad that Sasuke had left, whining and complaining how they wished they had more time with him.

The bluenette could only roll her eyes, but something was telling her to follow. She didn't know, but she felt that if she followed she might gain a clue. Although, maybe it was her own inner fangirl talking here. Could she really stalk him after she had downed those other girls for acting desperate? Let's just stick to thinking that she had a hunch they knew more than she did about the Akatsuki.

And with that, Asami had grabbed her umbrella sword and left the restaurant. "Asami-chan, where are you going?!" Mei yelled after her.

"To find out something!" Asami yelled back.

She had followed Sasuke and the other boy, using poles and people to make sure her cover wasn't seen. They were walking across this boardwalk and she found it harder and harder to sneak past. It was hard, but she knew she would have to keep her footsteps quiet and unnoticeable.

She had followed them and then hid behind a building as they spoke to a worker. She couldn't hear their conversation, but she had known that whatever they were looking for was now in a different direction. And so, she followed behind them again as they turned around and began going another way.

A loud, grey-haired guy had bumped into them and that's when they took him to the alley. Asami watched with wide eyes and from a distance as they seemed to interrogate him._ 'All of this for a sword? You've got to be kidding me.'_ She thought, mentally growing tired.

She followed them all the way until nightfall as they seemed to have gone to the house of a big crime boss. That crime boss being Tenzen Daikoku, she had heard nothing but bad news from him even at home. How did these guys think they could get in there unnoticed? She didn't know, but she stayed in the surrounding forest to find out.

She had happened to get lucky herself and stayed in a tree, watching and waiting for one of them to come out. It only took a few minutes before she felt cold steel at her neck, "You've been following us and for what?" Asami looked at the corner of her eyes at Sasuke. How did he do that? She didn't even feel him coming. He was quick, too quick. She looked down at the sword that was to her neck, "Why are you following us?"

"I-I…" Asami was at a loss for words, "I-I wanted to ask you something." She finally let out, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead and down her nose.

"What do you want?" Sasuke continued to say, his grip not loosening.

She looked at him, "I wanted to know if you knew anything about the Akatsuki." His eyes widen slightly, his grip loosening and then tightening again but soon she felt the blade come even closer to her neck. "M-My brother is in the Akatsuki and…. And I want to find him."

For a split second, she had seen the surprise flash over his eyes and felt the sword be pulled away from her. She also heard the sound of it being put back in its sheath. He pulled her down back to the ground where the other male waiting for them. "Who is your brother?" Sasuke immediately asked as she found her footing and he let go of her arm.

"It's that girl from the restaurant." The piranha-teethed boy, "Did you really stalked Sasuke-kun all the way here? You're playing in dangerous waters, sweetie." He teased, his hand pressed against the trunk of the tree.

Asami, however, had remained unfazed and adjusted her shirt and kept the handle to her umbrella sword tight. "My brother is Mizune, Akihiko. He joined the Akatsuki nine years ago and he was once ANBU captain of Kirigakure." She gave them information, seeing that there was no use in hiding it.

The pale, dark-haired boy had closed his eyes. "I'm assuming your hair runs in the family. I've seen him."

The blunette's eyes widened, lighting up at the fact that he had seen her brother. "Yes, that's him. Do you know where they are? Where they are rumored to be?" She went on to ask, her voice revealing her desperation.

"Not a clue." Sasuke answered bluntly, "I am also looking for the Akatsuki." He closed his eyes, his arms folded. "Have you heard the name of Uchiha, Itachi?"

"Uchiha, Itachi?" Asami repeated incredulously. Just about everyone in the world knew about the Uchihas, especially the one who murdered his whole clan and joined the Akatsuki as well as his missing brother whose name she did not remember. "Of course, everyone knows him." She kept her eyes lowered and her voice soft. "Is he someone important to you?"

"No." The dark-haired male quickly answered, "He's vermin I need to kill."

"Is it possible… Possible that I can join you to find him and my brother? I don't want to kill my brother, I just… I just want to change his mind." Sasuke quickly spun around at her words, his sharp glare had made her freeze.

"Change his mind?" He repeated, "And what makes you think he'll change his mind?"

"Because I am his nee-chan. His family. Family should stick together…." The kunoichi said, her eyes unwavering and her voice strong.

The white-haired male had looked at Sasuke, who seemed to frown deeply at her words. "Family… Tch, what a load of shit." The boy spat, his arms gesturing in a 'no way' motion.

She didn't know why he seemed upset; she just wanted to take her brother back home where he belonged. "I… I don't understand."

"No," Sasuke looked away, his eyes staring at the shadow-covered grass beneath them. "you don't."

He soon walked away and left the purpled-eyed rogue in her presence. "Uchiha, Itachi is Sasuke-kun's brother." He soon told her and that's when she pieced the two together.

So, Sasuke was the leaf-ninja who went rogue in pursuit of his brother? Then he had known how she felt, right? Well, to some extent. Her brother did not murder their clan, but simply left. Abandonment. He knew how at least that felt, right? "I… I didn't know."

"Well, if he would've done his Sharingan then you would have." The other male said, "Anyway, c'mon. We need to be getting out of here."

Asami followed behind him, her head down. "I never got your name."

The boy smirked and looked over his shoulder, "I'm Hozuki, Suigetsu!" He introduced.

"I'm Mizune, Asami. It is nice to meet you, Hozuki-san." She said, being polite as she could muster.

He let out a chuckle, "Just call me Suigetsu or Sui is fine with me."

"Sui-san?" She repeated, testing it out. "Okay, Sui-san."

"I love the sound of that!"

* * *

Once they had met up with Sasuke, he was sitting with his back on a tree. "We're camping out here. We need to keep watch."

Asami nodded her head, "Well, I'm not entirely sure what's going on." She looked at them both and then sat down, not too far from Sasuke.

Suigetsu had laid his back on the grass, his arms folded behind his head. "I'm here to collect a sword so that I can help Sasuke-kun with his pursuit of Itachi-sama."

"A sword?" The bluenette repeated, "What's so great about it?"

"It once belonged to Momochi, Zabuza." Suigetsu explained in which Asami now understood. He was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and also a missing-nin from Kiri. She had heard about his gruesome killings, but she had also learned of his death."Once I have it, I'll be of more use.. After all, I love to just cut things."

She wasn't sure if she should be worried about his words. Cut things? Well, that just sounded plain devious because she could imagine by cutting 'things' that he obviously meant cutting people. "Oh." She managed to let out, not sure what else to say.

Placing her sword beside her, she pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at the star-filled sky. "What can you do?" Sasuke's question filled the short-lived silence. What can she do? "I need to know if you're useful and not dead weight."

"I have the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai," She answered, "I'm pretty sure you know what that is."

The Uchiha closed his eyes, shocked at most. Suigetsu expressed his shock on his face and his words, "What? So you're from the Yuki clan!" He said as he sat up, his finger pointing at her.

"Yes." Asami answered, nodding her head.

"Then why is your last name not Yuki?" Sasuke asked as Asami looked down at her feet.

She should've known she would have to explain this. "Well, it technically is Yuki but my father had changed the name of his family to protect us. The Yuki clan had gone into hiding after the war because the battle was so horrific and people hated us, even causing wide-spread persecutions against us. My father ran away from the country, hiding his Kekkei Genkai and along the way met my mother. He left to Kiri and Mizukage-sama had discovered his abilities and allowed him to join the village as a shinobi. The last name of the clan had to change to protect us and that's why my last name is Mizune and not Yuki." She explained. "So, we're allowed to share our abilities without fear of being persecuted since we are protected. I'll be fine as long as I don't go back to my former country."

The dark-haired male kept his eyes closed, soaking in the story. "Have you unlocked its full potential? Able to create mirrors?"

"Yes." Asami answered, "I am fully capable of my abilities with my Kekkei Genkai. There's more I still have to learn, but I know enough. Well enough." She sounded more confident as she said so. Sasuke let out an 'hmph'.

Even though, she knew that neither one of them had earned her trust she found herself falling asleep in her uncomfortable position. She was willing to risk everything just to see Akihiko once more.

* * *

Dawn had came and Asami had opened one eye to see Sasuke now fully awake and standing. He looked over the ledge, Suigetsu meanwhile was still asleep. She had walked towards the Uchiha, her cerulean eyes on his form. "What are you looking for?" She asked, "Is someone coming."

He looked at her for a brief second, "Not yet but they'll be here soon." He answered.

"So, how do you plan to get Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō?" She was curious now and since she was going to be in this group, she felt like if it was best she knew what was happening. "I'm not asking because I'm nosy but because I don't want to get in your way."

Well, that seemed to take him by surprise. He had to do a double take, looking at her with an eyebrow arched. "You're worried about getting in my way?"

The bluenette looked at him curiously and blinked twice, "Yeah. Why would I want to get in your way? I'll ruin your plan most likely and won't be able to help if I'm in it. I don't want to drag you guys down, I'll be here to pull some weight until I find Akihiko-nii."

From what she could tell, he wasn't sure how to soak in her words. What? Did everyone he know meddled in his affairs? She wasn't sure but she had the feeling he wasn't used to people saying that. Of course, Asami knew well enough to mind her own business from time to time and these were one of those times. If she needed to find Akihiko, she didn't need to make any wrong turns. "I see." Was his reply. "It should be simple once you see it happen. By the time Suigetsu wakes up, everything will fall into place."

She gave him a nod and then looked over the ledge, seeing nothing as the dawn had shed light all around. She could guarantee that Sasuke thought about his plan thoroughly. He didn't seem like the type to go half-assed into a situation or combat most of all. Even though, half-baked ideas helped her in the long run but what worked for some might not do wonders for others.

It felt like hours, the sun now fully rested in the sky and the birds becoming more loud and constant with their chirping. She and Sasuke must've been awake for a good three hours now, Suigetsu just now waking up. He rubbed his eyes and immediately went for his water bottle in which Asami had just noticed until that moment.

He sipped through the straw before walking over to them. Asami then pointed down over the ledge as she was now taking cover behind the bushes. He bent down and he had heard the neighs and sounds of many galloping horses. "Geeze, what's going on?" He finally asked, confused by all the bandits that seemed to be riding down the pathway.

Both of them looked to their left at Sasuke who bothered to explain, "It looks like another ruling family is sending tens of thousands of soldiers to attack and plunder Tenzen's castle tomorrow."

"Ehhh!?" Suigetsu coiled back in surprise, Asami looking at the two. "Is that really true?" Suigetsu expressed his shock and disbelief. He then raised his hand atop of his head, rubbing it with his eyes closed. "Ahhh…. Oh well." He then lowered his hand, "By confusing the enemy, our chances will increase, and even if a thousand people become ten thousand people, it doesn't make a difference to a ninja like me." Asami gave him a shocked expression, deadpanned at most. He then turned back around, looking at the soldiers happily. "Tonight, I'll get my hands on the Kubikiribōchō."

Sasuke then took a few steps towards them, "Why don't we make a bet?"

"A bet?" Suigetsu seemed curious. The Uchiha then stopped to look at Tenzen's castle that was clear in view.

"Let's see who'll be the first to get their hands on that sword." Sasuke said.

The white-haired male then broke out in a chuckle, "I didn't know you had such a playful mind!" He said, his voice showing his excitement. "Let's do it. It sounds like fun."

Asami looked back between the two, beginning to question what she got herself into. "Asami-san," Sasuke then called her.

"Eh?" Was her answer, her eyes glazing with curiosity.

"When shall it start?" He asked.

Was he asking her to choose or did he expect her to really know? The kunoichi stood up, "It'll start now." She replied, now taking joy in participating in this bet. "But, there's a single rule." She went on to say, both of them looking at her. "Don't kill a single person."

The piranha-teeth boy was obviously shocked and confused, "Huh?"

Soon enough, the Uchiha disappeared and was now on the pathway where the other soldiers were. Both Asami and Suigetsu looked down to see him as the soldiers quickly stopped and stared at the person who interrupted their stride to the castle, "Who the hell are you?!" One said as Sasuke's hair and over-sized, open-chest kimono had blew from the slight breeze that he made during his landing.

"You look suspicious!" One yelled with an x-shaped scar on his forehead, a spear in his hand. He ran forward and attempted to attack Sasuke, but the Uchiha was too quick and dodged the weapon and disappeared. Before the man could fully adjust to his miss, Sasuke then squarely kicked the man in the face, which made the man fall off the now scared horse, and while the former Konoha shinobi did a backflip in the air and landed on the horses back without flaw. He then grabbed the handle of his Kusanagi and slowly unsheathed the weapon from its scabbard while other soldiers took that as a sign for battle.

They let out a battle yell and charged toward him. Meanwhile, Suigetsu and Asami were behind him and watched the scene with a clear view. "Asami-chan, did you really mean now?"

"….Y-Yeah." She said. He had effortlessly taken down all those men, not one sign of tiredness or sweat on his brow. His movements with his sword were so quick and precise and in a matter of seconds, the sword was going back into its sheath. Clean and without a single scratch.

Both of them had walked with Sasuke towards the entrance of the castle, "You really did mean now, Asami-chan?"

"Yes, Sui-san." She looked at him, "I really meant now but I didn't know Sasuke-san knew I really meant now."

Sasuke continued walking forward as Suigetsu let out a sigh, "I'm not going to lose this bet. It's fine, I'll get it."

They all paused and saw the arrows flying into the air and towards them, but before Asami could put together a jutsu to save them, Sasuke had stepped in. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)" A continue line of fire had expelled from the Uchiha's mouth, burning the arrows into nothing.

"Woo!" Suigetsu beamed, "Just what'd you expect from Sasuke-san." This was the first time in Asami's life she seen a fire style technique. Both she and Suigetsu appeared amazed but when the jutsu was over, Sasuke was gone. "Wait, you… you vanished?!"

"Oi, Sui-san." Asami called him, "I think you might lose this bet."

Soon enough, the doors of the castle gate open and there were a large amount of soldiers coming with weapons. "Sui-san, you better hurry up. I'll take care of this." She said, giving him a thumbs up. She then did the handseals of the Dragon, Tiger, and then Hare. "Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)" Much like Sasuke's Katon technique, she had water gush out of her mouth and hit the enemy and wash them away. The force of the water would knock them out and not so kill them like the bet.

Suigetsu clapped, "Amazing, Asami-chan. But I can handle the next group," He then smirked as more soldiers came running out. "Let me show you what I'm capable of." He ran into the crowd of soldiers, his arms lightning fast as he punched, kicked, and glided in the air and disable and knocked out each enemy.

Both Sasuke and Suigetsu were impressive shinobi, but she didn't expect less from an Uchiha in the first place.

All of them had fallen quickly and Suigetsu was the only one standing. "Way to go, Sui-san!" She yelled as she waited. He then continued with his attacks, and charged into the castle as Asami stood there in surprise. She wondered just how far Sasuke had gotten.

Well, no use in charging into the castle since Suigetsu had everything under control. She then felt like she was being watched.

Soon enough, she had seen Sasuke standing right in front of her. "Are you going to stand here or are you coming inside?"

He was out here the whole time? She gave him a nod and they both had walked towards the castle, bodies of hurt soldiers all around. None of them fatally wounded, just out cold or writhing in where they had gotten hurt. "Sui-san really did take them all out…" She mumbled, her eyes looking around at each of the fallen men.

Sasuke hadn't said a word and soon they were inside the place. Men still everywhere, she couldn't believe that not one person had managed to slip through the piranha-teeth boy. But she couldn't imagine how Sasuke would've handled the situation with the intention to kill. It probably would've been the most gruesome sight she had ever seen.

Soon enough, they had heard a commotion coming from the floor above them. Asami had looked up and continued behind the Uchiha up the stairs. "The one who killed Zabuza…" Tenzen said, his voice filled with panic. Soon as Sasuke became visible to him, he immediately took notice. "You're from yesterday…" The man said in disbelief. The bluenette watched from behind Sasuke as once he reached the levels floor, he looked at Tenzen from the corner of his eyes. The older man pointed at the Uchiha, obviously afraid. "It was him! He's the one who killed Zabuza!"

Now that Asami was allowed enough room to stand beside him, she blinked twice as she looked at this large dark-haired man with Zabuza's sword in hand, seemingly stuck as Suigetsu's one arm had became completely large and buff. Just what…?

The bluenette stared at his arm in disbelief as Suigetsu looked at the two, seemingly surprised for some reason.

"I just brought the sword here from his grave!" Tenzen spat, continuing with his rambling or whatever it was.

Suigetsu remained surprised looking before bursting into a fit of laughter. "No points for you." He said to Tenzen. "Nice try though, lying and all to make _him_ the villain."

Suigetsu continued with his laugh as Sasuke reached into his kimono-shirt and threw out that water bottle she had seen Suigetsu have earlier. "Suigetsu!" Sasuke called him as the white-haired boy then caught it with his slender but toned, regular arm.

"How thoughtful of you." The boy teased, "I'm starting to get a little dehydrated." He said with a smile towards Sasuke. His attention then went to Tenzen, "There seems to have been a small misunderstand, though. Zabuza-san and I really never had a close relationship." Wait, so he did know Zabuza? Asami was utterly confused, not knowing what to believe or what made sense with what. Suigetsu then drunk some water, one eye closed. "He was just my senpai from my hometown." With his large arm, he swung the tall male around and then out the window with Kubikiribōchō firmly grasped in his hand. "Wuuuhooo!" The man yelled as he was fallen, which Asami wondered was to his demise. "But to think that he could've been beaten by this lowly bunch… Some nasty rumors could come out of this." It was probably the first time now that she had heard the purple-eyed boy become serious from his playful demeanor. Tezen looked horrified as he looked out the window where one of his soldiers had gone. "Right?" Suigetsu said, the sword pointed at the crime boss.

"Do you realy think that you can come in here, do these things, and then just end it like that!?" Tenzen, although obviously afraid, was still trying to act rough and tough.

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed, his voice still serious. "You have to pay your debts, right?" His eyes became more menacing, "Allow me to test this sword on you."

"Cut it out." Sasuke stepped in, Asami worried that Suigetsu was really going to kill this guy. "What do you think is gonna happen if you cut him?" The Uchiha asked.

Suigetsu then swiped the sword over Tenzen's head, wiping out a spot of hair atop of his head, and then spun in a circle. Asami didn't realize what he had done until he said it, "I cut the central pillars, so it would be wise to get out of here quickly." He then placed the sword over his shoulder with his large arm. Sasuke had looked at the corner of his eyes at Asami, who seemed surprised by the boy's action. "I will only save lives in respect to Sasuke's wishes, although it was Asami-chan who said we're not allowed to kill today."

"Today?" Asami repeated, Sasuke having a rather bored look on his face. Suigetsu had walked over to them and soon they had begun walking down the steps. Tenzen then repeated Sasuke's name as if knowing who he was.

Suigetsu and Asami both looked at Tenzen, "No way! The Sasuke that killed Orochimaru?!"

Killed….

Orochimaru?

The bluentte was completely stunned, but for some reason her legs continued to follow behind the two. He… He Uchiha, Sasuke had killed Orochimaru? She had heard rumors of his death, but it was actually true and Sasuke was the one to do it? Her mind couldn't process the thought.

"Haa, you're quite the celebrity." Suigetsu said to Sasuke, looking at him. "To think your name would be known all the way here…"

The kunoichi didn't say a thing had walked out of the castle that was falling apart, Tenzen screaming as it was falling apart. Suigetsu continued on with his laugh while Asami and Sasuke remained silent. She still couldn't get over the idea that Orochimaru was killed by the boy standing in front of her, but it was about time that she did. It happened.

They had walked a long distance until they were far from the forest of Tenzen's castle and out to a desert-like area.

It didn't take long for Suigetsu to spark a conversation. "While I have this sword, I can't lose. Even to you." He said as it was on his back as he used his belt to keep it in place. "Maybe…" Silence filled the air between them again, "Hey, you know that I was going to ask for the sword, didn't you? And you also knew from the beginning that the sword wouldn't be at the grave. I get it." He said, looking away from Sasuke and then ahead. His eyes lighting up at he knew all the facts, "Also, the one that spread the information that made all the soldiers gather at the castle was you. Tenzen sounded like he'd seen you before." A smirk was on his face. "Well, I bet that you did that so I would be right with the enemy. Could it be that you were performing a test on me?" He chuckled, "What an awful thing to do. But, now I know what kind of person you are. Well, that's the Sasuke I imagined. Now that I've obtained the sword, I'll lend you my strength, as promised. Ah, Asami-chan, did you pass the test?"

The blunette looked at Suigetsu and then at Sasuke, "I don't really know." She looked at Sasuke, who kept looking ahead. "But I think he doesn't know the full extent of my abilities. Maybe I'll get another test another day." She said with a smile.

"I bet it'll be fun, ne?" He nudged her side, "You should keep yourself prepared for it." He said as she looked at him with a small smile.

"I know, I know. But, you'll help me, right Sui-san?" She teased.

"Oi, oi. Don't get me in trouble." He grinned. He then looked at Sasuke, "So, where are we are all off to now?"

"Yeah, I didn't get to mention what you guys are really planning other than searching for Itachi-sama." Asami finally said.

Then Suigetsu figured it out, "Ah, wait. The nearest one, right? I understand you a little better now." He then said.

"Eh?!" Asami seemed confused, "Sui-san, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah. The nearest one." Sasuke with a chuckle.

"Sasuke-san, Sui-san… What are you guys talking about?" She pouted, growing frustrated.

Suigetsu then gave the girl a toothy grin, "Don't pout like that, Asami-chan. You'll figure it out along the way."

"Can I really be sure about that?" Asami sighed, folding her arms.

* * *

They had been traveling for a few days now, Asami now growing somewhat comfortable with the duo. Even though all of Sasuke's plans weren't known to her and some of it now even known to Suigetsu, she could say that she found herself getting along with them. She wasn't sure how long this thing was going to last or if it was going to keep going as well as it was, but she had hoped that maybe Akihiko would be in her sights soon. For now, they were walking atop of an ocean heading towards some island. She didn't get the details of why they were going there but she knew she was going find out from Suigetsu at least. "Can I ask you something, Sasuke-san?" Suigetsu said, Asami looked straight ahead again.

"What?" The Uchiha replied, not too enthused or at least that's what it seemed like to Asami.

"Why are you gathering companions?" Suigetsu finally asked.

He was gathering companion? Asami now turned her attention towards the Hozuki and Uchiha. "I have a goal. A platoon will be more effective at closing in on that goal. From the moment I approached Orochimaru, I've thought and prepared for the situation after I'd kill him, hand-picking shinobi with considerable power."

"Ehh…" Suigetsu said, his eyes closed. He then shrugged his shoulders, "Then, if that's the case, I don't see why we're bothering with Karin." Karin? Ah, it must've been a girl. "Asami-chan is good enough. Unlike me, Karin is Orochimaru's bitch. And Asami-chan, isn't a bitch."

"Sui-san!" Asami gasped, smacking his arms.

He winched, grinning teasingly. "I'm only saying the truth." Even though Asami knew nothing of this Karin, she didn't find Suigetsu's words tasteful. "You don't understand, Asami-chan. Karin has been devotedly rounding up research subjects for him, and is "Miss Jailer" for the Southern Hideout."

"Southern Hideout? So, Orochimaru has research subjects all over the place?" She said, the fish-teeth boy nodding his head. "Well, I can see why people had a hard time tracking him down. Not only did he have hideouts for those, he had others for himself in case someone was hot on his trail."

"See, she's a smart girl, Sasuke-kun. We don't need Karin." Sasuke hadn't said a word, "Plus, she's messed with my body a bunch of time, under Orochimar's orders, or whatever."

"Messed with your body?" Asami's eyes widened, "Did she… Rape you, Sui-san?"

The boy eyed the girl, Sasuke looking away and letting out a scoff. "R-Rape!? That's not what I meant, Asami-chan!" He waved an arm, Asami then looking embarrassed and then began laughing nervously.

"Well, from the way it sounded… I couldn't help but…" She laughed nervously again, "I'll shush now."

"Most of all about Karin, I just can't stand her personality." Suigetsu went on to say, "I doubt if she raped me, she'd still be standing." He looked at Asami from the corner of his eyes, "Right, Asami-chan?"

"Quiet, baka." She pouted. He probably would never let her live it down, "Don't tell her I said that."

Sasuke ignored their childish antics, "If she refuses, there are plenty of other strong shinobi out there. Or as you said, we can stick with Asami-san. I am in no need to make this group bigger than what I have already figured." He then looked at Asami and then back at Suigetsu, "However, she has a unique and special ability."

"Well, I'll at least acknowledge that." Suigetsu went on to say, Asami now curious.

"What is her ability, Sasuke-san?" The girl asked.

The Uchiha looked at her and then back ahead, "She has the ability to find, sense, and track ninja through their chakra with a vast range."

"So she's a sensor type?" Asami said, "Wow, I never met one of those before."

Suigetsu sighed, "Whatever, she still isn't all that great." He went on to say as the kunoichi looked at him. She wondered how bad it was going to be when these two were face to face. Especially since the hideout wasn't that long of a way now. Soon enough, they had reached the tiny island, mountain island and walked towards the iron doors. "The hideout is shorthanded on guards, huh? They should at least raise a fence."

"Because she's managing this hideout, there's no need for that." Sasuke replied. Whoever this Karin was, she sounded pretty strong.

Asami looked around, Suigetsu still expressing some concern. "Even if she is, this seems too quiet."

"Well," Asami spoke up, they both looked at her. "Do you think they know that Orochimaru is dead? Even though the rumor is spreading, do you think it got here?"

Everyone remained silent, contemplating on that. Once they were in front of the iron doors, Sasuke had looked at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu, at first didn't know what the look had meant, but then looked at his sword and the pointed to Sasuke's Kusanagi with his other hand's knuckle on his hip. "But you have one."

The Uchiha then looked at the door, "So do you."

Asami then slowly unsheathed her sword from its umbrella scabbard. Both of them looked at her, surprised as she then made a series of slashes at the door and then kicked it which resulted in it falling into pieces. She turned around and looked at them, "Lead the way, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke then walked ahead, Suigetsu patted Asami's head. "I didn't even know that was a sword." He went on to say.

"Nobody does." She gave him a smile, "That's the allure of it."

They soon walked past the door cells, her eyes on the people inside them. Sasuke gave her a look in which meant not to look at them. She wasn't sure why, but she kept her eyes ahead from then on.

The walk was silent until a red-haired female had stood in front of them, her hand on her hip. The girl's hair was short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side was neat and straight.

Brown glassed were on the bridge of her nose, which Asami didn't take her for wearing one but she could tell the glass wasn't made for just normal glasses. Her outfit was a lavender shirt that exposed her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh-high stocks with black shinobi sandals.

The really odd thing about her was the bite marks she had seen. Was this a fetish or what? "So, it's you after all." Her red eyes were on them like a hawk. "Sasuke."

Well, it figures he would be the one acknowledge. Asami, meanwhile, had decided to stick close to Suigetsu. As usual, the Uchiha remained expressionless and unfazed. "Sasuke," Karin said his name again, "Since you came here by yourself, it seems the rumor is true."

By himself? Did she not really see her and Suigetsu standing here? Asami didn't know whether to be insulted or what.

"How mean, giving us the cold shoulder?" Suigetsu took note, his knuckle on his hip.

Karin then immediately looked at Asami, ignoring Suigetsu. The blue-haired female wasn't sure what to do and so she gave her, what Asami made up as the Uchiha stare. Blank and cold. "So, what have you came here for?" The red-haired female asked.

However, Suigetsu wanted to be known and acknowledged. "Sasuke came here to talk to you, y'see. And standing around here talking is kind of a drag, so could you take us to another room?" He then placed himself in front of Sasuke, Asami giving him an curious look. "It's been a while since I've walked, so I'm beat."

He was ignored again. She peered over the white-haired boy's shoulder and at Sasuke, "What's this about a "talk"?" She asked.

Asami sighed, walking over to Sasuke as Suigetsu walked towards Karin, annoyed by her dismissing him. "That's why I said standing here talking is a drag, Karin! I know you don't give a shit about me, but for fuck's sake!"

The girl hmphed and then leaned in to sniff the boy in front of her, who was confused by her actions. "You give me the creeps."

Sasuke looked at Asami, who had her hand over her mouth and tried to stop herself from laughing. "Watch your mouth, bitch!" Suigetsu growled as Sasuke walked over to intervene.

"Drop it, Karin. Take us to another room." Sasuke said.

Karin paused looked at him and then closed her eyes, "Yeah, fine." She turned and led the way, Sasuke following behind.

"C'mon, Asami-chan." Suigetsu said even though he still looked pretty heated.

Asami then ran a few steps and walked alongside him, her suspicions of their face to face becoming more than what she expected. They followed her into a room, in which Asami closed the door since she was the last to enter. Sasuke lounged on a couch that was shaped like an L. Suigetsu leaned his sword on the side of it, sitting on the loveseat part while Asami sat on the center. Karin, however, stood. "Karin, come with me. I need you on my team."

Well, Asami hadn't expected him to say that. "Why would I go with someone like you!?" Well, she hadn't seen Karin saying that either. Well, wasn't she in for surprises today. "I'm responsible for this place!"

"Orochimaru is no more." Sasuke went on to say.

"What about the prisoners!?" She brought up.

"Oh, yeah. They were pretty quiet in there…" Suigetsu spoke up, everyone turning their attention to him. He folded his hands with chin ontop, his elbows on his knees . "I'm guessing the rumor about Orochimaru's death must have reached this hideout too, right?

The Jailer hadn't said a word, but she took her eyes off Suigetsu and then at Sasuke as he spoke. "The number of prisoners have decreased in comparison to when I last came here. Also, there seemed to be some recently dug holes in the courtyard before the entrance. Karin. Assuming that you're using your head, you have a forte in information control and such."

Suddenly, a light went above Suigetsu's head. "If the rumor about Orochimaru's death was spread to the prisoners," He sat up, "and there's no sign of an uprising, Karin has dealt nicely with it. Meaning…"Asami looked at Suigetsu, waiting for him to continue with his explanation as Karin's fingers twitched. "You mixed in a spy with the prisoners, and if they mentioned the rumor about Orochimaru…"

So they were grave out there? Asami should've known that. "Karin, by being cautious, you maintained order in this hideout. Or rather, you did it to save yourself."

"Don't you talk shit to me!" Karin snapped, which caught Asami off guard, yet again.

"You're definitely a woman trained by Orochimaru." Suigetsu said, his eyes closed as he seemed disappointed at most. "How scary. You must've sensed that we were coming for a while, right? And if we were weak, you probably would've killed us." Sasuke then looked at Asami as Suigetsu spoke again, "Which means Asami-san is much stronger than you."

Karin frowned but Asami seemed rather surprised. Initially, she got the idea that Karin was in fact stronger than her but she was mistaken. "I would have if you were alone." The red-head said to Suigetsu.

"But not if Sasuke-kun was?" Suigetsu asked.

"I didn't say that!" The girl yelled again, Asami feeling her own ears ring. "Sasuke is my colleague. Also, I wanted to find out if the rumors were true. The rumors that Sasuke killed Orochimaru."

"I killed him." The Uchiha said nonchalantly, both women looking at him as he spoke.

"How can you admit it so easily!?" Karin went off again.

"Suigetsu-san, Asami-san." He called them, both of them looking at him. "Release all of the people who were taken captive in this hideout." He ordered.

"Wha-?!" The red-head muttered, shocked.

The white-haired boy sighed, "Ordering me around as usual, huh?" He then stood up.

However, Karin wasn't let him off that easily. "You can't just go and do whatever you want! Do you have any idea how difficult it was to confine them!?"

Asami then stood up, "Karin-san, if I can call you that."

Everyone looked at the blue-haired kunoichi, "By all means, setting all the prisoners free relieves you of your job which makes you less obligated to watch over them. And that surely means, you will join Sasuke-san, ne?"

Sasuke let out a hmph as the other girl looked confused, shocked even. "As Asami-san said. Without no prisoners, there's no use of a Warden. Now, I'm only saying this once. Come with me, Karin." Asami and Suigetsu stood, looking at Karin along with Sasuke to see if she would make up her mind. "What will you do?"

"Well," Suigetsu picked up Kubikiribōchō, "I'll go and release the prisoners." He sheathed the sword behind his back, "C'mon, Asami-chan."

The Kiri-kunoichi picked up her umbrella sword and then followed behind him, taking one glance at Sasuke. He looked at her and then gave her a nod. Well, there was nothing to worry about. Karin wasn't a fool, or she hoped.

Before they could open the door, Karin spoke. "I refuse. I'm not obligated to follow you at all."

Asami paused, turning back to look. Suigetsu opened the door, smirking for a few seconds. "C'mon, Asami-chan." He said as Asami then turend around and followed him out, closing the door behind her. "She'll end up joining."

"Why do you say that?" Asami asked, just as confused as ever. Didn't she firmly say that she refused? What would make her change her mind?

Suigetsu looked at her, blinking twice. "Neh, ya don't know?" He then rubbed the back of his head, "You're just as clueless as Sasuke-kun."

"Eh?" The bluenette said as they reached the prison cell that they passed earlier. Suigetsu looked at her, "You'll find out soon enough."

She was started to hate that phrase. "Right…" She sighed, "S-Suigetsu-san!" The prisoner said his name, looking at him in hopes of finding out what was going on.

"So the rumors that Sasuke defeated Orochimaru are true?" One masked asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Suigetsu answered.

The same man asked another question, "What's going to happen to us captives?"

Asami felt almost sad for them. "What do you mean?" They all looked up at her as she gave them a cheerful smile, "You're all free to go!" She thrown her arms up in the air.

"What the girl said." Suigetsu confirmed.

"Y-You mean it?" Another man asked them both, unbelieving their words.

"Yeah." Suigetsu said as Asami knelt beside him, "Just like you, I was held captive before. But I'm outside now, right?" He then pulled out a key, showing all the prisoners their one piece of freedom. "I'm going to open the lock now. But before that, I have just one favor to ask of you."

"What is it? Tell us what is it!" The same from the first time asked.

Asami looked at the boy beside her as he closed his eyes. "That's right… 'The one who defeated Orochimaru and gave us our freedom back was Sasuke'. When you get out, spread the word about that." He then placed the key into the cell door's lock, " 'The man who will bring peace and stability to this world has come.'" He then turned the lock and then opened the cell doors.

For some reason, the Kirigakure kunoichi was unsure about his words. Sasuke, from what she could see, wasn't really some sort of hero. However, she could've been wrong. There were a lot of thing she knew about either male or Karin for that matter. Look how long she had known her brother and she hadn't seen the day he left coming.

"We should be going back." Suigetsu said as Asami followed next to him.

"Do you think Sasuke persuaded her? He did say he was only going to ask one time and I know he isn't one to beg." She folded her hands behind her, her strides slow.

The boy next to her looked at her and then at the door that they had left not too long ago. "I'm pretty sure she persuaded herself." He mumbled in which Asami didn't catch. He then reached for the door, turning it. _'That woman…' _He thought.

"W-Why is the door locked?" She asked as the boy began beating on the door.

"I don't know but it's coming down, I tell you that." He said, his arm growing large again as he unsheathed Kubikiribōchō and sliced the door into pieces. Asami stood back, protecting her face from the upcoming destruction of the wooden door. Once he had it down, Suigetsu stabbed his word in the ground and leaned one arm around the long handle, "I sure hope that didn't chip my blade."

He then looked up at the Uchiha. "Now then, Sasuke-kun. Let's go. Karin's useless, right?"

"No, it appears she'll be coming." Sasuke said.

Putting on her glasses, the sensor ninja blushed somewhat. "Wh-Who said I was coming!? It just, uh… turns out that, uh… I'm heading in the same direction! I'll just come… and, uh… so, yeah."

"Well, isn't that fun. We'll go as a group for part of the way." Suigetsu said.

Asami then peeked over Suigetsu shoulder, obviously knowing Karin was lying. "Welcome to the team, Karin-san."

Karin grew flustered all over again. "No! I said I'm only going part of the way!"

"Well then, Juugo's up next." Suigetsu sighed.

"Juugo?" Asami repeated.

"What!? You're going to where Juugo is!?" Karin said, surprised.

Asami blinked twice, "But Karin-san, you said you're only going with us part of the way."

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with you." Suigetsu added.

The kunoichi beside him gave him a glare, but then curiously looked back at Karin who was walking past them. "Yeah, I don't even care, but there's nothing wrong with asking, or do you wanna fight about it, asshole!?" She threatened, now in his face as the two glared at one another.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, standing.

Suigetsu then looked over to him, "Yeah.." Now paying Karin less attention.

"I'm going!" Karin made her standpoint clear.

All four of them had soon left the inside of the building and out the front, destroyed doors. Asami stood next to Suigetsu as Karin walked alongside Sasuke. However, that didn't stop Karin and Suigetsu from arguing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I hope gain more!

**Asami:** Female Japanese name meaning "Morning Sea."

**Akihiko:** Male Japanese name meaning "Bright, shining prince." Although Aki means "Autumn."

**Akira:** Unisex Japanese name meaning "Bright or clear"

**'Kaa and 'Tou-san** - Country accent for Otou-san and Okaa-san.

**Onii-san/Nii** - A term used to call your older brother.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naurto or any of its characters.

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: R&R/Pein Arc to Current Arc - Asami wanted to bring her brother home and away from the Akatsuki. Little did she know what made her brother leave and the selfishness of her actions. Along the way, she finds the meaning of selflessness and sacrifice as well as a Ninja's most feared emotions: love and sadness. NarutoxOC

**Author's Note: **_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Hebi_

* * *

As soon as they reached the Northern Hideout, nothing but fighting and death were all around them. And it was the first time that Asami had discovered the cursed seal and what it had done to people. The transformation they would make was truly a horrifying one and deep down, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for Juugo and Sasuke. Juugo seemed to lose control whenever he had tapped into that power, developing a killer persona as he succumbed to it. Meanwhile Sasuke seemed to have full control of it and able to go partially formed or full formed whenever he had wanted. Of course, there's nothing she could put past Sasuke now. He was truly a shinobi whose power was on a higher tier than her own. It had to take some convincing for Juugo to join and that was when Asami had found out that his normal side was a kind and gentle being.

After they had left the hideout, Juugo with them, that was when Sasuke had made an announcement. They had all gathered, their eyes on him. "With this, all the members I wanted have been gathered. An additional coming along the way with high power. Now, I'll tell you my goal." Well, didn't they already know? Well at least Suigetsu and Asami did, but before Asami could say anything she had felt Suigetsu's eyes on her, telling her to remain silent. "My goal is to kill Uchiha, Itachi of Akatsuki."

"Me and Asami-chan already knew." Suigetsu seemed to brag, but Karin and Juugo hadn't fallen into it.

"In order to achieve this goal, I want you to lend me your power. Of course, I won't force you." He said as he then turned his attention towards the former Jailer. "Karin, you said you had some other business to attend to, what will you do?"

Karin looked taken back, surprised. "Well, I've thought about it, and there's no rush, so…." She rambled.

Suigetsu and Asami looked at her, but Suigetsu was more confused. "Karin, when did you get so obedient? All you really want is to be close to Sasuke-kun, right?"

Ah, so that's what he meant! Of course, why didn't she see earlier? Asami slapped her fist atop her palm softly. So Karin had a crush on Sasuke. Well, who didn't from what she could see nowadays? "A-As if!" Karin yelled, annoyed. "Who mentioned something like that!?" She pointed at him accusingly.

The white-haired male gave her a smirk, "Um. It was really just a lucky guess. Now I get why you're so thick-tongued." He then moved his head upwards, his eyes peering at her from the corners. "My, my." His voice was as teasing as ever. In Asami's point-of-view, Suigetsu got a kick out of annoying Karin. "I've known all along, that for a long time, you've been in lo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Karin had punched him but his head had turned into water. Which of course didn't shock Asami, since she had seen that in action in the hideout earlier in which guaranteed a mental freak out, of course. "Suigetsu, stop pissing Karin off." Sasuke defended the red-head. "I thought I told you to cooperate."

"Go it." Suigetsu face was back, but there was still running water covering his hair. But his purple oculars was still teasing Karin, "I'm sorry, Karin. Also, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna stay very close to Sasuke myself."

Asami's face then flushed red, "Ano…." She hmmed.

Juugo looked at Asami, "What's wrong, Asami?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "Ano, well… eto…" She placed her hand on her cheek, laughing nervously. Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what had her acting so strange. "B-Betsu ni!" She then waved her hands in front of her, trying to dismiss it.

"You sure, Asami-chan?" Suigetsu asked, his face serious.

"Y-Yeah!" She nodded, "Go on, continue."

Suigetsu and Sasuke seemed to not buy it, but Karin was relieved that the attention was not on her but she was still irked by Suigetsu's close by Sasuke statement. "Anyway, as I was saying… One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame, is Uchiha Itachi's partner, and I want his great sword, the Samehada, for myself."

Both Karin and Asami's face fell, "You want to get another sword?" Karin was the first one to say it. "How pathetic."

"After all we went through to get Kubikiribōchō." Asami's arms were akimbo, "I'm sorry, Sui-san. I have to agree."

That seemed to piss Suigetsu off, "I expect that from Karin, but you Asami-chan!" He turned to look at the bluenette, whose eyes were closed and head looking away.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Suigetsu." His voice stating that this was a warning.

The white-haired male folded his arms, "Yeah, I know." He then looked at the orange-haired giant beside them, "Juugo, what about you?"

"Kimimaro said that Sasuke was his reincarnation, then gave his life protecting him." Asami blinked twice as Juugo's eyes looked away from Suigetsu then to Sasuke, "So I decided to see for myself what kind of shinobi you really are."

Karin then peeked over and looked at Asami, "What about you, Asami-san?"

The bluenette looked around as all eyes were on her. "I want to capture Mizune, Akihiko. Seeing that he is a part of the Akatsuki like Itachi-sama, it is the closest I can get to finding him. I'll lend my power and once I have Akihiko-san and Sasuke-san's mission is complete. I will have finished my goal." She explained.

Sasuke gave a firm nod, his brows now furrowing. "Then it's decided. We will travel as a group of five, and our team will go under the name 'Hebi.'" He explained, "Hebi has but one goal Uchiha, Itachi."

* * *

They had been walking for days now, Suigetsu often complaining of rest which seemed to grate on Karin's nerves. Their bickering was non-stop and more annoying than it was normal. Asami had walked alongside Juugo, following behind Sasuke. Since Karin stopped to argue with Suigetsu, they had continued on since they were growing accustomed to it. "Sasuke-san, how much longer do we have to our destination?" Asami asked, wondering if she could get a mental break from Karin and Suigetsu.

"We've arrived." He answered, they looked ahead to see a village within the dirt-like dessert before them.

"Ah, thank goodness." Asami wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her wrist.

The giant then looked down at Asami, "Asami-san." He called her as she looked up at him, confused.

"Hm?" She said, giving him a sign she had gave him her attention.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Very much so, but I can continue on." She sighed, "Don't worry about me, Juugo-san."

They continued walking until they reached the front gate in which read 'Sky District'. It looked abandoned and dirty. The wind was thick and loud. They walked towards the entrance of a store, "This is it." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu gave Sasuke a suspicious look, "This place looks sketchy."

"Let's go." The Uchiha said, his eyes closing as he walked forward and paid Suigetsu's words no mind. They walked inside.

Asami looked around the place as there were talisman everywhere. "Ehh…" She looked over the white-haired male, "A hideout in these ruins? That's a first." He commented.

A hideout? Why were they going to a hideout? "Sasuke-san, does this have something to do with Orochimaru?" Asami asked.

The Uchiha looked over his shoulder, his eyes on her. "This has nothing to do with Orochimaru. This is a weapons cache used by my clan. Here, we'll prepare for the upcoming battle."

With a nod, she continued walking without another question. "Hm…. These halls all look so much alike, it'd be easy to get lost." Suigetsu said.

He was right. It was hard to differentiate the halls, but she figured that if everyone stuck by Sasuke then it wouldn't be much of a problem. Although, there were different talisman on different walls and so that should've gave one a clue. "The air in here is heavy, it's stifling." Karin apologized.

"I'll have to apologize for that." A squeaky voice said behind them.

Asami jumped and quickly turned, everyone looking behind them. "It's been a while, Denka, Hina." Wait, was that…. Cat?

The cerulean eyes of the Kiri kunoichi had widened and remained surprised. She slightly bent over and tilted her head sideways, observing them. One cat had caramel-colored fur with dark-brown markings along his ears, cheeks, paws, and tails. Hewore a blue kimono with mesh armor underneath, quite visible too, with a white sash around on its waist. There was a tattoo on his forehead, Kanji wording for Shinobi.

There was one next to him, laying down as its tail swayed side to side. From what Asami gathered, it must've been a girl. Her fur was lighter colored brown, with dark markings on her cheeks. "I knew it. It's that Sasuke kid." The blue-kimono wearing one said.

"What are you here for, meow?" Hina asked, her voice softer and higher pitched.

Asami slapped both her hands on her cheeks, fawning over the cats. She wanted to pet them, but she didn't want to disrespect them at the same time. "Weapons and medicine, among other things." Sasuke answered. "Preparations for the battle ahead."

"These are…" Karin began to say, completely unsure.

"Talking Tanuki, huh?" Suigetsu said, sure of what he thought. "Hey, come here!" He placed his hand in front of them and made a 'come here' gesture.

Denki hissed at him, scaring Suigetsu. "Baka," Asami said as she walked over to the cat, "They are Ninneko." She said as she carefully placed her hand on the hissing one's head, giving them a nice stroke.

"E-Eh?!" The boy beside her yelled, "How come they allowed her to pet them?"

Denki had rubbed his hand into the girl's small's hand, enjoying the attention. "Generally, they like women then they do men but since you insulted them, they find her more likable." Sasuke explained.

"I wished you explained stuff like this beforehand." The white-haired shinobi pouted.

"Did you bring a gift for us, meow?" Hina asked Sasuke.

The Uchiha reached into his shirt and pulled out a bottle. "Here, a bottle of matatabi." Hina quickly jumped, using her mouth to take it out of his hand. She landed on her feet and looked back at him.

"Much appreciated, meow." She said as Denki then left Asami's warm pet and went next to Hina.

Asami stood and turned around, "Come with me. I'll bring you to Old Lady Cat." He said as they followed him down the hall into a large, open room filled with cats, a woman with a headband of cat ears, and cat designs around the room. Her grey hair was pulled into a ponytail, big and bushy at the end, and even her nose was dark like a cat's

How come the strangest things happened whenever she was with this group. "I'm indebted to you, Old Lady Cat." Sasuke said as the woman smoked her kiseru, the smell of tobacco filling the air. He sat on the rug, bowing slightly.

"It's been quite some time since we've last met, yet you're still in such a rush." The woman said after taking the pipe out of her mouth.

He then lifted a small jar, "Yeah, I have something important to take care of.

From what she could tell, the rest of these cats were regular and not ninja cats. Suigetsu was still wary, even asking them. "You're no ninja cat, eh?"

Karin stood silently off to the side, one cat staring up at her. Asami bent her knees, petting a few and even playing with some.

Juugo at the otherside stood shirtless, new black pants, and shinobi sandals on. A brown-haired girl was lifting up a shirt, trying to find him his new clothes. "It's hopeless. Even this one is too small." She sighed.

"Sorry." The giant apologized.

"Karin-san," Asami called her, the red-head looking her direction. "That cat seems to like you," She smiled, pointed at the cat that was standing next to the other kunoichi.

Karin looked at it warily, "I'm not too fond of animals." She admitted.

"Ahh…" Asami said, rubbing the belly of one cat and the other petting the head of another. "Just give a little pet, it won't be so bad."

Karin looked warily but then let out a sigh and bent her knees, petting the one cat. The cat seemed to like the gesture, purring from the attention it was seeking. "See?" Asami grinned.

"As I expected, you intend to go after Itachi-san." The woman said, which made Asami and Karin look in Sasuke direction as he lifted a purple cloth and tied it around. What was in it? She hadn't paid attention. "I've known you both since you were little, but I never expected things to turn out this way. You two are all that remains of the Uchiha clan, and now you'll both be fighting to the death."

Sasuke placed money where the cloth once was, "We're leaving. Thank you for everything." He said, not bothering to indulge her in the conversation about Itachi.

Asami frowned, almost pitying the fact that these two brothers couldn't even work things out. It almost made her wondered would she and Akihiko ever follow their footsteps.

The woman sighed. Soon enough, the brown-haired girl spoke. "Hey, Obaa-chan… Don't we have anything that could fit him?" She asked.

Her grandmother answered, "Try that box over there."

"None of it fit." Her granddaughter quickly replied.

The elderly woman grew somewhat frustrated, "Then just wrap him up in that curtain. Geez, I'm not running a clothing store here."

"Obaa-chan, don't act like that towards a paying customer." Her granddaughter scolded.

Juugo then grabbed the curtain and wrapped it around himself almost like a cloak. Asami gave him a deadpanned expression, "There's no way you're going out like that, Juugo-san." She sighed and stood up, her hands on her hips.

* * *

Another day of travel had begun as they had their long, black cloaks. They were now in Fire Country in pursuit of information of Itachi or the Akatsuki, they had already discussed the precautions and were actions were to be taken if they had found him. They all turned to look at each other. "I'll be going." Suigetsu said.

"Uchiha Itachi, huh?" Juugo mumbled.

Asami then looked at Sasuke, "I'll do my best." She gave him a nod before taking off as well as the other two, splitting into different directions leaving Karin and Sasuke.

Asami had landed on a tree, jumping from branch to branch. How did they expect to find an Uchiha of Itachi's caliber anyway? It would be most difficult. However, Asami wasn't afraid because for one thing she had hoped she would be able to find Akihiko first.

She kept moving along until she had seen bright, blond hair. Three ninjas in white colored cloaks with two red stripes down the bottom. She paused, wondering who they were and if they would cause any trouble.

"Someone's there!" The one female said as the one ninja had thrown three kunai in her direction, in which had quickly teleported and appeared by them.

They all turned around and looked at her, "W-Who are you?" The blonde-haired boy asked.

"Who are you!?" Asami asked back "If you're looking for a fight then I'll gladly oblige."

The large dog barked, growling at the female. The bluenette narrowed her eyes, "She must have Sasuke's scent on her." Yamato immediately said.

"Sasuke's scent?" Naruto repeated.

They knew Sasuke? "You know where Sasuke is? Tell us! We're looking for him." The blue-eyed boy immediately shouted off.

"Sasuke-san doesn't want to be found." She replied, but before she could attack she had quickly turned around. "Whose out there!?"

The trio was surprised and then stood there, waiting for whoever was hiding to come out the shadows. "It looks like you've noticed me."

"Yakushi Kabuto, you sure have guts trying to approach us alone like this." The brown-haired jounin said, Asami rather confused. More than anything, it was a good time escape.

"I just wanted to have a little chat with Naruto-kun." The cloaked male said in which Asami's eyes widened. Naruto? Uzumaki, Naruto…? He was the ninetails jinchuuriki.

There was no way. "We won't let you get away this time. We're going to bring you in." The jounin continued to say, "You two." He then turned his black eyes towards the female, who let out an unlady-like snort.

"Kabuto! I'm sure you know where Sasuke is as well!" The Uzumaki said.

Kabuto chuckled, "Still the same "Sasuke this, Sasuke that," huh?" He then looked towards the blue-haired kunoichi, "She knows more about Sasuke's whereabouts than I."

The trio narrowed their eyes as Asami looked between them. "Then," Naruto turned his attention to Asami, "Is it true that Sasuke was the one who killed Orochimaru?"

"You don't need to ask her that." Kabuto said, "But yes, it's true. More importantly, I've brought you a present today, Naruto-kun." He then reached for something, Asami holding tightly to her umbrella sword.

He pulled out a black book, "What is that?" Naruto asked.

"A collection of all the information our organization has gathered about Akatsuki." Kabuto replied.

Asami's eyes widened, "Then… Then it has information on Akihiko-nii."

"Ah, so you're the one who left Kirigakure in search for him?" Kabuto smirked, "How sweet."

Then blue-haired kunoichi then walked forward, "I need to know where he is."

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Naruto-kun since I am giving the book to him." The glasses wearing shinobi said.

Asami grew frustrated, her grip tight. The Konoha trio appeared shocked. "Now that Orochimaru is gone, you think you can negotiate with Konoha?"

"No, I don't think I'd be able to negotiate so easily with this alone." Kabuto answered honestly. "Especially not with Konoha."

Yamato appeared wary, "Then what is it? Unlike Orochimaru, you're not targeted by Akatsuki, are you?"

"It's a token of my gratitude towards Naruto-kun. It's merely a present. And Akatsuki is after you, as well."

Naruto appeared surprised, "Gratitude?"

"After Orochimaru-sama died, I had no idea who I really was." Kabuto went on to say, "I never knew my parents, nor my country. To me, who was picked up by the enemy as a child, moving from country to country, village to village, as a spy, things such as "village" and "country" never hold much meaning. Until I started serving under Orochimaru-sama, that is. But now I've lost that, as well."

He then threw the book, but Asami caught it. All of them turned to look at her, "I'm sorry you've had such a rough life, but I need this book more than Uzumaki-san does."

"A book with that kind of information doesn't belong in the hands of a rogue." The brown haired shinobi went on to say.

Kabuto chuckled, "Hm. Well, let me go on with my explanation before you fight for this information." Kabuto said as they all turned to look at him, Yamato preparing to attack the Kiri kunoichi. " "Who am I? The suffering of having no identity is something you, right, Naruto-kun?" He asked, wanting to be assured.

The blue-eyes of the ninetails jinchuuriki had narrowed, "Am I supposed to understand what you're saying?"

Kabuto grinned, half of his face still covered by the hood of his cloak. "I wonder… Are you Uzumaki Naruto, or maybe, are you the Kyuubi? You were despised and discriminated against. Somewhere along the way, you must've started to wonder who you were. But you believe in your own strength, and told yourself that you were "Uzumaki Naruto." Thus, you surpassed the views of the Kyuubi."

The purple-haired female looked over to the jounin, speaking. "What does this guy want with Naruto-kun?"

The jounin turned his attention to her, "I can't see what his intentions are."

Kabuto looked away from them, "This is why you're well aware of your own identity. You were able to make friends who acknowledge you. But, instead of surpassing him, I desperately clung to Orochimaru-sama's power." He pulled his cloak down, the other side of his face unable to be seen yet. The window blew, leaves flowing past him as he looked up at the blue, cotton-ball cloud filled sky.

He took of his glasses, his head down and eyes closed. "Now, I'm really able to understand how you feel. You made me release," the left corner of his mouth went up in a smirk. "That I want to become like you. And now, that's why…" His face finally turned to them, a crazed smile on his face.

They gasped at the side of his face was pale white, the eye slit and yellow like a snake and purple marking around it. The skin looked tethered almost. "I'm gonna overcome Orochimaru-sama with this new body that I've obtained, and find a new, stronger self." He then turned his whole body towards them, " "Find a new self." You gave me that hint. That is why I am grateful to you, Naruto-kun. Orochimaru-sama is the symbol of reincarnation. He keeps on living through my body as something that I have to surpass."

Just what in the hell…

Naruto leaned slightly forward, questioning Kabuto. "You took him into your body?"

"What? It's just a small part of Orochimaru-sama's corpse that I transplanted into myself after Sasuke-kun killed him." He raised him arm, pulling the sleeve of the cloak back to reveal a white, snaked scaled arm. He lowered it, keeping the sleeve up. "But, his vitality is truly amazing. Even now, this thing's constantly trying to take control of my body."

"Ridiculous." The brown-haired man said.

Asami narrowed her eyes, "You're a fool."

"Ah, maybe so." Kabuto went on to say, "I've been forcefully trying to resist this takeover. Now, I feel that I really can surpass Orochimaru-sama!"

"Is that all you want to say?" asked Naruto. He then let out a scoff, "If you want to keep resisting, that's fine by me, but it'll be inside a Konoha prison cell!"

The Uzumaki then whizzed past her, throwing a series of punches and kids that Kabuto seemed to evade everything the Uzumaki threw at him. Yamato then appeared behind Kabuto, performing a jutsu. "Mokuton!" Suddenly, a tough string of wood had wrapped around him.

"Alright! We got ya!" Naruto said, ready to attack.

"Behind you!" The other female said, showing that the one who the they thought they captured was really a clone.

Kabuto's eerie laugh filling the air as he landed on the ground, sliding back. "Damn it." Naruto growled.

Well, there was no use in her standing here. Asami then looked around, tried to think of a way she could escape. "Once I learn to fully control Orochimaru-sama's power. I'll fight you again, Naruto-kun. But you come later. First, I'll take care of Sasuke-kun, who killed Orochimaru-sama."

Asami narrowed her eyes at Kabuto, "No, you won't." She went to say, "Sasuke-san will kill you just like he killed Orochimaru."

Kabuto laughed before placing his hands in a handseal, "See you all later." He said before he became a swirl and started to disappear. They all turned to bluenette, "So, you work for Sasuke-san." The brown-haired male went on to say. "You'll be coming with us."

"Like hell I will!" Asami spat, "Futon: Shinkuha! (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)" She did the necessary handseals. She took a deep breath and then began spinning around, exhaling. She compressed the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covered the area around her, the trio jumping back to make sure that they did not get hit with the wind blades.

Once she seen that they had recoiled back, she teleported to the forest nearby and then began jumping from branch to branch. "She's getting away!" The one Konoha kunoichi said, "I'll try to find her with my Byakugan."

Byakugan? Well, this was going to make things more difficult. Even the dog was chasing behind her. Asami quickly opened the book and tried to find the page of her brother, she had seen him and ripped the pages that contained information about him and placed them in a pocket. Even if she couldn't get away with the whole book, she could at least get away with information about her brother.

Although, she knew if she told Sasuke about it he wouldn't be so happy that she didn't retrieve the pages of Itachi or had the whole book on her person. And so, she looked back to see all three ninjas following behind her, Kunai being sent her way. She blocked them by hitting them with her unsheathed umbrella sword as it was belted on her hip.

She began running backwards, her eyes on them to make sure she could pick up any jutsu or movement they had made. She then made three handseals, "Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki (Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack)" She opened her mouth and then back to shoot numberous large darts of ice from her mouth at high speeds. Two of the shinobi teleported while Naruto using his kunai to block the attacks She then made a sudden right turn, and then teleported farther away and then again to the ground. _'Dammit, I've got to find Sasuke-san.'_

Naruto appeared in front of her, "You have to give me information about Sasuke-kun."

"I told you, Sasuke-san doesn't want to be found." She repeated, standing upright.

The blond frowned, clenching his teeth. "You don't understand, Sasuke-kun is my friend."

She paused, "Friend?" They both stood there, the window blowing past them. "He never mentioned of having a friend." She said as the Uzumaki looked down, somewhat saddened.

"It's because he and I aren't seeing eye to eye right now." He went on to say, "But he is like a brother to me."

She found herself stiffen, a pang of guilt hitting her chest. So, he was like a brother? In a way, Naruto's situation was like her own. He was searching for Sasuke like she was searching for Akihiko and neither one wanted to be found by the people that were looking for them. How would she feel if she ran into someone who had information of Akihiko and didn't want to tell her that.

Still, she and Sasuke were allies and there was no way she could tell Naruto that information. "Sasuke-san," She began to say, sighing. "I know you know what he's going after."

Naruto looked up, surprised by the female's somewhat cooperation. Asami looked up at him, her eyes looking straight into the ocean blue ones of Naruto. "If you want Sasuke-kun, you'll have to find Itachi-sama first."

"I know that but if I can find him before Itachi-" He was cut off by the female in front of him.

"Who are you to meddle in his business?" She said, "Sasuke-kun and Itachi-sama are brothers. Even though Sasuke-kun is like a brother to you, Itachi-sama is his brother by blood. You shouldn't, as his friend, step into his family affairs. This is something Sasuke-kun has to handle on his own, be a friend and back off."

The Uzumaki was surprised at her words, his eyes soon looking away. It was as if he didn't know what to say. "I've seen Sasuke-kun's powers for myself, not even to their full extent but great enough. I don't think he'll die fighting Itachi-sama, but if he does that is his right. After that, if he lives, you should pursue him."

Asami then teleported a short distance away and left, hopefully being able to find Sasuke. Then suddenly, there was an explosion not too far away. "Sasuke-kun…" She was worried, she than began to head that way. When she arrived there was nothing but smoke and a giant crater in the ground, "S-Sasuke-kun…" She stuttered, completely surprised.

Was he here? Is he alive? She fell to her knees, surprised and sad even. This couldn't be it… Wait, they were supposed to meet up somewhere. That's where everyone should be but as soon as she stood, she had felt something wrap around her form.

She had looked down to see that it was the wooden technique that was used on Kabuto earlier. She tried to squeeze herself out of it, wincing from how tight it was. "You let your guard down." The brown haired man said as she looked over her shoulder to see a large group of shinobi.

She was caught.

They all had gathered around her, glaring at her as if she was some downright criminal. She hadn't killed not one single person, so why were they looking at her like she was the scum of the earth? Wasn't this whole group looking for Sasuke after all? They probably wouldn't even look at him with those eyes.

"What happened here?" A white-haired man had asked, looking at her with his uncovered eye.

Asami sighed, "I don't know but I believe Sasuke was in battle here."

"Mm." The boy with the red making on his cheeks hummed, "She's telling the truth, Sasuke's scent is here even though it's faint. There also seems to be the scent of some other guys."

Naruto then looked at the bluenette and everyone else, "Naruto, you're not firing questions." The shinobi who spoke to her a few minutes ago said, noticing the Uzumaki was more calm and subtle than he would've been. "Have you confronted her?"

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"She's one of Sasuke's accomplices." The brown haired jounin said.

One dog had sniffed, "As expected. One of the scents here belongs to whoever was carrying his scent into town earlier. But it's not her, it must've been someone else." The dog then looked up at one pink-haired kunoichi "In any case, it looks like Sasuke has two people traveling alongside him."

"Then, back then…" The pink-haired girl mumbled.

"It looks like Sasuke… formed his own group." The white-haired man said, "And she's apart of it. The other scent that's here belongs to a member of Akatsuki – a man by the name of Deidara."

"Didn't he blow himself up when you sent him into another dimension with your space-time ninjutsu?" The pink-haired girl said, obviously surprised.

A technique like that, huh? He must have a Sharingan but he looked nothing like an Uchiha. Asami narrowed her eyes, watching them all.

"I guess he faked his own death to escape from us." The half-masked man put the pieces together.

"Right now, we need to trace Sasuke's scent." Naruto said, raising his fist as determination was clear on his face.

"We can't." The pug said as Naruto coiled back in shock.

"Why not!?" The Uzumaki shouted.

Kakashi looked back, "The scent ends here."

"What does that mean?" The blue-eyed ninja narrowed his eyes.

The red-marked shinobi then put his hands in a handseal and closed his eyes. "In cases like this, there are two options. He was either blown to bits by the explosion, or he used a space-time ninjutsu to escape." The other jounin said.

"Space-time ninjutsu?" Naruto repeated, confused.

The dog like boy then opened his eyes, the jutsu over. "Looks like that's the case. Right now, my nose has a greater sense of smell than a dog. I've found Sasuke."

"Kiba, lead the way." Naruto said as Yamato picked up Asami by the wood around her. "You'll be coming along. Maybe we can bargain you."

The bluenette hmphed and looked away, annoyed. She knew that wouldn't work, it wouldn't work at all. _'I'm glad Sasuke-kun is alive…'_ She thought, now feeling somewhat relieved. She could only hope that Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu were fine as well.

Suddenly, the group stopped. "Oi, Asami-chan… You allowed yourself to get caught?"

"S-Suigetsu-san!" She said his name, relieved. His one arm was large as it held Zabuza's former sword carefully.

"Another accomplice?" Naruto said as he looked Asami, who gave the boy in front of her hopeful eyes.

"Now, let her go and I'll give you some information about Sasuke-kun. That's who you're looking for, right?" He grinned as he seen the group look at him, wary of him.

Asami looked at them all and back at Suigetsu. Naruto then grabbed Asami by the wood, "Give her to him." He said, which caught everyone by surprise even Asami and Suigetsu.

Both of them looked at him as he looked at the blue-haired kunoichi, "B-But Naruto-kun." The purple –haired girl stuttered, shocked like everyone else.

"Let her go." Naruto repeated, "We won't find out about Sasuke-kun by taking her back to the village. It'll be pointless."

All of them looked at him and then at her as she looked over at Suigetsu. The one jounin had released the jutsu and Asami landed on her feet and then went over to Suigetsu. She turned to look back at Naruto as he stared at her.

Pulling out the book, she had thrown it over to him and he caught it before being teleported along with Suigetsu. They had arrived look like an inn and it was Sasuke's room. He was in a futon being bandaged by Juugo.

They had immediately looked at the duo, "Asami-san." Sasuke called her a as she fell on her backside, letting out a sigh. "What happened to you?"

"A bunch of Konoha ninja kidnapped me and was going to take me back for interrogation." She said as Juugo and Karin seemed surprised, "Uzumaki Naruto was there."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Naruto…" He said as Asami nodded.

"When we first split up, he and two other ninja as well as a shinobi hound was with them. Before I was going to fight them to escape, Yakushi Kabuto appeared." She said as everyone looked surprised. "And he…" she looked away.

"He what, Asami-san?" The Uchiha urged her to continue.

"He explained how he transplanted a small part of Orochimaru's corpse into himself after you killed him. Part or more like one side of his body looks like him and has his power." She went on to say.

Suigetsu sucked his teeth, "What a freak."

"He even handed Naruto a databook about the Akatsuki." She then went into her pocket, "I got all pages of Akihiko-nii and Itachi-sama as well." She then stood and handed them the papers of Itachi in which he took, "I didn't tell anything about where you were and about the Hebi, but one ninja already seemed like he knew just about everything."

"Kakashi-sama." The Uchiha said, figuring it out. "You did a great job, Asami-san."

She shook her head, "No. I was captured, I should've been more careful. When the explosion happened, I didn't know you were alive or not. But they deduce that you were in a battle with Deidara of the Akatsuki."

"That was the case." Sasuke said, "But Deidara is dead."

"I figured as much." Asami sighed, "The ninetails Jinchuuriki is going to be a problem, isn't he?"

The onyx eyes of the Uchiha looked at her and then back at the blanket of the futon. "He always has been a problem."

Karin folded her arms and hmphed, "You act high and mighty about wanting to kill Itachi, but if you keep messing yourself up like this, you won't be going anywhere."

Suigetsu, who was now sitting with his back against the wall at the door and one leg propped up to rest his arm had spoken. "Well, we've been traveling nonstop for quite some time, so now's a good chance to get some rest."

The red-head pointed at him, her voice rising and filled with agitation. "You've done nothing but rest since we started, you lazy ass dipshit!"

Well, Asami certainly wasn't going to miss that if she had been successfully taken back to Konohagakure.

"There, I'm done." Juugo told Sasuke as Asami sat beside Sasuke's bed, looking at the Uchiha.

"You didn't do jack shit back at the Northern Hideout, so don't even start trying to boss me around now." Suigetsu fired back. Sasuke then began putting on a kimono as the two kept going.

"What was that!? You want a piece of me, you little dipshit!?" The red-head kunoichi yelled. "Let's go then."

Now irritated, Sasuke stepped in. "That's enough of that." He said, "Suigetsu, Karin, did you obtain any information on Itachi other than Asami-san?"

"You're a bit too screwed up to try and be bossy, you know!" Karin spat.

Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke, "I got some information on Akatsuki, but nothing specific on Itachi-sama."

The Uchiha then unfolded the papers of the information that the databook had about Itachi. His eyes scanning through it. "I got zero…" Karin finally admitted. However, everything the papers said he already knew about.

"It seems they're aiming for specific targets. People with a special kind of chakra." Suigetsu explained.

"A special type of Chakra?" Sasuke repeated, intrigued.

Juugo then spoke, a bird resting on his shoulder. "After talking to a few animals, I was able to discover some of their hideouts. They're always sensing a huge, sinister chakra, coming from the hideouts." The bird started to chirp, "That's what the animals are saying."

"Eh.. So, even those retarded animals can feel chakra, huh?" The white-haired male said, surprised. "Or, maybe it's due to the fact they _are_ retarded. Just like Karin, eh?"

Asami glared at him and then sighed as Karin quickly stomped the boy's face. "What was that, you fucktard!?" Splashes of water hit their faces as the girl sent a barrage of punches to the boy's face. "Suigetsu, this time, I'm definitely gonna kick your sorry ass!"

"What!? Wait, hey!" Suigetsu yelled.

Both Asami and Sasuke had noticed the flame-haired giant began to twitch, his eyes wide as the cursed seal began to act up. "Kill… I wanna kill." He began, letting out a loud growl. Both Suigetsu and Karin ran over, trying to restrain him.

"This is bad! Juugo's murderous impulses are going nuts!" The red-haired kunoichi said.

"Sasuke, hurry!" Suigetsu said as he kept one arm around Juugo's neck and the other around his other arm.

"Relax, Juugo." Sasuke said, his Sharingan activated. Soon enough, Juugo's seal receded back and all three of them had fell to the ground, panting.

"I-I'm sorry." Juugo apologized.

Asami had noticed that Sasuke had fallen asleep while sitting upright. She had placed one hand behind his head and slowly laid him down on the pillow, putting his arms beside him and pulling the blanket over him. He was tired; he had used a large amount of chakra.

The bird from earlier had then flew and landed on Juugo's shoulder as Suigetsu turned to the female beside him. "Karin, this is what happens when you start bitching and moaning."

"And what about you?" Her eyes narrowed, brows creasing.

"Karin, you're always trying to provoke me." The purple-eyed male said. "What's the big deal?" He then stood up. "I think I've told you before, but I have no intention of leaving Sasuke-kun due to my own personal reasons."

"I-I'm not up to anything…" She said, her face showing otherwise. "Suigetsu, I was just…"

"I… I need Sasuke." Juugo went on to say, causing everyone to look at him. "The only one who can replace Kimimaro… is Sasuke." The giant continued to look at the sleeping Uchiha, "Sasuke said that he would become my cage. Just like he's shown, Sasuke's the only one who can stop my impulses."

"I don't know about her," He looked at Karin, "but our cages are unlocked." The one kunoichi hmphed at his words. "We can escape whenever we want. Still…" He looked down at Sasuke.

Asami looked at Sasuke as well, "Sasuke-kun is my only way of getting to Akihiko-nii, so I need him as well." She said as Karin frowned at her words as they all watched him. "Without him, I can't save Akihiko-nii." She closed her eyes, "My dream is going to come true…" Her eyes softened as she closed her eyes, "Thanks to Sasuke-kun and to you all too, if you stay." She looked at them with hopeful eyes.

They all looked at her and for once, she felt like she could feel them all smiling.

* * *

Both Karin and Asami had gone out to get supplies that morning, walking alongside each other with bags in their hands. "Karin-san, is Sui-san right that you have a crush on Sasuke-kun?"

"W-What?!" The glasses wearing Kunoichi yelled. She looked at the girl beside her, her face revealing her fluster. "N-No its not!"

"You don't have to lie, Karin-san." The girl smiled, "Sasuke-kun is a handsome guy. He's pretty cool, strong, and aloof. You never know what he's thinking, but he's very calm." She said, giving a list of compliments. "I can see why you like him."

The girl arched a brow, "Really? Because it sounds like you like him yourself." The girl spat.

"No, no." Asami shook her head, "Sasuke-kun isn't my type and there are more important things for me than things like that at the moment." She sighed and then continued on with the walk, "But I'm rooting for you, Karin-san."

The girl looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Of course," Asami nudged the girl's side, "We're friends now, Rin-chan." She grinned, "I bet you and Sasuke would make a great couple."

"You're… You're really nice and innocent, different from everyone else in this group. You're the only one, who doesn't have a dark past." Karin went on to say, "It's hard to believe that you even want to stay."

The Kiri kunoichi looked up into the sky, "Well, you guys are my key to Akihiko-nii and besides, I enjoy being with you all. So, it doesn't seem to really feel like a bad thing to me." The girl then paused and looked back, stopping from their conversation.

"Rin-chan, what's wrong?" Asami asked, noticing the girl's odd behavior.

"This is…" Karin turned around, looking horrified. Asami narrowed her eyes, wondering what was causing the girl `to act like that. Karin stood, her eyes closed as she was in deep concentration. "We have to go!" She then ran, Asami running after to her.

When they reached the inn, they immediately ran to Sasuke's room. The red-haired kunoichi kicked the door down, apparently falling ontop of Suigetsu. "Sasuke-kun, wake up! We've been followed! What should we do!?"

The Uchiha slowly turned to look at her, Asami being the only one to notice the blush on the girl's cheeks in front of her. "We're leaving. Get ready." Sasuke ordered. "Juugo, mark all of the Akatsuki hideouts we know of on the map."

Soon enough, they had left the inn and went out the gates. They all began putting on their black cloaks. "Sasuke-kun, are you sure its safe for you to leave like this? Do you think you'll be able to manage?" Asami asked, worried.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, "My body's ability to heal is much faster now after obtaining Orochimaru's powers." He said as he placed the black cloak on.

"If it's Akatsuki or Konoha, they may have some info on Itachi." Karin went on to say. "So, maybe we should ambush them. What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"If their numbers are as large as you said, then it's most likely Konoha. The same nine that had almost taken, Asami-san." He said, "Akatsuki always move in groups of two."

"So, ambushing them would be just a waste of time, right?" Suigetsu went on to say.

_'That means Naruto must've changed his mind, huh?'_ Asami thought, her eyes looking down at the ground beneath them. _'That baka.'_

Sasuke quickly answered. "Exactly. Just forget about Konoha."

"So, what do we do?" Karina sked.

"We'll find Itachi." He then pulled out a scroll, "In a worst case scenario, you guys will have to stop Konoha if we find him. For now, we move as Hebi." He instructed. "We'll use Juugo's information and check out the Akatsuki hideouts one by one." He unraveled the scroll, showing the map that Juugo had marked of the Akatsuki hideouts.

"Understood." Karin said.

"Let's go." Sasuke turned and they all followed behind him, neither of them had noticed Karin and Juugo behind them.

They had stopped at a rock, Sasuke sat on it. "Just up ahead, huh? You guys will stay here and await for further orders. I'll go and take a look." He then sped off, leaving the four behind.

Asami sighed, "I feel so useless. I've could've taken them on, but I didn't want to waste so much chakra fighting them."

Suigetsu looked at Asami, "You've couldn't possibly taken them all down by yourself. A wood user, a ninetails jinchuuriki, a byakugan user, and whatever else those others abilities were. There's no way."

The bluenette nodded, "You have a point."

Juugo then placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sure if there had been fewer, you would've stood a greater chance." He tried to comfort her.

Asami smiled, "Thanks, Juu-kun."

Karin then looked around. _'I think my distraction has worked.'_

Suigetsu leaned his back against the large boulder as Asami, Juugo, and Karin stood. "I wonder if Sasuke-kun is going to be okay."

"What are you getting at?" Karin asked, Asami looked at Suigetsu.

"What if he gets a hit on the first Akatsuki hideout?" Suigetsu answered.

Asami then looked at Juugo as he spoke, "You think Itachi is hiding there?"

The piranha teethed boy then began to sip from his water bottle, he then took the straw out of his mouth and looked away. "I said "what if," didn't I?" He then smirked, "Anyway, Itachi's supposed to be a really tough guy, right?"

"Sasuke would never lose to someone like…" She then looked down unable to finish her sentence.

Even Suigetsu looked down, Asami now growing worried as well. "Maybe we should start thinking about a worst-case scenario."

"No." Asami spoke up, all of them looking at her. "Sasuke-kun said that he'll be back and we should wait for further orders, didn't he? He has every intention of coming back, don't doubt him." She closed her eyes and then looked at Karin, "Rin-chan, can you check what's going on from inside the hideout from here?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "If anything happens, we're going inside!"

"Huh?" Suigetsu said, confused as he looked up at Karin. "When it comes to Sasuke, you really get your panties in a bunch."

Asami sighed as Karin's face flushed red, her hand on the side of her glasses to keep them from falling as she gritted her teeth at Suigetsu. "Y-You're wrong! I-I don't get my panties in a…. Y-You wanna fight, y-ya son of a bitch!?"

Juugo didn't indulge in their argument. "In that case, I'll ask the birds to scout the area in order to find any approaching enemies."

"Good." Asami said, "If Sasuke-kun does fall in battle, it is his doing. Even though that puts our goals in a scramble, I don't feel it's fair to meddle in family affairs." She knew Karin didn't want Sasuke to die because she liked him, Suigetsu did not want his goal gone, Juugo needed him to be tamed, and she needed him for Akihiko's capture.

However, she was not willing to step aside her beliefs. "We have to think reasonably. We're shinobi, we can die any day. Sasuke-kun knows there's a possibility that once he and Itachi-sama fight, he could die. But as Juugo said, let's keep him safe from out here."

"Geez… I can't believe you guys." The white-haired male said, looking away. _'They're so serious.'_ He thought.

Asami had let out another sigh and then bent her knees, her eyes looking at the ground as the some of her hair laid in the grass. "Sasuke-kun will make it…" She mumbled, trying to force herself to believe that. "He has to."

Karin and Juugo looked at the bluenette as she seemed to be losing faith herself. "You don't mind dying, Asami-san?"

The Kiri kunoichi looked up at Juugo, "There's a possibility that in your pursuit of your brother, you might end up like Sasuke and Itachi."

She set her jaw and looked away, "I don't mind. I can't go home without him. I've put too much into this to just turn back now."

That's when Karin felt a disturbance, I feel someone elses chakra, let's go." Karin said as they all looked and stood up.

"But he told us to not to leave until we received orders and I am not going to-AH!" She yelped as Suigetsu placed her over his shoulder. "Sui-san, put me down!" She yelled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp as they all went running.

Once they reached the hide out, Asami had kneed Suigetsu in the back before they could enter the mouth of the cave. "OW!" The boy yelled, rubbing where he was kicked.

"You guys go on without me." She said, folding her arms and looking away. "I'm not breaking my beliefs."

They all looked at her and then ran into the cave. She let out a sigh and looked around, inhaling the forest air. It didn't take long before Sasuke had came out of the cave and looked, "Asami-san, you're the only one who followed my orders?"

"I would've been back at the boulder if Sui-san didn't carry me over here." She said, glaring at the boy behind the Uchiha's shoulder.

The dark-haired male let out an hmph but then kept walking, "Let's go." They jumped in the air and leaped from branch to branch, "There are a bunch of people with the same chakra all around us. What the hell is this?" Karin said, looking around.

"Should we take another route, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Just ignore it. We'll keep moving forward." The Uchiha ordered.

Suigetsu chuckled, "Well, that's good. Detours always tire me out."

That's when Naruto appeared in front of them, shocked but determined more than ever. Asami then looked at Sasuke as a bunch of electricity gathered in his one hand, "Sasuke!" The Uzumaki yelled.

Once Sasuke attacked it, it turned into a cloud of smoke. "A shadow clone?" Asami took note, "Rin-chan, what you felt was multiple shadow clones. They must be very powerful ones at that."

"Naurto, huh?" Sasuke, his eyes looking around. _'What a nuisance.'_ He thought.

_'What a baka…'_ Asami thought at the same time. "I bet the same group is with him. We might need to fight, Sasuke-kun."

"No, we're going to keep moving forward." Sasuke said as then someone appeared in front of them. A man who resembled a shark.

"You're…" Suigetsu began to say, but what cut off by the strange shark-man.

"Sasuke-kun, if you would, please continue by yourself." The man said. "it's Itachi-san's orders. The rest of you, please wait here."

Sasuke quickly answered. "No problem. The only reason I formed this team in the first place was to make sure no one would interfere with me. This works well."

"Sasuke, you can't." Karin immediately disagreed, "Let's just kick this guy's ass and go together!"

"I'm not really in the mood for a fight, but if you insist on going in together, I won't go easy on you." The shark-man said, a grin on his face.

"Karin, stay out of this." Sasuke ordered, his sharingan activated. "This is _my_ revenge." Karin sucked her teeth as the Uchiha had then disappeared, leaving them.

"Hoshigaki Kisame… and the Great Sword, the Samehada." Suigetsu said as Asami and Juugo kept their eyes on the man before them. "Did you forget who I am? I'm Hozuki Mangetsu's little brother, Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Oh, I didn't recognize you. You've really grown, Suigetsu." Kisame said, surprised.

"I don't really feel like sitting around here waiting for Sasuke to return." The purple-eyed boy smirked, "Why don't we kill some time and have some fun, Kisame-senpai."

Suigetsu grabbed the hilt of the sword as Kisame rested his more relaxed on his shoulder, "Unlike your brother, you're quite arrogant." He then slid the bandaged-covered Samehada off his shoulder and held it in front of him, "Alright, I'll cut some layers off you."

"Suigetsu, are you sure it's okay to go against Sasuke's orders?" Juugo asked as Asami closed her eyes, pondering.

Asami then spoke, "Before you two duke it out, Hoshigaki-san can you answer something for me?"

"Hmmm?" The man hummed, his eyes now on the bluenette whose eyes narrowed.

"My brother," Her voice had grown more serious, "Mizune Akihiko, where is he?"

"Ohh." The shark man said, "You're are his sister that left Kirigakure in search for him, aren't you? You two look a lot alike."

"Can you please answer the question, Hoshigaki-san. Where is Akihiko-nii?" She asked, growing annoyed.

The shark man grinned, "Last I heard, he was doing a mission in the Land of Rain." The girl's eyes widened, "He should be there for a while but that doesn't mean he'll stay." Asami wanted to turn around and run, the rain country wasn't too far away. "Though, I can guarantee that it will not be easy to find him."

She closed her eyes, "I see."

"Akihiko-san is a very impatient individual. He won't stay in one place for long." The shark man said, "You can always leave and go search for him."

The group had looked at her, "I'm not going against orders." And with that, Suigetsu and Kisame had begun battle in which she, Juugo, and Karin had stayed behind to not get involved.

Instead of watching the battle, Asami closed her eyes and stayed still as Juugo had spoke with the birds and Karin remained on watch.

_'I wonder how long he'll stay in the Land of Rain.'_ She thought, _'Akihiko-nii, why are you always so far away from me?'_ She bit down on her lip, holding back her tears. _'But don't worry, I'm going to see you again.'_

She then opened her eyes and looked out into the area, wondering if the Konoha ninja were still out there.

* * *

Love the reviews and Dreams, she kinda does reminds me of the three of them.

**Asami:** Female Japanese name meaning "Morning Sea."

**Akihiko:** Male Japanese name meaning "Bright, shining prince." Although Aki means "Autumn."

**Betsu ni:** Meaning nothing or nothing really.

**Ano:** Meaning Um or uhhh

**Eto:** Meaning err...


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naurto or any of its characters.

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: R&R/Pein Arc to Current Arc - Asami wanted to bring her brother home and away from the Akatsuki. Little did she know what made her brother leave and the selfishness of her actions. Along the way, she finds the meaning of selflessness and sacrifice as well as a Ninja's most feared emotions: love and sadness. NarutoxOC

**Author's Note: **_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Leaving Taka_

* * *

The battle between Suigetsu and Kisame continued on as the others stood on the roofs, watching them both. Asami continued to watch out for Konoha ninja, not interested in the battle between the two fish-like shinobi. Her mind wandered to the blond hair jinchuuriki, wondering if he would be making an appearance soon. He seemed persistent in his pursuit of Sasuke, reminding her of how determined she was to find her own brother. She didn't know whether to feel like a hypocrite for telling him to back off, but from what she could… Sasuke didn't see Naruto as Naruto saw Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke did care, but then he wasn't the one to care too much. However, she couldn't really deduce anything since she did not know Sasuke at least not as much as the jinchuuriki did and so she couldn't say for a fact that she was right about anything except for the fact this was a time Naruto should mind his own business. Even then, she wasn't minding her own business either by telling Naruto to not get involved.

Something wet had hit against her skin, she had looked up to see that it was beginning to rain and then began to pour. Thundering and lightning in the sky, causing an eerie feeling to erupt in her. She hated thunder and lightning, it was a fear of hers but she had wanted to put a brave front while around the group. She didn't need for them to know that something this miniscule, that she had hated since she was a child was something that made her shake in her boots.

Went the lightning crackled she jumped and 'eep' escaping her as she then closed her eyes. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. Juugo had noticed her strange behavior, her shaking as she kept her eyes closed and her jaw set. She hated this, she hated this so much. "Asami-san," the giant called her but to no avail, she could not hear his voice. All she could hear was the beginning of the thunder's room and the crackle of the light in which caused her to jump again.

Dammit, she knew she looked weak more than anything right now. She inhaled for a few minutes before let out a deep and strong exhale, repeating the process so that her heart wouldn't leap out of her chest. She could do this, she didn't have to panic. But then the lightning came at her again and she yelped a little louder than before. She bent her knees, halfway curling herself in as she placed her hands over her ears to drown out the side. _'Go away… Go on, pass through.'_ She thought, trying to her best to try to find a way to get back to her normal composure. _'Go away… Go away…'_ She kept repeating, wincing whenever the thunder roared again.

"Asami-san…" Juugo called her name again, worry on his face. He then jumped over to the roof next to her, bending down. "Asami-san, are you okay?" Her breath was ragged, her eyes now opening and becoming dazed.

She slowly turned her head to the left, looking up at him. "Juugo-san." She said his name, her hair clinging onto her face from being drenched from the rain. "Juugo-san…" She unwillingly said his name again as if she had no control. She felt delirious; she didn't even feel like herself.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, his concern evident in his eyes. "Asami-san, what's happening to you?" He asked, hoping that she would able to go back to her normal self or at least be able to tell him what was wrong. She had been fine until the storm approached and he had wondered if that was the problem, "Is it the storm?" He asked.

"Juugo-san…" She said his name again, showing no sign of being able to say more. It was like speaking was difficult.

Soon enough as fast the storm came, it had went. And once the rain and storm had stopped, just the black cloud over head she had began to behave normal. She blinked several times and then looked Juugo, "Asami-san…" He called her name.

Ran her fingers through her long locks, "Juugo-san, what's wrong?"

Flame-haired male looked confused, wondering how she was able to snap so quickly out of that behavior and go back to normal herself. It was like him when he had succumbed to his cursed seal even though she hadn't become violent, she had become afraid and quiet. "Nothing." He ended up saying as they both then stood and went to the building as Karin was waiting and Suigetsu and Kisame finally ending their battle.

Soon enough, something was coming out of the ground between the two. "You're out of time to kill."

Asami narrowed her eyes, "What is that?"

"You're…" Before Suigetsu could get the words out, Kisame said it.

"Zetsu." The shark-like man said.

"I wasn't killing time you know." Suigetsu then maneuvered the sword on his shoulder and began to sheath it.

"So it's over?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, it's finished." So, Sasuke and Itachi's battle was over but who had won?

All three; Juugo, Asami, and Karin had ran over to Zetsu. "What about Sasuke!?" The red-head fervently asked.

The black and white man with the strange green eyes had then turned to look at her. "He's safe. Sasuke won."

Everyone in Taka seemed to sigh of relief. "Then… Where is he?" Karin asked.

"He must be gravely injured." Asami said, "We have to find him."

"No need." The man said, which surprised them. "He was immediately evacuated to a secure location."

Karin was the first to question, "Secure location?"

"Akatsuki's hideout to the east." Zetsu answered, "You guys should head over there too. Soon, Konoha will be crawling all over this area."

"Let's go…" Juugo said, "to where Sasuke-san is."

"What will you do, Kisame?" Zetsu asked.

"With Itachi-san dead, I'll just go and spread my wings a little." Kisame soon said, his eyes looking off into a distance.

The cage-like trap that Zetsu was in began to close, "I see. If that's what you want…" And he receded back into the ground.

**-/ - / -**

A day had passed and as soon as Sasuke was ready and able, things were going to change. However, they hadn't found him until they saw him standing at the shoreline, atop of rocks and looking over at the ocean. All of them stood behind him, the mask shinobi with them as well. Asami had noticed a change in Sasuke even though she wasn't sure what, but it seemed sad and angry – the aura he gave off.

The cry of an eagle had erupted in the air, Asami's eyes watching it circle in the sky. Soon, her eyes had went on the Uchiha, his back in her view as the red and orange sun was lowering since it was sunset. "We've shed the name "Hebi." From now on, we will act under them name, "Taka."." He said in which Asami narrowed her eyes.

For some reason, she knew the next sentence he will say wouldn't sit well with her.

"Taka has but one goal. We will…" He was quiet for a few seconds, "crush Konoha."

The bluenette's eyes widened, her hair being blown along by the ocean wind. Crush Konoha? Had he lost whatever was left of his mind? W-Why would they destroy Konoha? His former home? Did she really join a group that was willing to destroy a village? A whole village with families? Of innocent people?

She bit her lip, closing her eyes. She did say she would follow them just to search for Akihiko, but this? She did not sign up to be a criminal. However, she had known that she was in too deep when it came to this group. If she would've left, she would've been killed.

She had known too much, she has seen too much. They would be scared that by her leaving that she would tell Sasuke's intentions. She could guarantee that nobody would know Sasuke wanted to destroy Konoha.

Was she going to risk it? Could she escape?

For some reason, the blond haired Jinchuuriki had come to mind. _'Uzumaki, Naruto'_. Could she tell him what she had known and allow him to pursue the Uchiha that he had thought of as a brother now?

"Asami-san…" Sasuke spoke her name, causing her to look at him.

"Yes, Sasuke-san." She said, letting him know that he had her attention.

He soon turned around and looked at her, his hair moving along with the breeze of the ocean. "Akihiko will still be a part of our goal."

Asami nodded, "Hai…" She looked down at the rock, "I heard he was in the Land of Rain, but I am not sure how long he will be there." She then looked at the orange masked man, "Akatsuki member, do you know where my brother is?"

"No, not at the moment." He replied, "But I believe he still might be in the Land of Rain."

Silence filled the air once more. "He is not the main goal and so he can wait." She said, her eyes looking at Sasuke. "Taka's main goal comes first."

Sasuke had closed his eyes. "I'm glad you feel that way, Asami-san."

She didn't know how to feel or what to think, but if one thing was certain is that she did not want to destroy Konoha. It wasn't something she could find it in her heart to do. She wanted to escape this even though she had grown fond of everyone in Hebi, well Taka.

Suigetsu had looked over his shoulder at Asami and had seen one tear slip down her cheek. His eyes narrowed, unsure of what she was crying for. Slyly, she wiped the tear and then turned around. "Where will be going now?" She asked.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." Sasuke explained, "But we will be going to the meeting room now." And with that, everyone began to leave the shoreline and headed to the hideout. The walk there was silent, Asami's mind contemplating on everything, even her morals.

She should've known that all of this was too good to be true. That there would be trouble following Sasuke. She felt upset with herself for not even seeing this coming, but what good was there beating herself up? She would only stress herself more.

When they had reached the meeting room, everyone stood except for Sasuke who sat in one chair. "We, Taka, will destroy Konoha." Sasuke said, making his point clear.

"You can say it all you want, but how do you plan on accomplishing that?" The masked man said, everyone looking at him.

Sasuke answered, "My targets are the Elders. I couldn't care less about anyone else."

_'So cold…'_ Asami thought, battling from letting her feelings bubble on the surface and make an expression. She kept her face and eyes unreadable even though it wasn't an easy task like it was for everyone else.

"If you target a king, his soldiers will be there to defend him." Kisame went on to say. "It won't be that easy. Plus, your little "Taka" group doesn't seem strong enough anyway."

Suigetsu seemed a bit offended. "Kisame-senpai, I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you." He smirked as he placed a hand on his hip, "Our little game from before still isn't finished… I'll get serious this time."

Juugo was about to step in, but Asami slammed her hand against the table. "Suigetsu-san." She said his name, the boy jumping from the harshness of her voice. Everyone turning to look at her as her eyes were closed, her brows furrowed. "Now isn't the time for your childish antics!"

However, the piranha-teethed both had then unsheathed the sword and slid on the table to attack Kisame. The attack was blocked by the back of the orange-masked man's fist which surprised Suigetsu. "Sasuke! Teach your men some discipline."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed. Karin now yelling at him, "Suigetsu, you fucking idiot! This isn't the place for that!"

"My only goal is getting that Samehada!" He yelled at Karin. "The only reason I joined up with Sasuke was to get it."

Ah, that was true. Asami and Juugo then looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, what're you going to do?" Juugo asked.

"Fine. Do as you please, Suigetsu." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "You probably can't beat him yet anyway."

Asami sighed, annoyed by the whole situation. "Oh, don't say that, Sasuke." Suigetsu grinned. "But just you wait. One of these days, I'll definitely treat you to some delicious shark fin soup." He then turned to look at Kisame.

"Akatsuki's also lacking in manpower as of now, so let us refrain from any unnecessary skirmishes." The masked Akatsuki member said.

"Then you shouldn't be looking down on others." Suigetsu replied.

"Our goals coincide." The man said, Asami narrowing her eyes. What was the Akatsuki's goal? What was her brother doing? "That's why Taka will cooperate with Akatsuki from now on."

Asami's eyes widened. Taka will join Akatsuki? So that meant, she would be closer to her brother but at the risk being dubbed a criminal. She wasn't sure how to even soak that in.

"And what do we get out of this?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll share the Bijuu and Asami obtains her brother." The man bargained.

Asami then looked at Sasuke whose eyes were on her. He then looked back the masked man, "Bijuu?"

"You don't know anything about them?" The one Akatsuki member said, astonished.

"I know!" Karin said, one hand on her hip and the other arm extended outward. "Like the Kyuubi, they're basically just physical forms of chakra tha-"

"What are they?" Sasuke interrupted her, not wanting her to explain but the masked man.

"They're chakra monsters. The First Hokage used to have several of them under his control. But as Hokage, Hashirama began sharing them during each Great Ninja War as peace treaty between villages. It was his way of stabilizing the power balance between the Five Great Nations. You could call them the ultimate chakra weapons." Karin folded her arms, her cheeks puffed. Upset that she didn't have her time to shine. "Not a bad deal, is it?"

"How generous of you." Sasuke said as Asami felt more and more confused and upset.

Her brother was into this? How could he? Why would he? "However, if you betray Akatsuki, I'll have you killed." The man threatened, he then turned to Asami. "I know you wouldn't. You wouldn't betray your, onii-san."

Sasuke smirked as Asami closed her eyes. "You don't know what I would do." She spat, "You don't know me."

The man laughed, "What a feisty one. Just like her brother…"

Kisame then spoke, "There's a total of nine Bijuu in the world. Akatsuki already has six of them, but there's still three left."

"Akatsuki and Taka will split up in the remaining search. That's our primary goal."

"You still haven't obtained the Kyuubi, correct?" Sasuke said, Asami's mind now wondering to the Uzumaki.

"Taka will capture the Hachibi. Akatsuki will handle the rest. That includes Naruto."

Even she felt bad for the Nine-Tails. Now the search for the Eight-Tails was going to begin. They were given Akatsuki robes and Asami never felt more shamed than she had when she placed it on.

**-/-/-**

They had arrived in the cloud village; Suigetsu reprimanded a ninja and tried to interrogate him. However, Sasuke intervened and used his sharingan. "Suigetsu, you can back off now." Karin said. "Sasuke used his genjutsu."

"Tch," Suigetsu kept his arm around the cloud ninja, "And here I was just about to get started." He let go and moved back, the man falling to his knees since he no longer had support.

"Tell me where the Hachibi is." Sasuke began the interrogation.

The man's eyes were blank, his mouth moving as if he had no other will than to do so. "He's training…at…Unraikyou."

"What are his characteristics?" The Uchiha asked.

The man's eyes widened as if he tried to fight the genjutsu, but not hard enough. "He carries eight swords… and he has a tattoo of ox horns… on his left cheek."

And before they knew it, he fell over. Sasuke swiftly turned and they had followed behind him, Asami looking at the Uchiha. _'…I hate this.'_ She thought, feeling more ashamed.

When it was the right time, she would escape. She couldn't bear the thought of being in the Akatsuki, of slaughtering a village. This was not her even though by doing this, she would be closer to Akihiko than she had ever been but she did not want the blood of innocents on her hands.

They had traveled to Unraikyou like the man had said and as soon as they reached the island, they had seen a tall, dark-skinned shinobi that fitted the description of the ninja under Sasuke's genjutsu. "Are you the Hachibi Jinchuuriki?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, 'I'm Hachibi-sama, ya heard?" He said, his voice almost sing-song. "Word, it's "Are you the Jinchuuriki-sama?" ya heard?"

Well, he was strange. She could've sworn he was trying to rhyme. "I'm the one who will capture you." Sasuke confidently said.

"Nah, ya gotta be like, "I'm here to capture your greatness, aight?" The man said in which Asami had a rather deadpanned expression. He kept moving his hands in arms in this weird movement, "ya heard?"

"Are you kidding me?" She mumbled under her breath.

"Suigetsu, take my right." Sasuke ordered. "Juugo left. Asami, Karin… Watch my back."

Both girls maneuvered themselves behind him as the jinchuuriki then folded his arms, "Oh… so that's how you roll."

Suigetsu then came running forward, sword in hand as he tried to attack the cloud ninja. Sasuke following behind him, "Akatsuki told us not to kill the Jinchuuriki, Suigetsu." Juugo warned.

"It's okay. I can still feel his chakra." Karin said.

"Sui-san, you're starting to grate my nerves." Asami said, sighing.

"Boy, talk about flashy diversion." Karin commented as Sasuke slid back, Suigetsu and the Eight-Tails in a power struggle as the cloud ninja was stopping Suigetsu from slicing him down, pushing back the sword. The Jinchuuriki was strong since Suigetsu was sliding back.

"This bastard." Suigetsu strained to say.

"The only one who gets to cut me off is me!" The man said, "So you better get lost, fool, or I'll be punchin' holes in ya body, ya dumbass phony." He then pushed the sword out of Suigetsu hand, making it fly up in the air. "Yeah." The sword landed behind the jinchuuriki.

Juugo then took a few steps forward, "Suigetsu, fall back." The piranha-teethed boy jumped back as the Eight-Tails grabbed the sword and looked through the big, circular hole on it. "I'm peepin' through as chill as can be, but the who's sweatin' ain't be me."

"Don't screw with us!" Juugo yelled, running forward.

"My thirst for blood is my bravery, keepin' me cool and oh-so breezy." He then placed the hole part around his neck and began to swing the sword as if it was a hula-hoop. "My sword be turnin' and my store be closin'," Juugo threw a punch but was hit by the hilt of the sword, "because hot skills like these ain't up for bargainin'. Yeah."

Asami wasn't even in the battle mindset, she just couldn't believe that this man was actually rhyming. Juugo even let the curse seal take over, but it didn't even matter because the Jinchuuriki defeated Juugo with one swift movement. He picked him up and then threw him over.

It came to the point where Sasuke wanted to battle him by himself. He walked forward towards the Jinchuuriki. "Who the hell are you, ya dumbass phony?" He asked Sasuke or more like rapped to Sasuke.

"Is this guy just screwing with us or is this really him!?" Suigetsu said, growing more and more frustrated. His face scrunched up.

"Who you be, and why you tryin' to capture me?" The man rapped in reply. "Yeah."

Sasuke was the one to answer, "There's no point in explaining it to you."

"How did we get stuck with this weirdo and his crappy rhymes?" Suigetsu barked. "What a pain."

Asami continued to watch the Jinchuuriki, "We're doing this to attain power using the fastest method available." Sasuke answered. "If you've got a problem, leave."

_'I'm more than willing but I know it's not that simple.'_ Asami thought, mentally sighing.

Suigetsu sucked his teeth as Sasuke continued talking, "I want to confirm for myself whether all the talk from earlier was true or not." His katana slid out of his sleeve until he firmly grasped the handle of it and then went into a fighting position with it. "Either way, we'll be the ones using Akatsuki. Get that through your heads."

Suigetsu smirked, "Of course." Juugo said.

Asami narrowed her eyes and then looked away. _'Should've figured that.'_ She thought as she looked over to Karin who was giving the Uchiha googly eyes.

"Then can we hurry up and shut this guy and his retarded singing up already?" Suigetsu asked.

Asami then karate chop atop of the fish-teeth boy's head, "He's not singing, he's rapping." She corrected him.

The male rubbed atop of his head, "Whatever the hell he's doing!" Suigetsu barked.

"I intend to." Sasuke went on to say as a strong gust of wind blew past them, Asami feeling the heaviness in her heart grow heavier.

And then man went to rapping again. "I'm rockin' the rhymes and ain't nothin' retarded 'bout my lines, ya dumbass phonies. Ah, aw yeah!"

Karin clenched a fist, "I'm getting sick just listening to this guy!" She yelled, adjusting her glasses. "He has zero talent for rapping!"

"What chuu tryin' to say, ya silly bitch?" He gave her a thumbs down as Asami covered his mouth, holding back her laugh.

"Shut it and quit!" Karin yelled.

Sasuke then made his move with the Kusanagi and Kubikiribōchō now in the hands of the cloud ninja who had blocked Sasuke's attack. The clinging of metal had sounded off in the air, but the swing Sasuke had done managed to counter attack and even was able to kick the ninja dead in the throat but during the battle, the man pulled out a notepad and began to write. The sword being thrown back to Suigetsu.

"What in the hell?" Asami found herself saying, "Did he just… He really just…"

The Jinchuuriki then looked at them, "I'm feelin' pretty good right now. You just inspired my best rhyme. Thank you." Asami slapped her palm against her forehead as the man reached for one of the swords on his back. "I'll repay the favor by playin' with ya more, ya dumbass baby."

"Didn't the man say that he have more than two swords?" Asami said, Juugo and Karin looking in her direction.

"Yeah, he did." Karin answered.

Asami's eyes widened, "He said the has eight! So by him pulling out that one that means…. Sasuke-kun, watch out!" Asami yelled. "This guy has more than one sword in that one sheath!"

And just like that, swords flew in the air and one land on each different part of the jinchuuriki's body and even one in his mouth. "What's with that stance?" Suigetsu commented.

The battle had grown more intense and it was a battle of the swords and speed. The Eight-Tails was really a formidable opponent and she couldn't help but admire his skills. Even Sasuke had a hard time escaping some attacks with his sharingan activated.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?!" Karin asked because Sasuke had flew back, landing on the ground and sliding down.

"What the hell kind of movement is that? I can't even make out his sword style." Suigetsu seemed surprised as well.

Asami nodded, "Cloud ninja are known for their various styles and strength in Kenjutsu." Asami said, "So, it's not really surprising if we can't figure out what it is. Sasuke might be in some real trouble here." She said, her eyes narrowing. Sasuke had then stood and began to accumulate a lightning jutsu in his hand and onto his sword. "Baka! Cloud Ninja excel in Lightning Jutsus!" She yelled, all of them looking at her in surprise.

"I dance like a butterfly!" The Jinnchuriki said as he then shoved six swords inside Sasuke, "…and I still like a bee; I'm the Hachibi!"

All four members of the group had stared wide-eyed as Sasuke hit the ground, the Hachibi running forward but before he could attack, Suigetsu had blocked with Kubikiribōchō. However, the Hachibi created lightning around his sword and was beginning to slice into the large sword.

Sasuke accumulated lightning again and placed it on the Kubikiribōchō, nullifying the attack. Juugo used his curse sealed arm to punch the Jinnchuriki and Karin pulling Sasuke away and taking out the swords. "Here Sasuke." She held out her arm, Sasuke biting it and beginning to seal.

_'She was able to heal people that way?'_ Asami said surprised, her sword unsheathed. Even though she was against Taka, she had to play it off like she was still involved. She stood in the middle of Juugo and Suigetsu as they looked up at the Jinchuuriki, who was on a rock.

Suigetsu then suggested and idea to a now healed Uchiha, "Sasuke, the four of us should attack together. It's obvious that this guy's power is off the charts. Let's forget about the whole not killing him deal. Let's just attack with the intent to kill. If we do, we should at least be able to take him down without him dying."

"What did you think? He's the Eight-Tails!" Asami said, glaring at them. "This was not going to be an easy mission no matter how strong we were."

The Hachibi looked at Sasuke, "It looks like you're trying to draw out this battle. "Check it out yo!" The Hachibi jumped and went in for the attack, all of them missed and he had punched Suigetsu in the gut but he had used his body to keep the Jinchuuriki's hand stuck, "Do it now, Sasuke! Hit us both!"

Sasuke then came charging with chidori and his them both, "No, Sasuke-kun! Water will-" It was too late, Sasuke went on with the attack and hit the Eight tales, but Suigetsu was greatly affected by the attack. His eyes going white and his movement unstable, he could barely stand. "Sui-san!" Asami, yelled worried.

The Eight-Tails went down, shaking as his body was shocked. Juugo came down to attack from the air, Sasuke pulling Suigetsu away from the large crater from the giant's attack but as soon as the dust cleared, the Hachibi was gone.

"Where did he go?" Asami looked around.

"Karin!" Sasuke ordered.

Karin took a few seconds to figure it out and then pointed in the direction he went, Sasuke used chidiori to jet propel himself to the other mountain the beast was one. Coming closed to them was an orange, eight-tailed cloaked beast, but Juugo had jumped and pushed them out of the way from the attack.

Asami had landed on her feet, pushing herself off Juugo as he fell on his back with Karin on-top of him and Suigetsu landing in the water. "Karin! I need you to feel out his chakra and predict his attacks. Keep an eye on his location and then let me now." Sasuke ordered.

The Eight-Tails then jumped from out of the large dust cloud, "That's only if you can make it in time!" He yelled.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled his name, but before anything could happen. Sasuke had placed him in a genjutsu. Karin sighed of relief as Sasuke's hand went to his eye, but it was far from over. The Hachibi attacked Sasuke, sending him bleeding and flying with Juugo catching him.

All of them had ran over, "What happened to him?" Karin asked, scared.

Asami's eyes widened at all the blood that was spilling from him and the gaping hole. "His neck and chest cavity have been blown apart." Juugo explained.

The red-head opened her shirt, showing the many bite marks. "Hold on!"

"Karin, hold on. I'll do it." Juugo stopped her, "You don't have enough chakra right now anyway."

"What are you going to do?" Karin asked as Asami looked at the Eight-Tails, her hand gripping onto her sword tightly.

"I'll fuse my body and chakra with him." His hand had grown that fiery red from the curse seal, "It should work since he's compatible with the Curse Seal." As he placed his hand on Sasuke's body.

They hadn't paid attention to the rap, but they had seen the Hachibi go in full beast most. The giant octopus ox in front of them. All of them had looked fearful, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Asami gasped, "We're done for…" She whispered as Juugo had completely healed Sasuke's wound with the curse seal. The amount of Chakra used had transformed Juugo into a child.

"We have to get out of here." Karin said as Suigetsu had managed to use the water to transform into a giant piranha.

"I'm not leaving, Sui-san to fight alone." She said as Karin ran off with Sasuke and Juugo. But before Asami could assist, a giant black ball had formed at the Hachibi's mouth and then single handled blasted at Suigetsu and completely destroyed his water form. Everyone had ran back, "Sui-san!" His body was a mess…

Asami felt her eyes watering, fearful. "S-Sui-san." She then began to cry, she then stood and ran towards the Hachibi. "There's no way I'm letting you go!" She yelled at him, "Protect Sui-san, all of you try to heal up." She turned to them, "I got this. I'm not going to let you all kill yourselves." She said to them, as they looked at her, wincing. "Just so you don't come out," She then raised her hands and an dome of ice had formed around them, protecting them. If she had used a large amount of chakra or kept infusing it at time went on then they should withstand most attacks.

She smiled at them from outside the dome, "Asami-san, you can't fight him on your own!" Karin yelled as Asami turned away from her. The water underneath her and around the dome had become ice, her eyes narrowing at the beast before her. "You hurt my friends and for that, you'll pay." She narrowed her eyes.

The ice around the dome and underneath her began to rise as she did a technique specific handseal. "Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals.)" In an instant, many ice mirrors were created and surrounded the Hachibi, reflecting nothing but Asami. The beast looking around, noticing that within every mirror Asami was standing there glaring at it. Instead of the twenty-one floating mirrors, there was a hundred of them.

Karin gasped, Juugo surprised by it. "What is that?" Karin asked.

Sasuke looked wide-eyed, trying to find his breath still. _'She created more mirrors than Haku. She's going to use… too much chakra.'_

The beast continued to look around as she began to move between mirrors, faster than he had ever seen anyone move. He could feel knicks of a blade scratching his skin, the wound he would have then disappearing. He tried to follow her attacks, but it was nearly impossible since every mirror showed her reflection, so it was impossible to see them all.

He tried breaking one mirror only to discover she wasn't in the mirror he had broken, she had then sent a barrage of punches and kicks to the beasts fast. His head whipping around from the forces of the chakra infused punches and kicks.

Soon his tails began breaking nearly every bottom row mirror, leaving them scattered. "Wheeeeeeee!"

Then every tentacle had broken every mirror and she had managed to escape from one fragment, but one tentacle grabbed her and swung her to the ice dome, her back hitting square into the ice dome as she let out scream from the amount of pain she felt as she then slid down and fell atop of the water, at least it wasn't shallow enough for her to drown in. Since her chakra was low, the dome had fell apart, ice shattering all around them.

"Asami-san!" Juugo yelled as the girl lay motionless in the water, Sasuke looking at all them and reflecting at how all of them was risking their lives. He then had looked down, still breathing heavily before looking up at the Hachibi.

"Amaterasu!" His eye continued to bleed as the Jinnchuriki was surrounded by black flames. Juugo had picked up Suigetsu and Karin then lifted up Asami, who was still unconscious and limp.

The beast squirmed and yelled in pain, trying to get into the water to extinguish the flames but that was to no avail. Karin had moved them out of the way, but was nearly hit with a tentacle until Sasuke used chidori to split it in half. One tentacle had hit Karin still, the black flames hitting her body, but Sasuke managed a technique to remove the flames from her form. Karin and Asami's body laid motionless until Juugo had stretched out his arm and grabbed them both.

Sasuke had stood, now uncovering his eyes and extinguished the black flames from Hachibi and then walked to retrieve him.

They had made it out of cloud village, Sasuke had the Hachibi over his shoulder and carried Asami with his free arm as Juugo carried both Karin and Suigetsu.

* * *

Asami had soon woken up, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as she felt herself sat up. She looked down to her torso bandage and new clothes on her person. "What happened?" She then had a flash of what happened back in Kumogakure. She closed her eyes and the felt a sharp pain to her back, "Dammit!" She hissed and then laid back down, tears stinging her eyes from how intense the pain was. She was sure it could've been worse, but it still felt painful. Soon enough, the door to the room she was in had opened and she had looked to see it was Suigetsu. "Ah, you're awake." He then walked over and knelt down.

He sat at her beside as she sat up again and the lunged toward him, "I'm so glad, you're alive." She said with a smile. He looked confused and the smirked, patting her back. "I thought… I thought you were dead."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get Samehada!" He said as she pulled away, tears falling down the corner of her cheeks. He appeared shocked, his eyes wide as she wiped her tears. "Don't get too upset, you just woke up."

"G-Gomen…" She apologized and then let out a sigh, "How is everyone else?" She asked.

"They're fine." He said as he noticed the relief that washed over her face, she had continued to sit up. "When will be leaving?" She asked.

"Oi, you shouldn't be worried about that. We can't go anywhere with your back like that." He said as he then heard footsteps and looked toward the door.

Sasuke had appeared, Karin and Juugo following behind him. "Asami-chan, how are you feeling?" Karin asked Asami smiled at them, happy that they were worried about her well-being."

"I'm sorry… I could've done more." Asami apologized, looking away from them.

"There's no need for you to apologize." Juugo said as she looked at him, surprised. "He was the Eight-Tails, there wasn't much we could've done."

She looked down and then let out a long sigh, "I'm just glad that we're all alive." She smiled, "I won't hold back anymore, you all won't just be on the front lines." She explained, more determined than ever.

"You did well. There wasn't enough ice for you to use your Kekkei Genkai," Sasuke said, "And you didn't have the time to make any either."

So, he had known? She closed her eyes. "Right…"

"You did a good job, Asami-chan." Karin gave a small smile, "But next time, don't risk your life like that!" She yelled, Asami closing her eyes, wincing from how loud the girl was.

"I get it, I get it." Asami sighed, "Gomen, gomen."

Sasuke then stood and turned, "I'll give you another day of rest. Karin, heal her." Karin had outstretched her arm and rolled up her sleeve. Asami had looked down, unsure. Soon she leaned forward and bit the girl's skin, taking in a small amount of chakra.

Karin was surprised at how little she had taken. "T-That's not enough."

"I'm fine, it's just a sting." Asami smiled, "I'll be fine." She then laid back down, "I'm going to rest." She then closed her eyes and turned to the side, forcing herself to sleep.

Sasuke had looked back at her and then at Karin and Suigetsu. "Leave her, we'll leave tomorrow morning." He said as he walked out of the room with the others following behind.

Once the door closed, she had opened her eyes. _'I feel torn…'_ She thought, _'I called them my friends and yet I still…. Want to leave them.'_ She said, closing her eyes and then falling right back to sleep.

* * *

Morning had come and Asami had stood up, looking at her new clothes. Her other ones were torn and tattered, beyond repair. These new one however had the stitching of the Mizune clan which was an Wintersweet flower. It was on the back as it was on her previous clothes. The outfit consisted of a grey, crop top that zipped up the front with no color, a mesh armor that fitted over her chest. The shirt revealed her stomach and had long sleeve that past her hands, she had black shorts that reminded her of Karin and knee length socks with female shinobi sandals with a heel. She had her old ninja pouch that was a belt fit for her ninja artillery and her umbrella sword, which was in the corner of the room and undamaged. She then went in her pouch and pulled out her headpand, the mist insignia on it, she placed it back inside unable to look at it.

With these clothes, she couldn't help but feel grateful. _'They make it really hard to leave, don't they?'_ She inwardly laughed, finding her situation hard and saddening. Soon the door opened and she had seen Sasuke standing there, "Ready?"

She gave him a nod and walked toward the corner to retrieve her sword, she slipped it through the belt and it stuck beside her and she followed the Uchiha out of the room and down the hall.

"We'll be heading to Konoha today." Sasuke then said as they went towards the front entrance of the hideout where Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo were waiting. "Let's go." He said as they opened the door and then began to run, heading their way towards the forest and began to leap from tree to tree.

It had only taken them a few more hours until they finally stopped. A large building a across from them, "That's a pretty impressive structure for such a remote place." Suigetsu commented.

Karin had pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose from their center, "I don't sense any ninja chakra at all in this region. Are you going to check it out?" She asked Sasuke.

"No, we're headed for the Hidden Leaf Village." He said as he looked away from Karin and then at the building.

Asami had looked away, "Do you feel that?" She asked them as they all looked in the same direction as she looked.

"Someone's there." Juugo narrowed his eyes, "But who?"

Karin then closed her eyes, trying to get a full sense. She then gasped, "Their gone."

"It felt like that guy…" Asami eyes narrowed, "Yakushi Kabuto."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as well, all of their expressions growing serious. "What does he want?"

Asami looked at him, "Isn't he after you because you killed Orochimaru?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes, "Hmph." They continued on, back to leaping from branch to branch.

"Yo, Sasuke." A voice said, and the all had landed on a specific branch behind Sasuke.

Suigetsu sighed, his hand on his cheek. "Aw man… Bad timing."

"How did you know where to find me?" Sasuke asked Madara as he stood on the higher branch just a few feet away from them.

"Don't underestimate me. I have considerable powers." The man replied.

Sasuke slowly stood up while the others knelt on one knee. "So what do you want with me now? Taka left the Akatsuki. We're done with you."

Madara then spoke, "As it stands, you reneged on your promise to me."

The rest of them began to stand, "What are you talking about?" said the Uchiha.

"I'm talking about hunting the eight tails." Madara answered.

"Eh?!" Asami yelled, "We already caught him and gave him to you, died trying to do so at that!"

"That was just a substitution. In other words, you guys failed." Everyone gasped, "The Eight-Tails pulled a fast one on you. Frankly, I'm disappointed in you all."

Asami narrowed her eyes, "So what're you going to do about it, Madara-_sama_." She emphasized on the same, her voice holding a smart-aleck tone.

"Right. It's none of our business now." Suigetsu went on to say.

"Wrong." Madara replied, "You will finish whatever work you started as members of the Akatsuki. Having said that, you can forget about the Eight-Tails. I've decided to give you a different task."

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing.

Madara quickly replied, "We'll fight it out right here. And you won't be able to go to Hidden Leaf Village." He then moved his head to Asami, "And she won't be able to see Akhiko."

Asami frowned, deeply. "We'll force our way through." Sasuke then pulled his arm back, creating chidori and pierced through Madara's chest.

"It's a little too late to go to Hidden Leaf." The man said as everyone watched as the attack and Sasuke literally went right through him. Sasuke had landed on a branch and looked at the orange-masked shinobi over his shoulder, "Your purpose is fruitless. Too bad."

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha asked.

Madara slowly turned to look at Sasuke, "The Village Hidden in the Leaves is no more."

Sasuke gasped, everyone else confused. "Where you saying!?" Karin spoke up.

Zetsu had slowly appeared from the branch, "I'll explain it to you."

"So, who is the new Hokage?" Madara asked his partner.

"Someone named Danzo." Zetsu answered.

Madara looked back at the group. "It's pretty much what we expected."

"Danzo… Is the Hokage?" Sasuke said, surprised.

"Yes, one of the high-ranking elders of the Hidden Leaf who drove your elder brother in a corner." Asami eyes narrowed at Madara's words. "He is the new Hokage."

"What the hell happened to the Hidden Leaf Village?" For a second, Sasuke sounding surprisingly concerned.

"My subordinate, Pain, destroyed the Hidden Leaf. And because both you and Pain were a bit too overbearing, it seems the five Kage are going to take action."

"The five Kage?" Sasuke repeated.

Madara went on to explain. "There will be a Five Kage Summit Conference."

"I'll explain from there." Zetsu said.

Zetu explained Pain's death and how Naruto had defeated him all on his own. The whole story of how Konoha got destroyed, but yet everyone was alive because Pain revived them in the end because he became conformed by the Jinchuuriki's words.

"This Naruto guy defeated Pain all by himself?" Suigetsu repeated, unable to soak it all in.

"That's right. He's become extremely strong." Zetsu answered. "I think he's stronger than Sasuke right now."

Asami's eyes lit up with admiration as Sasuke hmphed, smirking at Zetsu's words. _'So, the Nine-Tails is really that strong, huh?'_ She remembered the eyes of the Jinchuuriki, frantic yet determined in finding Sasuke. _'He's still a baka though.'_

"I don't care about that." Sasuke said, "My main concern is this Five Kage Summit."

"What are we going to do? The Leaf Village is no more. And if this Danzo, our target, is going to the Five Kage Summit, shouldn't we be heading there too?" Suigetsu explained. Karin turned around and glared at him. "W-What? Am I wrong?"

"We, Taka, will take the Hokage's head at the Five Kage Summit." Sasuke then said, making it final. If it wasn't one thing it was the other. She didn't know what was worse, destroying a village or storming in a meeting with Kage and then killing the Hokage of an already destroyed village?

Why did things have to go from worse to even worse? "Sasuke-kun, don't you think that's too much?" Asami said, hoping to change his mind. _'That also means Mizukage-sama will be there… Oh no…'_ The closed her eyes and then opened them, looking at the Taka leader. "How can we fight against security, the Hokage, Raikage, Tscuhikage, Kazekage, and Mizukage as well as the Samurai General? Aren't you way over your head, look how much we suffered from the Hachibi. A substitute at that!"

Karin and Suigetsu looked away, Juugo looking at Asami and then Sasuke. "We keep changing our destination, our plans, and our goals. Sasuke-kun, make up your mind and don't let this… This, this idiot influence _you! _You're the _leader _of Taka."

Madara chuckled, "Well, well…".

Sasuke had looked at Asami and then closed his eyes. "We can take them on."

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled, growing frustrated. "Do our lives mean anything to you? I know you'd rather throw yours away in vengeance but that's not me! I'm not doing this."

"So, you'll turn against me?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

The bluenette narrowed her eyes, "If that's what it takes to leave then fine. My goal has been pushed aside, it's not like it really matters. Taka this and Taka that, I don't really care anymore."

"Asami-san, you don't mean that." Juugo said, trying to diffuse Asami from fighting Sasuke.

"Do I, Juugo? Do I really mean that!?" She growled, "I'm sick of this Madara and I'm sick of this senseless changing. I didn't sign up for this. I didn't want to destroy the village anyway; Konoha has nothing to do with me." She kept her eyes on Sasuke, "What's it going to be, Sasuke-kun? Are you going to use Amaterasu on me as well!?"

"Asami-chan!" Karin yelled at her, "Stop it!" The girl sucked her teeth folded her arms, keeping her eye on the Uchiha. "Shinobi are approaching this way!" Karin said, "Konoha ninja."

Sasuke and Asami continued their stare off, Madara and Zetsu soon disappeared. "I'll let you two handle it."

"We have to hurry." Karin urged them, both of them continuing to glare at one another.

Asami then placed her hand on the handle of her katana, "Will you fight me, Sasuke-kun? Is that my ticket out of Taka?"

Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo kept their eyes on her as she seemed serious. She wasn't turning back, it was clear.

The Uchiha placed his hand on Kusanagi, ready to get into an attack. "Sasuke-san, she's just upset. She doesn't mean what she says." Karin intervened. "You better shape up, Asami-san."

"I'm serious, Karin." The girls voice was hard and cold, "I'm not going to do this anymore." She closed her eyes, "I risked my life for someone who would throw me in a battle we can't win for the second time. I refuse."

"Hmph…" The Uchiha opened his eyes, his sharingan activated. "Or I can just have leaf ninja interrogate you and imprison you for your war crimes."

"I'll face that punishment if it means I'll stop following an idiot like you." She smirked, "I'll jump to it." The girl jumped from the branch and then landed on the ground, or more like on top of someone.

When she opened her eyes, she had seen the blonde hair shinobi. "You!?"

"You!?" They both yelled at one another in unison.

"W-Who is that!? A boy yelled.

She immediately climbed off of him and stood, "She's an accomplice of Sasuke's." The Jinchuuriki then pulled out a kunai, ready to attack.

"I'm not here to fight, Uzumaki." What would she do?

Suddenly, the white-haired man from before with the half mask and the headband that covered his one eye had appeared. "What are you doing here?" The man narrowed his visible eye.

"I'm turning myself in." She raised her hands.

All three of them looked surprised. She tilted her head back and looked up, she could feel that the group was gone. "This might be a trap!" The little boy yelled, getting out a kunai as well.

"Its not a trap." Asami said, throwing her sword and her ninja pouch in front of them, her hands up. "I'm really giving myself in."

Naruto and Kakashi looked at one another, "Then come with us." Kakashi then said, picking up the girl's sword and ninja pouch.

The bluenette sighed and walked in-between Naruto and Kakashi, showing obvious defeat. Naruto kept glancing at her, his blue eyes showing their skepticism. "You know where Sasuke is or where he's going to."

She looked at him, "Of course." She answered, "but we'll have to wait until we're in Konoha. I'm pretty sure you have an Intelligence Division, no? I'll probably be in jail, charged as a criminal when I haven't killed anyone." She placed her arms behind her head and let out a sigh.

Kakashi hadn't said another word as they had returned back to the village, walking through the gates then towards a tent. "Wow…." She felt sad for the village; it was deeply, deeply wounded.

Naruto looked at her as he had seen sympathy on her face as she looked around. They had gone down a row of tents until finally they had seen Ibiki. "Morino-san," Kakashi called to him.

The tall, heavily scarred man had looked at them and walked over. "What is it, Hatake?"

"We have one of Sasuke's accomplices who have turned herself in for interrogation." He said as he looked down at the girl, who was looking at Ibiki.

The man's eyes slightly widened, surprised. She looked at him, "No need for torture. I'll tell you everything you want to know." She said as he led her into the tent, opening the curtain.

"Morino-san!" Naruto called out to him.

The man looked back at the Jinchuuriki, Asami eyeing him as well. "I'd like to be there to hear about the information about Sasuke."

Kakashi looked at him and then at Morino, nodding his head. "I too and I imagine Sakura deserves to know as well."

The Kiri kunoichi stood as Morino led her into the interrogation room, "Hai." The man said as Kakashi then went to retrieve Sakura as Naruto went inside the interrogation tent. There were two chairs and a table. Asami sat in one, assuming it was for her. There was one lone light that sat on the table.

She folded her arms and crossed her legs, her eyes closed and her head tilted downward. There were two other men in the tent, soon a pink-haired girl and the white-haired men walked inside the tent. "Start from the beginning," Ibiki said, "How did you meet Sasuke."

Asami opened her eyes and looked at the group before her, one shinobi at a desk waiting to jot down what she said word from word. "Ano…" She sighed, "I might as well tell you who I am."

"You're willing to say that much?" Ibiki said, surprised.

The girl looked at him. "I turned myself in, did I not?" She blinked twice.

"Continue." He nodded, allowing her to start.

"Eto…ano. My name is Mizune Asami and I am from Kirigakure. I'm from a small clan and nine-years-ago, my brother had left and joined the Akatsuki. He is Mizune Akihiko." She explained, her arms remaining folded across her chest. "I had left the village months ago in search for him, when I met Sasuke-san I was in the Land of Waves. He was already traveling with," She paused, "with someone."

"Who is that someone?" Ibiki questioned.

She didn't want to give Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo away but it seemed like even if she did cover for them, the truth would come out. "Suigetsu." She finally said, feeling guilty. "They were in search for Zabuza's sword, the Kubikiribōchō in which this crime boss Daikoku, Tenzen had. Just one of his men was using it. And so, we made a bet that nobody would die but who ever got the sword first won."

Naruto and Sakura as well as Kakashi had deadpanned expressions. "What?" Naruto spoke up.

"Hm? Oh, the bet? Well, it was just for fun." She shrugged her shoulders, "Sasuke-kun, I mean san, was fun very few times." She looked down and then shook her head, "Anyway, once we got the sword we went to one of Orochimaru's hideouts and we found Karin. I don't know her last name; I just know her name is Karin. Anyway, we found her and she traveled with us." Asami failed to mention of the prisoners they had let go and the hideout was actually a jail for experiments, she wasn't going to tell these people the whole truth.

"And after we found her, we got Juugo. I don't know his last name either, but he gets killer impulses that are hard to control, but Sasuke could control them." She said, not mentioning this cursed seal.

Ibiki nodded, insisting that she kept talking. "Anyway, so we made the group Sasuke named 'Hebi' in which had served one purpose and that was to kill Itachi-sama or more like, Sasuke would kill him and we would make sure nobody else interfered." She explained, nodding her head as if she was wondering if she was satisfied with what she said. "After Sasuke's fight with Itachi, he had suddenly changed. I guess the fact he killed his brother, or whatever, I don't know. He seemed colder…" She trailed off, deciding she wasn't going to tell them about Taka and their goal. "Then we joined the Akatsuki."

"We aligned with the Akatsuki and I'm not even fully sure how that came to be. I hadn't seen my brother the whole time during it, heard he was in Rain but he could've left already. He was always on the move. So, this guy…. I forgot his name, but he had the swirly mask…." She lied, playing off that some of her memory was fuzzy.

"Tobi?" Naruto repeated, "He has this goofy personality?"

Asami narrowed her eyes, "Goofy? No, he wasn't hardly goofy. He wanted to use Sasuke-san, I knew that much but Sasuke wasn't falling for it but we had a mission and that was to retrieve the Eight-Tails."

"The Eight-Tails!?" Naruto repeated.

Ibiki then rose a hand, stating for Asami to pause. "Naruto, you can't just keep interrupting like that."

"Oh, sorry." The Uzumaki said, looking down.

The Kiri kunoichi then continued, "We almost died trying to catch him, all of us. Juugo having to heal Sasuke's neck and chest cavity since it had been blown off. He's healed, safe now. I'm not sure what happened since I was knocked unconscious by one of the Hachibi's hit. But who we thought we brought back was actually a substitute, the real Hachibi is safe. Of course, today was when the… swirl masked guy told us we still had to retrieve him but then changed his mind."

"He changed his mind? What for?" Ibiki asked, his eyes narrowing.

"He was encouraging Sasuke to…" She placed her hand on her head, "to do something about Danzo… Oh, they want Danzo."

All of their eyes had widened. "I'll send more security for Danzo to the summit." One shinobi said.

He and another ninja teleporting to fulfill a task. "Is that all?" Ibiki asked.

"That is all up until now, yes." Asami nodded, "All I wanted was to find my brother and bring him home but I got entangled in this whole mess." She sighed, "That's what I get for following Uchiha Sasuke." She spat. But after a few more minutes, her features softened.

Sakura and Naruto as well as Kakashi took note of her change of expression. "Why is that you have turned yourself in?" Sakura asked.

"Because I never agreed to any of this, except for Hebi's goal. I had agreed to help him pursue Itachi because I always believed that it was right for him to deal with his family according to how he wished to and I thought it would bring me closer to my brother. Once the Akatsuki got involved, I had a feeling that I was stepping into more than what I bargained for. I decided that enough was enough. Sasuke-san and I did not see eye to eye there, we were even about to fight."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Is there anything else you would like to know?" Asami then asked.

"Yes, what kind of ninja are these that Sasuke aligned himself with. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo?" Ibiki asked.

"I can't really dub them into a type." She said, "I can't answer your question there."

The white-haired man stepped forward, "One of them is a sensor type."

"Oh, Karin. Yes, she is but the others I can't decipher. Juugo has this weird marking that gives him these killer impulses and he can talk to animals. Suigetsu's body can turn into water, so even if you chop him in half he'll just reattach." She went on to say, closing her eyes.

"Is Suigetsu the one who took you back when we captured you?" Sakura asked, her green eyes on Asami's form.

Kakashi closed his eyes, "Yes, he's the one with Zabuza's blade."

Asami nodded her head. "Yes. That's Suigetsu."

The Leader of the Interrogation squad nodded his head. "You've cooperated well, more than most people."

"I'll stay here and do my time. It's not like I can go back home." She said, and tilted her head back. "I can't go home without my brother." She said, placing her arm over her eyes.

The remainder of team seven softened their features, looking at her as she seemed broken or troubled. "She shouldn't spend her time in here. Since she knows Sasuke-kun and has worked with him, she'll only be useful to us if she joins us."

The girl sat up and looked at him, "Eh?"

"She isn't a bad person." Naruto vouched for her, "I haven't seen her kill or endanger the lives of anyone when we met. She's telling the truth about everything, Morino-san."

Asami looked at him curiously, unsure of why he was defending her. Ibiki looked at Kakashi, who gave him a nod. "I think Naruto may be right. She'll be under my watch, if she even for a second thinks she's going to be able to rejoin Sasuke or attack any of us in the village, I'll put her down."

"You can count on, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned.

"Its really out of code to do that." Ibiki said, "But since the Hokage isn't here then it is my duty of whether she can be relieved or not."

Asami looked at Ibiki, wondering what his decision will be. "Asami, you are ordered to stay in the village or in the vicinity of Kakashi's supervision until we either decide to punish you or let you leave from Konohagakure and back to Kirigakure. Hatake is allowed to use any type of force to stop you or kill you if you disobey the conduct of this village. If you attempt to escape this village or disobey Kakashi, you will be killed."

"I understand." Asami gave a nod.

* * *

**Asami:** Female Japanese name meaning "Morning Sea."

**Akihiko:** Male Japanese name meaning "Bright, shining prince." Although Aki means "Autumn."

**Betsu ni:** Meaning nothing or nothing really.

**Ano:** Meaning Um or uhhh

**Eto:** Meaning err...


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naurto or any of its characters.

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: R&R/Pein Arc to Current Arc - Asami wanted to bring her brother home and away from the Akatsuki. Little did she know what made her brother leave and the selfishness of her actions. Along the way, she finds the meaning of selflessness and sacrifice as well as a Ninja's most feared emotions: love and sadness. NarutoxOC

**Author's Note: **_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_The Curse of Hatred_

* * *

As soon as they left the interrogation tent, they had immediately decided that they were going to Land of Iron and she was only going because she was under Kakashi's supervision. She wasn't sure what the whole mission was, but she knew that it had something to do with Sasuke. And so, she remained silent and decided that she would not protest even though it wasn't like she had much of a chance to. She looked down at the cloak, it was the same one they wore when she had first met them. Her Akatsuki robe was discarded and probably burned; it wasn't like she wouldn't need it anymore anyway.

She was walking along with, the man she had met before who had wood release; Yamato. She kept silent during their trip, "Ah, you're lucky our village is in the state it's in. You would've been in jail." Yamato said to her, her eyes peering at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I know." She spoke, "I don't care."

Naruto looked at her, "But you wouldn't have been able to find your brother."

"It's not like my onii-san wants to be found anyway. He left me." She said, her eyes narrowing. "Even though I haven't given up on him, he obviously gave up on our clan. I'm sure he wouldn't even care if I decided to rot in jail in a foreign village."

All of them had remained silent, "You don't sound as hopeful as you sounded before." Kakashi noted, "Why the change?"

She looked up at the white-haired shinobi, "Because every time I reach out to him," her eyes started to brim with tears, but she immediately looked away and tried to blink them away but one had successfully slid down her cheek. "He just keeps getting farther and farther away."

Naruto eyes lowered, feeling sympathy for her. It was how he felt about Sasuke. "What if we find him?"

"Naruto," Yamato looked at the Uzumaki, "he's an s-rank criminal who has committed crimes under the name of Akatsuki. He has killed many people, he's not someone you can just find and convince to go back home without suffering the consequences."

Asami looked at the Uzumaki herself, surprised that he was willing to help her anyway. "It's okay, Naruto-san." She gave him a sad smile, "It was an impossible dream anyway."

"No, it's not." Naruto stopped walking, making a 'no way' gesture with his arm. "You can't just give up. He's your family, right? You love and want him back; you can't just give up on that! Isn't that what kept you going for all these years."

She appeared taken back, her eyes soon looking away from him and down at the ground. "Mm." She nodded, "Your right but after a series of heavy hits, it's hard to not give up once in a while." She said as Yamato and Kakashi had looked at the two.

"Our mission begins now. We'll be tailing the cloud Ninja to the Land of Iron." Yamato said as they immediately ducked down, "I already have placed something I can track them with." The group nodded her head and then sped off, following after Yamato

They had made sure their movements were quick yet silent, not wanting to give off any sound that could give them away.

It hadn't taken them long to reach Iron country. Snow falling from the sky and the air growing more and more chilly. Asami, used to the climate, hadn't been affected but Naruto had sneezed once in a while in which resulted in Yamato shushing him.

Soon enough, the group of cloud ninja had met up with another group of three. The Konoha and Kiri ninja had hid behind a large rock with Naruto peeking from the side. However, they were caught and then that's when they made their appearance and jumped in front of the six Cloud ninja. "We need to talk." Naruto said to the group.

Asami had looked at the cloud ninja as one spoke. "You actually tailed Samui. You guys are pretty good." The pale, blondee haired cloud ninja said.

"Y-You…" One mumbled with a lollipop in his mouth.

A grown man with a lollipop? Well, she had seen stranger Asami thought. "You're Naruto!" The mocha-skinned red-head said, obviously not happy about Naruto's appearance. "You tailed us! What's the big idea!?"

Another man spoke; he had dark skin and platinum blonde hair like the bigger one. But the bigger one, she knew was the Fourth Raikage because of his Kage hat. "Boss, the one on the right is Hatake Kakashi."

"I know that!" The slicked-back hair Kage said, his voice rough, deep, and stern. "Did the Hokage send you, Hatake Kakashi?"

"No, I came to ask you personally about a request by Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf." Kakashi explained.

The Rai seemed perplexed, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"If you could just hear him out just for a while." Kakashi pleaded.

The Raikage stared at the Jinchuuriki, his expression intense. The pale, blonde hair shinobi then spoke again. "Isn't this a bit rude? Stopping us en route to the summit without any prior notice?"

Asami decided to defend them, Kakashi and Yamato as well as Naruto surprised. "We are fully aware of that, but we had no other choice and this is something we humbly ask that you lend your ears to."

The man was surprised as the girl kept her eyes fixed on the Raikage, "No matter."

"You there, boy! Speak!" The Raikage said to Naruto, Asami looked at the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes and then opening as his expression became serious. "I want to cancel the disposal of Uchiha Sasuke."

Asami's eyes widened. Was he crazy? Did he really think that, that was going to happen? All the Cloud Ninja were surprised, "H-Hey, this isn't really the place…" The one shinobi with the candy in his mouth said.

"Are you still talking about that!" The maroon-haired kunoichi yelled.

"You sure got guts." The Fourth Raikage commented.

"What are you saying…?" The one cloud ninja said.

Naruto stepped forward, pleading his case. "I know it sounds ridiculous!" He slightly bowed, his eyes closed as he continued on. "But this is the only way I know how to say it! Sasuke-kun is my friend." The Kiri ninja eyelids lowered as she looked at the jinchuuriki, "My friend's gonna get killed. I can't just stand by and let it happen. On top of that, I don't want Sasuke-kun to be the cause of the Leaf and Cloud Villages killing each other. I don't want my friends or the Cloud to fight for revenge!" His body shook from the emotions that riled with him.

She could feel that pang of guilt. _'Didn't I once think of Sasuke-kun as a friend? And even I betrayed him…'_ Asami thought as she closed her eyes, unable to concentrate on the situation before hand.

The Raikage stood there for a few minutes before walking, Asami opening her eyes and following his movement but all the man did was walk past Naruto, who immediately ran and stood in front of him. The man walked around him, but Naruto repeated his actions until he finally fell down with his hands and knees on the snow covered ground ground, and his head looking down. "I'm begging you!" The Kiri kunoichi withheld a gasp, shocked at his actions. "I don't want us killing each other out of vengeance anymore!"

The Kumogakure leader had looked at Naruto for a few seconds before walking around him, continuing his way to the summit.

"All Sasuke ever thought about was revenge! He became obsessed with it and that changed him. Vengeance makes you go mad. It turns you into someone you don't recognize anymore. I don't want anyone else to become like Sasuke! I don't want the Leaf and Cloud Villages to destroy each other." The boy's voice began to crack, tears hanging at the corner of his eyes. "That's why!" Naruto began to cry.

He felt atop of the snow, still fighting but continuing with his tears. "We will dispose of Sasuke!" The Raikage said, "After that, _you_ can stop the cycle. "

"What a fool…" The one cloud kunoichi said.

"We are in a hurry. We've let you have your say." The one pale, male shinobi said. Naruto hadn't said a word.

Yamato stepped forward, "Raikage-sama. The incident in which you tried to obtain the Hyuga Byakugan is still unresolved on our side. The Hidden Leaf swallowed tears of blood and avoided fighting the Cloud, who fueled the fires of war. It's thanks to those noble sacrifices that your people still exist. Please try not to forget that."

Kakashi then stepped forward towards Naruto, giving his speak on the matter. "Right here and now, this young ninja, no matter how awkwardly, is bowing his head in his affection for the Cloud and Leaf, village and nation." Kakashi continued facing the Raikage, "Raikage-sama. As one of the five Kage, what do you think of this?" He asked.

The man turned and looked at the Jinchuuriki from over his shoulder and then fully turned, his voice rising. "A ninja does not bow his head so easily. A ninja values action and strength! Concessions are forbidden in agreements made between ninja. This history of man is a history of war. Since the three Great Ninja Wars every nation, and ever land has tried to obtain powerful ninjutsu. Those without power are crushed. That is the truth of the ninja world." He continued with his speech, "The Akatsuki will be branded as wanted fugitives. Then, not only I, but the whole world will hunt Sasuke down."

Asami winced and then looked away as the Raikage continued on, "Yet you bow your head for this criminal and plead for mercy for your friend. In the ninja world, that is not friendship! Boy from the Hidden Leaf, think hard on what you must do! The ninja world does not indulge fools!" The man finally ended his speech and turned, walking away. "Let's go!" The other cloud ninja began following their lord.

The Kiri Kunoichi found herself walking towards the Nine-Tails, unsure of why she was but she had continued on anyway. She placed her knees on the snow and placed her hands under the chin of the Jinchuuriki. He slowly raised his head, looking up at her as tears kept falling down from his cheeks. "Uzumaki-san," Her voice was soft, "your tears are not for nothing." She assured him as his eyes widened, the corner of her lips rising in a smile.

_ 'With a heart as pure and warm as his, maybe he can really find the Sasuke that was at least still pure.' _She thought as the jounin around them had looked at the two, her hands slowly on the boy's cheek and her thumbs wiping away his tears. "Oi, oi…" She said, "Don't be such a namikushi." She teased as he continued looking up at her, still surprised of her words and gentle gestures. As she grabbed his hands from off the snow and pulled him up until he was on his feet. "Hatake-sama, are we going?" She asked as the Jinchuuriki wiped his tears with the back of his wrist.

He closed his eye and nodded, opening it and looking at the jounin beside him. "Yamato…"

"Well stay at an inn for the time being and then go back to Konohagakure the next day." Yamato instructed.

And with that, they had gone to the inn that they had passed by earlier and check into rooms. "You'll be staying in a room with Naruto."

The bluenette and blonde had looked at each other, "But he's a boy!"

"But she's a girl!" They pointed at each other.

"So? We're just resting." Kakashi said, "You can't have a room by yourself and I'm sure you'd be uncomfortable staying in a room with me." The man said as she felt her cheeks flush, embarrassed.

"O-Of course, you're an old man!" She yelled, flailing her arms.

The white-haired jounin rolled his eyes, "Naruto won't harm you. I trust you'll be fine and he won't let you run off, right Naruto?"

The Uzumaki sighed, "Right." He placed a hand on his hip, "I can babysit."

"Babysit!?" She grabbed him by his collar, pulling him close to her. "I don't need anyone babysitting me!" She growled.

_'What happened to the kind girl not too long ago? Ah, she's just a violent as Sakura-chan.'_ The male said as she pushed the boy away from her, who quickly tried to regain his footing. He was more than surprised that she hadn't hit him.

"Fine." Asami sighed of defeat as Kakashi and Yamato had led them to their room for the night. When they reached the room, Asami sat in the corner of the room, the other side of the window while Naruto laid down in the middle.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, Asami closing her eyes and trying to think of a happier thought than the Jinchuuriki balling his eyes out, pleading for the Raikage to change his mind about Sasuke.

Naruto had lied on his back, his sandals off his feet and his headband removed from his forehead. His eyes were glued to the ceiling. "Oi," she said as he then turned to his side and looked in her direction.

"Hm?" He said, their eyes finally meeting.

"Tell me," she leaned forward, "about Sasuke when he used to be back in Konoha. How was he like?" She asked, her mind not helping but being curious.

The blonde-haired boy seemed surprised by her question; he sat up and gave her a grin. "Sasuke-kun used to always train, he took everything pretty seriously."

"Oh?" She blinked twice, "Then he hasn't really changed since then."

Naruto did a half smile, "True, but Sasuke used to do everything to protect us too in battle."

"He's still the same." She continued to smile, Naruto caught off guard. "When we were assigned to capture the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, we had suffered, a lot. Not only was he powerful, but he was a bit of a better strategist than us." The girl let out a sigh as she looked up at the ceiling, "We were at our wits end, Sasuke badly injured but then healed by Juugo-san, but Juugo-san had reverted back into a child by healing Sasuke. Strange, I know."

Naruto listened on as the girl seemed to be reflecting the battle in her mind, "Karin was weak from healing Sasuke previously and all that running and dodging we had to do. Suigetsu risked his life to protect us, using this body of water and shielding us from what would've been our death. But he got hurt and he, I can't even explain how his body just became this ice stone. I felt so scared for us and helpless." She pulled her knees towards her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. "And then, I created ice from the water around me to make an ice dome to protect them, I used Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors to fight him."

"Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors? You're from the Yuki Clan? That's an Ice Release Kekkei Genkai." Naruto said, surprised.

She looked at him, "Yeah. My family is a descendant of the Yuki clan, but my attack wasn't enough since the Hachibi was far stronger than me. I managed to distract him long enough, letting everyone else recuperate for a while but I got knocked out cold. I'm not sure what happen, but I knew Sasuke was the one who saved us in the end." She smiled warmly, "Even though I don't like Sasuke-san very much right now, I'm still grateful for his companionship and him saving my life."

Naruto kept his eyes on her as she looked away from the Jinchuuriki and then at the ground. "So, I guess I kind of see why you value him so much. And like you said before, he's like a brother to you. There's nothing like having a sibling who you care about and once cared about you. That bond is something worth keeping and fighting for." The boy smiled back at her, "So I'm rooting for you, Uzumaki-san."

"You can call me Naruto." He then said, she grew surprised.

"Naruto-san." She finally said and then closed her eyes, her smile growing bigger. Suddenly, her eyes widen as she looked over at the window area. She stood as Naruto followed her gaze and stood up as well, "Madara…" Asami hissed.

"Yo!" The man said as he sat on the railing, "So this is where you've been, Asami-san." He said, "But I really came here to talk to Uzumaki Naruto." He said with his hand pressed against the side of his mask.

Naruto immediately summoned a shadow clone and began to before rasengan and shot it straight to the masked shinobi, which caused the wall to have a hole. "Rasengan straight off the bat?" Asami had ran towards the real Naruto, standing beside him.

"Naruto, you can't fight him. Stay near me, he's capturing Bijuu." Naruto looked at her and then back at the male who was standing on the roof, visible to them both due to the giant hole. The shadow clone soon disappeared.

"I said talk, Asami-san, not take." The man said, "But you know rasengan doesn't work on me, right?"

Soon enough, wood came spiraling out of nowhere and wrapped around Madara and a giant fence had then formed front of both Asami and Naruto, leaving them no room to escape or to be captured. Naruto and Asami both looked at Yamato who stood behind it. "Naruto, you just stay put." He said as he looked up at Madara, "Asami-san, I hope this wasn't a trap."

"Of course it isn't a trap!" Asami growled, "I can't stand this guy!"

"I don't like the brat either." Madara said as he was trapped. Kakashi with his hand having a large chakra of electricity at his hand was suddenly behind him. His headband on his forehead, revealing his scar and sharingan eye. '_He can do Chidori and he has the Sharingan?'_ Asami thought, surprised. _'He must be the son of the White Fang of Konoha that I heard a lot a out!'_

"As expected, Sharingan Kakashi." Madara nonchalantly said, not even afraid as he was caught. "You are fast."

"We won't let you get your hands on Naruto that easily, Uchiha Madara." Kakashi said to the Uchiha, his voice serious and threatening.

"You did just hear my last line, didn't you? No attacks work against Uchiha Madara." Asami's eyes narrowed as she then looked at Naruto.

Yamato had stayed in his place, "I don't know if you are merely erasing your presence or if this is an astral projection, but I know it's necessary for you to manifest physically in order to capture Naruto. Otherwise, you couldn't actually grab him. We'll aim for that." Six columns of wood had rose in the from the floor and to the ceiling around them. "This here is now my territory."

The enemy chuckled, "I never thought it would be easy. You see, I have my own plan. But right now, I'd rather talk."

"Talk?" Kakashi said, surprised.

"Yes. What was it that mad Pain, Nagato, turn into a traitor?" Madara asked, "Naruto… You have aroused my curiosity."

Naruto had placed his hands on the wooden prison, peering through one of the large holes. "Who cares about something like that!? What do you intend to do with Sasuke!? Tell me about Sasuke!?"

The masked man's spoke. "Sasuke, huh? Very well. I'll tell you." Asami was surprised how the man seemed so willing to tell. "About the man whose hatred of the ninja world runs through his bones to his very core. About Uchiha Sasuke." Both Asami and Naruto glared at the masked man, "Sasuke's story cannot be told without mentioning Itachi. So first, hear the truth about Itachi."

_'The truth about Itachi?'_ Asami frowned, she knew that Sasuke's sudden attitude change and wanting to destroy Konoha had something to do with his battle with Itachi.

Madara had gave a lengthy detail of how Itachi came to murdering the clan, how he saved his little brother, and protected the village from another great war. He even went on to how he explained to Sasuke about everything Itachi had done for him in which Asami now pieced together how Taka was made and the goal of Taka was to destroy Konoha.

Naruto punched the fence, "You're lying! It's just nonsense!" Naruto yelled.

"No…" All of them had looked at Asami, "Its true. It has to be. I told you Sasuke, after the battle with Itachi, when he was awake he had became colder, angrier, and distant. I wasn't sure why his aura felt different than before and that is why before we joined the Akatsuki, we were Taka." She closed her eyes and looked down, "Our goal was to destroy Konoha."

Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto had gasped. "But why didn't you tell us that in the interrogation."

"Because I felt some obligation to at least be faithful to the people I thought of as friends, but now… Things are different. That was the real reason why I had wanted to leave the group in the first place, I didn't want to kill innocent people. Even Sasuke went on to say that he wanted to kill the elders, that he didn't care about anyone else in the village."

Naruto eyes narrowed at her word as Madara nodded. " Exactly. Itachi died for the sake of Sasuke and the Konoha village."

"Sasuke wants to avenge his brother." Asami closed her eyes, feeling almost sorry that she had thought so ill of him. She couldn't blame him carrying all this anger and sadness. He had every right to feel that way, if Akihiko had done that for her then she would've want everyone to suffer as well.

Naruto then yelled at Madara, "Did you do this to him!?"

"No, I did not. This is the path Sasuke himself chose." Madara said, "Even Asami knows that much."

Asami glared at him, "But you're using him, I know you are. You're making him stay in the Akatsuki!" She yelled, "You won't let Taka go for your own benefit. And how did Sasuke-san know this truth? I doubt Itachi-san told him, if he hadn't told him this long then you must've told him!"

Naruto and the other gasped, Madara staying silent for a long while. "Whether I told him or not, he did not have no choice in wanting to exact vengeance. That is the fate of hatred for the blood-stained Uchiha. The curse that has, and will forever haunt us."

The Jinchuuriki rose his head, looking at Madara. "Curse?" He repeated, confused.

"The curse of hatred that started with the ancestor of all shinobi long ago, Rikudou Sennin." Madara explained.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Did you say Rikudou Sennin? He's just a myth! The Rinnegan is merely a mutation…"

Madara had cut him off, "That myth was drawn from reality… At one time, Rikudou Sennin taught the ninja arts and tried to set the world on a path to peace… He was halfway in realizing his dream when it happened. Rikudou Sennin entrusted the power and will of the ninja arts to his two children. The elder brother by nature bore the Sennin's "eyes." He was blessed with the Sennin's chakra power and spiritual energy. He perceived power as necessary for peace. The younger brother by nature bore the Sennin's "flesh." He was blessed with the Sennin's life fore and physical energy. He perceived love as necessary for peace. At the Sennin's deathbed, he was forced to choose a successor. But that decision bred the curse of hatred that would live on forever."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Asami's eyes narrowed, "He means that the Sennin didn't choose the elder brother who sought power, but the younger brother who sought love as the successor. Because the elder brother, who was the eldest son, had believed he should've been successor because he was the first born was angry at their father and brother."

Madara then continued on the story, "Thus he started the hateful conflict with his younger brother. Even as time went by, and their blood thinned, their descendants continued to fight. The elder brother's descendants were since then known as "Uchiha," and the younger brother's as "Senju." The fights between the First Hokage Senju Hashirama and I, Uchiha Madara, were fated. This is the second time we meet. I can tell the Senju's Will of Fire dwells within you. Even now I can see the First Hokage in you. Though dead, he still lives on. The man I admired, my rival, the man I hated more than anyone. Senju and Uchiha, the Will of Fire and hatred… Naruto and Sasuke. You and Sasuke are the two next in line, chosen by fate. The Uchiha are the clan destined for vengeance. Sasuke carries all the hatred of the Uchiha clan, and will strike the world with that cursed of hatred. Above strong weapons, above friends and power… his hatred exceeds everything. That is Sasuke's Way of the Ninja."

The Kiri kunoichi had looked down, unable to really soak this all in. Naruto and Sasuke, who were once best friends and like brothers now fated to be mortal enemies because of their descendants. "Naruto, sooner or later you'll end up fighting Sasuke. No, I'm gonna make sure that you run into Sasuke. The long awaited fight of destiny. I'm gonna make Sasuke verify the existence of the Uchiha."

"I knew you were using him!" Asami yelled, becoming enraged.

"Sasuke's not your toy!" Naruto yelled at Madara, both teens becoming enraged. "Stop being so selfish!"

"Even if you were able to change Sasuke's mind as you did with Nagato? That's also pretty selfish, Naruto. To be able to control people, you need a special technique to use the darkness in their hearts. In Nagato's case, I guess he happened to be easily influenced by people."

The Jinchuuriki began baring his teeth and then shouted off, "Don't you dare compare yourself with Nagato! Though his methods were different, he really desired peace! But you're different!"

"Heh, I guess." Madara said.

"The existence of the Uchiha… If that worthless thing is your goal, then why are you gathering the Bijuu?" Kakashi asked. "What the hell are you after!? What do you want!?"

"Oh, yeah. If you really want an answer, I guess it'll have to become a complete being." Madara answered.

"A complete being?" Kakashi repeated, confused.

Yamato then asked, "What does that mean?"

"It wouldn't really matter if I told you. I think I'll talk about it at a more appropriate location. It's been fun talking to you." Soon he began disappear in a spiral, "See you around."

All of them stood there, the tension still heavy in the air as the blonde Uzumaki then lowered his head. "Sasuke…"

Kakashi then jumped down into the room as Yamato undid the prison wall jutsu. "I'm sorry… I withheld information."

He then placed a hand on her shoulder, "But you told us anyway when you could've kept it to yourself."

She looked up at him, surprised by his gesture. "Right… I want you all to trust me. Not only do I have to find Akihiko-nii, I want to help Naruto help Sasuke." Naruto looked surprised as well as both the Jounin. "I'd like to believe that Sasuke and I were at least friends. And I know how it feels to lose a sibling." She then bowed, deeply. "Please accept me as assistance."

Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi all looked at each other, surprised. "Thank you, Asami-san." Naruto said as she lifted her head, to see a bright smile and thumbs up.

She smiled back at him even though she knew right now it was hard for him to smile, but to know he did that for her she couldn't help but return one of her own. "From now on," Kakashi spoke, "We'll keep Madara's words as secret. We're in mist of reconstruction and we must avoid unnecessary mayhem." He explained as he pulled his headband over his sharingan eye. "Furthermore, until we cross check the facts, we can't trust him even though from what Asami-san knows, some of it could be the truth. There's too much we don't know about his claim that higher ups in the Hidden Leaf used Itachi to slaughter the Uchiha clan. Especially you, Naruto. Do you understand?"

The boy clenched his hand into a fist, his eyes growing fierce. "I know."

"We need to explain this to the Inn Keeper." Yamato sighed.

Kakashi let out a sigh of his own, "Its coming out of your pocket." Kakashi explained as they both left, "We'll be downstairs." He said they left Naruto and Asami in the partially destroyed room. Asami looked at Naruto.

"Why don't you go on the roof and get some time to yourself?" Asami placed a hand on his shoulder, "There's a lot on your mind."

He looked at her first surprise but then giving her a small, sad smile. "Yeah…" He then jumped on the roof and sat down to think.

The Kiri kunoichi placed her arms behind her head, "What a mess." She sighed before flopping down onto her butt. She then noticed Naruto's headband and picked it up, the Konoha insignia in the middle as the plate shined brightly. Snowflakes had fell all around her.

Asami then looked up at the gaping hole in the wall in the wall which was being covered by wood. "Yamato-san must be fixing it." She then ran down stairs, Naruto's sandals in one hand and his headband in the other and jumped on the roof next to Kakashi and Yamato.

"Why did you leave the room, Asami-san?" Kakashi asked.

"I thought we… We were getting kicked out," She laughed nervously, "but I guess not."

Soon enough, she had turned her attention to more familiar shinobi. The boy with the dog, the Sakura girl, and two others she did not recognize. Naruto wasn't the first to notice them since he seemed to be meditating from what she could see. "Finally found you!" Kiba then said and then looked at Asami, "It's her, Sasuke's accomplice!"

The large dog then barked, growling at her. Asami blinked twice, "Oh… Not anymore." She said as Kiba appeared confused, "Yah, I'm with you guys now, right Hatake-sama? Yamato-sama?"

Sakura then turned to look at Kiba, "I forgot to mention that she's under Kakashi-sensei's watch. So yeah she will be joining us."

"I still don't trust her." Kiba spat, giving Asami a wary eye.

The girl pouted, "Hmph." She then folded her arms and turned away.

Naruto turned to look at them. "Sakura-chan?" He then stood and walked towards where she was on the roof. "Sai, Kiba, and even Bushy Brows?"

"Bushy brows?" Asami muttered, Yamato leaning forward.

"Its just a nickname." He whispered, "His real name is Lee, Rock."

She looked at the jounin from the corner of her eyes, "But I can see why they call him that. His eyebrows are huge, ne?"

Yamato held back his laugh and then sighed. "Why did you all come here?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto…" The pink-haired kunoichi said, her expression serious. "I need to talk to you." Naruto looked wide-eyed, confused. Everyone had jumped down on the roof, Asami standing behind Naruto along with Kakashi and Yamato. "Naruto…" The Konoha kunoichi began, "I love you."

Asami, Yamato, and Lee had all looked confused. "Nante koto…" The Kiri-nin mumbled.

"Huh?" Naruto was completely off guard. "W-What did you say, Sakura-chan? I think I heard you wrong. Could you say it again?"

Sakura's cheeks were flushed a shade of pink, her green eyes soft as they looked away from the jinchuuriki. "I said…" She then shifted her gaze towards the snow covered ground, "I…" She then looked up at him, "I love you." Naruto's blue eyes remained expression their shock as he blinked. "I said Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I must have been crazy to carry a torch for him for so long. Listen carefully when someone confesses her feelings for you!"

Naruto's shocked expression quickly changed, his brows furrowing and his eyes slightly narrowed. The corner of his lips dipped into a frown as he stared at his comrade, "But why? What for!? This isn't the place to be joking around. It's not funny, Sakura-chan. What's going on?" Asami and Kakashi looked at Naruto.

The girl shook her head, "Nothing really. I just woke up. Why should I love a Rogue Ninja who's a criminal?" Asami eyes then narrowed, the thin line her mouth was now a frown. Was she? Was she toying with his feelings? Even Sasuke lost out to Naruto in love, huh? Just about every girl was in love with Sasuke as far as she knew. "I'm not a child anymore. I can face reality. So Naruto, you can forget about that promise you made to me." She said, her finger pointed up and a smile on her face. "You can stop chasing after Sasuke, all right?"

_'I get it now.'_ The Kiri-nin looked at Naruto_, 'Naruto must've promised Sakura to bring Sasuke back. And of course, Naruto held onto that promise because he always loved Sakura and wanted Sasuke to come back. And so, Sakura realized he still kept his promise and she wants Naruto to give up on that promise so that he wouldn't feel hurt or obligated anymore. But she's failing to realize that's not what keeps Naruto running after Sasuke. It's more than just her promise.'_ She closed her eyes.

Even Yamato had gotten upset, "What's going on?" He said, moving forward but Kakashi held out his hand pushed the jounin back.

Sakura kept her closed-eyed smile. "Sakura-chan, did something happen?" asked the Nine-Tails. "This is all so sudden."

"Nothing happen!" The girl waved her arms. "It's obvious why I fell in love with you." Sakura then step forward and hugged the jinchuuriki, her chin resting on her shoulder. Everyone watched silently. "Sasuke keeps getting farther and farther away from me. But Naruto, you've always stuck by my side and cheered me up. Naruto, I've finally realized your true self. Even with Pain, you returned when you were needed most. The hero who protected the village. Today, everyone in the village admires you. And I'm simply one of them now. "

This confession was growing more painful, Asami wondered how Naruto felt. What must've been going in his mind because he didn't seem overjoyed like one who realized the person they loved had returned their feelings. If anything, he was probably shocked and angry. It just didn't feel that this was genuine. "You used to be a prank-loving loser. But now you've become a wonderful person. And I've witnessed it all, first-hand. Meanwhile, Sasuke keeps adding to his crimes, and breaking my heart. Always becoming more of a stranger. But you Naruto, I'm able to be close to you like this. You comfort me. I care about you from the bottom of my heart—"

Soon Naruto had pushed Sakura away, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Cut it out, Sakura-chan. This joke isn't funny at all!" For a minute, it had looked like Sakura, herself, was about to cry. Asami wasn't sure if because she actually felt all those things or because Naruto had known better.

She then smiled, "Why are you so upset? I'm just telling you that I like you now instead of Sasuke. You know the saying, "women are as fickle as the autumn weather." "

The grip he had on his shoulders became tighter, his voice grown dark. "I hate people who lie to themselves!"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Asami looking still at Naruto's back, "I'm lying to myself?" Sakura's eyes narrowed. Naruto then gave a nod, but Sakura had backhand his hand off her shoulder. "I'm the one who decides how I feel! If you hate me, just come out and say so! Don't just make up a convenient excuse!"

"But it doesn't make sense!" Naruto argued back, his hands open in a slight shrug. "You came all the way out here just to tell me that?"

"Just to tell you? "Just"?" She yelled, "You don't think it's a big deal for a girl to profess her love!? I came "all the way out here"? Of course, I'd come all the way out here! Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! That's all you think about! Going after Sasuke and putting yourself in danger! You're the Nine-Tails' Jinchuuriki and the Akatsuki are after you! Worry about yourself for a change! I'm saying that it's not necessary to endanger yourself just to chase after Sasuke! I want you to come back to the village now, that's why I'm here. That's all!"

Naruto eyes saddened, lowering a bit but then he glared at the girl before him. "I think it just sounds like a painful excuse. I know you pretty well, Sakura-chan."

"Then why don't you understand? I don't care about Sasuke now that he's a criminal." She said, obviously frustrated. So the promise between us doesn't matter anymore."

He closed his eyes. "It's not just about the promise. I kind of understand more now, about why Sasuke has become obsessed with revenge," He opened his eyes and looked away, "and is causing so much damage. Sasuke loved his family and his clan. Because his love was so deep, it's hard for him to forgive."

Kiba then spoke up, his brows furrowed. "If he were so devoted, why would he join the Akatsuki after defeating the unforgivable Itachi?"

"That's not how it went down." Naruto answered. "What really happened…"

"Naruto!" Kakashi called him, warning him not to speak any more about it.

Asami narrowed his eyes and then walked forward, standing next to Naruto. "It's because Sasuke-kun is so devoted, hurt, and vengeful that he is making these choices." She answered. Kiba, Sai, Lee, and Sakura looked as Asami as well as Kakashi and Yamato. "I haven't known Sasuke-kun as long as you all have and I have once looked at him differently. However," she closed her eyes, "one shouldn't pre-judge someone without knowing the whole truth."

Naruto looked at her from the corner of her eyes. He then gave a nod, "Sakura-chan, it doesn't matter, even if there's no promise between us anymore. I personally wanted to save Sasuke."

Sakura appeared confused and shocked, anger still evident on her features as well as concern. Kiba then walked forward and whispered a few words, but Sakura had stepped on his foot. Kiba yelled, his eyes brimming with tears from the pain.

"Forget it! I'm going back." The pinkette spun around walked, Kiba kneeling in pain as his dog went over to comfort him. "Let's go, Kiba, Lee-san, Sai!"

"Sakura-san…" Lee mumbled.

"Let's go." Kiba ordered as the group then went on to follow her.

Asami looked at Naruto beside her as he stared at Sakura as she walked away. The Kiri-nin placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You okay?"

He looked at the female to his left, her eyes showing genuine concern. "Mm." He nodded.

She knew he was lying. There was no way he could be okay after that. Her grip on his shoulder became tight and then loosened, "You sure, Naruto-san?" She asked, her eyes slightly narrowing as if telling him to be more truthful.

He looked away from her. "No…" He finally answered.

"Oi," She said as he continued to keep his eyes averted, "Oi!" She said again, "Look at me, will you!?"

He then turned to look at her as she leaned in, their foreheads pressing together. His cheeks flushed red, "A-Asami-san."

"Girls are crazy, okay? But we're crazy for a reason! Don't be upset with Sakura-san. She has her reasons, alright?" She said before moving back, "Everything will work out," she nodded, "alright?" Kakashi had looked at the Kiri-nin, letting out a slight chuckle. Naruto gave her a small smile as they then began to walk back to the inn, "I could use some sleep right about now." She said, letting out a sigh.

Even though Naruto had gone back to think about the events that just happened, she had tried to ignore it and somehow lift up his attitude and her own. When Naruto reached the inn's doors, they had seen this very tall pale guy. Oh, that's right. He was the one known as Sai.

"Sai! What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi nodded, "It's a clone."

"I'm going to tell you what Sakura really wanted to say earlier, but couldn't."

Naruto blinked, his face revealing his surprise. "Really wanted to say?"

"What do you mean, Sai?" Yamato finally asked.

All of them stood straight, looking at the pale and black-haired shinobi infront of them. "Sakura didn't come to confess her love for you. The Hidden Leaf Ninja have a come to a consensus and I'm here to inform you."

"I thought it was strange. So she was hiding something after all." Naruto seemed somewhat relieved.

Sai looked away, "I've come to understand her feelings. Why Sakura couldn't bring herself to tell you."

"Tell me, Sai, about the consensus." Naruto asked, growing impatient.

"The Hidden Leaf will deal with Sasuke. Every one of your comrades is committed to that and will act accordingly." Everyone appeared shocked.

So… The Hidden Leaf saw Sasuke as a wanted, disposable criminal. Naruto then grabbed Sai's arms, "Did Sakura-chan… Did Sakura-chan really agree to that!? Sakura-chan loves Sasuke so much! And yet… How could she…"

"After Akatsuki's attack on our village, the Hidden Leaf Ninja can no longer recognize Sasuke as one of their own, not after he supported the Akatsuki." The Nine-Tails dropped his arms to his side, "Sakura is not a fool. She's not a child who wouldn't understand the difficulty of the situation. That's why we came here in person to try to explain it to you." Sai explained, Naruto's mouth parted as his expression stated his shock.

Kakashi sighed then shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Meanwhile, the boy next to Asami clenched his fists and held back tears, "Then why didn't she just come out and tell me the truth?"

"It wasn't that simple. You know that." Kakashi spoke, explaining Sakura's intentions as Asami closed her eyes. _'I understand her heart now..'_ Asami thought. "She understood how hurt you would feel."

"But still…" Naruto's said, his voice revealing his hurt.

"By telling you she's given up on Sasuke," Sai went on to explain, "and declaring her love for you, she was freeing you from the burden of that promise you made." Naruto's eyes widened. "And still, you insisted on rescuing Sasuke. I believe that's why she couldn't tell you the truth because she was thinking about your feelings. In fact, she probably expected you to say that. To be honest, Sakura made us promise not to tell you the truth. She said she would tell you somehow. She said it was her duty to do so."

"But if she expected Naruto's reaction," Yamato added, "she never intended to tell him the truth, right?"

Asami then looked at Yamato, "Then that means she's planning to do something." Asami said.

Sai nodded, "This is just an assumption on my part. But I believe Sakura…"

"She intends to kill Sasuke herself…" Kakashi finished his sentence, everyone surprised.

Yamato's eyes widened as he questioned Sai. "Is that true, Sai!?"

The boy nodded his head. "Probably. Sakura smiled and told everyone she would cooperate. But this time, I saw through her fake smile."

The Uzumaki was too shocked, "No way. Sakura-chan wouldn't do such a thing. She's crazy about Sasuke—"

"It's because she loves him so much that she can't bear to watch Sasuke turn more and more evil." Sai interrupted, "It's because she loves him so much that she wants to save Sasuke from his path of evil. Even if that means killing the one she loves with her own hands. That is how committed she is to her love for Sasuke." Asami closed her eyes. "And in doing so, Naruto… She's prepared to accept your hatred. It's her way of atoning for the lifelong burden she placed on you. Until now, Sakura relied on you too much. This time, she intends to resolve everything alone."

"Sai… Why are you telling me all this?" asked Naruto.

"It wasn't my intention, but I'm partly to blame for provoking Sakura." Sai explained. "That's why I told you. I couldn't ignore what Sakura's doing. And besides, I belong to Team 7."

Naruto looked down. "I see." He then winced and placed his hand on his forehead, Asami growing worried of what all of this was doing to him. There is only but so much heartache that one could truly take.

However, they turned to see three shinobi landed their way towards them. "There is something you must hear immediately."

The female said, she had green eyes and blonde hair, which was gathered into four ponytails. The boy in the middle had short, spiky reddish hair and bright green eyes. Around his eyes were black rings and what look like Love written on Kanji on his forehead. The male beside him had purple facepaint and a black hood.

Since nobody seemed defensive, she gathered that they all knew each other. The female continued speaking. "We will tell you everything that happened at the Five Kage Summit." She explained.

_'Sasuke must've really made an appearance.'_ Asami thought, feeling guilty again since she hadn't told that truth either.

The red-hair male began to explain all that happened. Sasuke's appearance and destruction as well as the other members of Taka's role in helping him. Asami didn't know what to do or say, she had wondered how things would've went if she had been there. "I see." Yamato had his arms crossed his chest, soaking in the information that was giving to them. "Who would have thought the meeting would become so intense. I guess with Danzo…"

Yamato then looked at Kakashi, who then turned to look at him. "I'm not too eager about becoming the Hokage."

"Why not, Hatake-san? I think you would be a good Hokage and a handsome one at that." Asami teased as the man sighed.

"First I was an old man and now I'm handsome?" He seen her giggle, knowing that she was just playing with him. Even though he wished he wasn't the butt of the joke, he had felt glad that someone was trying to lift the thick, heavy tension in the air.

"Just because your old doesn't mean your ugly." Asami waved her finger, "I'll give you 20 to 30 years before you get all 'Bleh, he's an old man' kind of vibe." She placed her hands on her hips.

The white-haired male glared at her, "Even if the situation requires me to accept I'll have to return to Hidden Leaf and hear what the others say."

"Madara had declared war on us." The girl known as Temari then stated. "There's no time to deliberate."

Asami nodded, "I'm still sure everyone will approve, Hatake-sama."

"I agree." Yamato said. "We should have them proceed on the premise that you are the Hokage, Kakashi-senpai." Kakashi wasn't too enthused about it at all. He shrugged and sighed. "If our response is delayed and the Akatsuki and Madara take the advantage, that would be even worse."

The Sharingan user then looked at the Wood user from over his shoulder, "I guess you're right. Thanks."

Naruto, however, kept his eyes on the ground. Everyone looking at him, "And Sasuke. For him to attack the summit…"

"Naruto, this is a battle to protect the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tails. Namely you. And it's also for the ninja world. As the Kazekage, I would give my life to protect you." said Gaara. "If Uchiha Sasuke confronts the Allied Shinobi Forces as a member of the Akatsuki, I will show no mercy."

Naruto closed his eyes, Asami frowning deeply. "Sasuke-san…" She whispered.

"Sasuke doesn't care about you. All he wants is darkness." Gaara so bluntly put it. "Naruto, you told me "I am going to be the Hokage." I have become the Kazekage." He took a few steps towards Naruto and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "If you are prepared to bear the burden of being a Kage, then do what is right as Sasuke's friend."

Naruto removed Gaara's hand off of him, his eyes lowered. "We've said everything we needed to say." Temari said, "Let's go, Gaara. We will return to our village. Hatake Kakashi, with understanding that you will be Hokage, the Sand will take action. As allied nations, I pray there will be no conflicting intel between us."

"Understood." Kakashi said.

Gaara then turned as the sand ninja began to leave. "I consider you my friend. In the past, "friend" was merely a word to me. Nothing more, nothing less. But after meeting you, you made me realize that the meaning of that word is what's important. What does it mean? What can you do for Sasuke? Think hard about that. Let's go." And with that, they had left.

"Naruto…" Yamato walked forward, calling his name.

Kakashi had blocked him, "Let him find the answer himself."

It just seemed like Naruto was getting kicked left and right. Asami had looked at him, wondering what action will he take. Would he continue to try to save Sasuke? Or would he… Would he give up and decide to kill Sasuke?

Deep down, she felt like the second option would be something he would never take. Her short time knowing the Uzumaki, and hearing about him she had not figured that he would be that kind of person to ever want to kill someone he had once befriended, especially looked to as a brother at no cost.

"So? What do we do now?" Yamato asked. "In any case, I think we should return to the Hidden Leaf and report what happened at the summit. And also about Sakura."

"The real me is accompanying Sakura." Sai's clone had explained. "She won't be allowed to get near Sasuke! You can count on that."

Kakashi replied, "But it would be better to go in person and take her out of it." He close his eyes, thinking and then sighed. He opened it, looking more determined. "All right! Yamato, take Naruto and Asami and head back to the village. You'll supervise her temporarily for me. I'll bring Sakura back." He pointed his thumb to himself. "Sakura is no match for Sasuke. It would be like she's going there to die."

The white-haired jounin continued with his plan, "I'll dispatch the Ninja Hounds with a report about the summit since it's urgent."

Yamato nodded, "Understood."

The Hatake shinobi then turned to look at the clone, "Sai, take me to Sakura."

"Yes." The clone nodded.

Asami continued to look at the down trotted Naruto, wondering what he was thinking still. She walked over to him, "Naruto-san." She called his name, her hand slightly tugging his black sleeve. "Let's go."

He didn't move, but he then clenched his teeth and let out panic gasps of air and clenching his hand into a fist. He then grabbed onto his jacket, his hand over his chest. "N-Naruto-san!" Asami seemed to panic as he started to lean forward, but she had moved herself in front of him to keep him up as he placed all his wait on her. "Naruto-san!" His eyes were closed, his breathing like he couldn't control it. Almost like he kept gasping for air after being under water for so long. "He's hyperventilating!" She panicked, "Naruto!"

All of them surrounded her, trying to see if they could wake the Uzumaki. "Naruto-san!" She yelled again, her cerulean eyes wide with fear.

**-/ - / -**

They had taken Naruto back to the room to let him rest, his breathing going back to normal and he was in a deep sleep. He was stressed and tired, too many things piling up on him. It was only reasonable that he would have a panic attack. Both and Asami and Yamato had stayed at his bed side, watching him sleep. "You should be resting as well, Asami-san." Yamato said as she looked at the Uzumaki's whose chest would rise and fall evenly, once in while his face would cringe but then it would become peaceful again. He must've been having some sort of nightmare or strange dream.

Asami looked at the brown-haired jounin beside her. "I want to make sure that I'm awake when Naruto wakes up. I'm just a bit worried." She smiled, "I don't know why but… I am." She tilted her head forward, letting out a sigh.

"Do you think Naruto resembles yourself?" He asked, her eyes widened as she sat up straight and looked at him. "Kakashi-senpai told me about the interrogation."

She lowered her eyes, "I see."

"Your brother is a wanted criminal, even more so than he was before." He went on to say, looking at the Uzumaki before them. "Like Naruto, you cling on to old bonds because every bond you make is important. Although, I see that even though you tried to break ties with Sasuke and the other members of that group, you are still fond of them even despite your differences. Even upon knowing the truth, you really wanted to help Sasuke. It wasn't just Naruto that made you want to help him, but Naruto helped you see how a true friend is."

The bluenette hadn't said anything for a few minutes. She then broke into a smile, "I'm that readable, Yamato-san?" She finally spoke, "But you're right. My brother and I used to be real close, I looked up to him. Really, I couldn't imagine one day without getting a piggy back or eating some Hanami Dango with him at the best restaurant."

Her eyes softened as she reflected on the memories with Akihiko, "I use to wait by the door every day until he came back from home. Just to be the first to greet him and be able to see that warm, loving smile of his."

"Back then, my father was already shaping me and my brothers into Akihiko's footsteps. He expected so much out of us because Mizune is a brand new clan, beginning with me, my mother, father, and brothers. We had to run away from our country due to the fact we were Yuki and we were heavily discriminated against. But Akihiko-nii had always remained strong out of all of us and so idolized him. I wanted to be like him. And that's how I understand Sasuke's feelings about Itachi and Naruto's feelings about Sasuke. We were always chasing after them…" She closed her eyes, "And sometimes I feel like I'll be stuck chasing after him… Forever."

Yamato had looked at her seeing that sadness reflecting in her oculars as she then shield them from the world by closing her eyes. The air was sad and heavy, "One day, I'll catch up to him." She said, "Because I have hope again."

It had only taken a few minutes until Naruto jumped awake, breathing heavily. "You're finally awake." Yamato said as Asami watched the boy looked around the room.

"A dream?" He muttered, "Where am I?" He then asked.

Asami leaned forward, toppling over the boy. "You baka! You had a panic attack and were unconscious, worrying all of us!" She said, her eyes narrowing as he looked straight into her eyes since they were the only thing he could see from how close she was.

"A-Asami-san," He muttered as he then felt her arms circle around him, the warmth of her body flowing and giving him warmth. "Asami-san…" His voice softened as he raised his arms, unsure if he should return her embrace but before he could make up his mind, she pulled away. "Baka…" She muttered.

"G-Gomen." He looked down, apologetic. He then noticed two others were missing, "Where are Kakashi-sensei and Sai?" He asked. Both of them looked away, unsure of how to answer. Naruto took in their expression, figuring the answer out himself. "I see." He looked out the window, glancing at the fallen snow before looking down at the blanket of the futon. "Why?" He seemed to ask, seemingly to himself than anyone else. "Why did it turn out like this?" He clenched his teeth, growing frustrated.

"Stop it." Asami spoke, both Yamato and Naruto looking at her. She crawled closer to him, placing her hand behind his head and the other hand on the middle of his chest to lightly push him back down onto the futon. She then pulled the blanket up over his chest. "Get some more rest, Naruto-san." He looked at her as she gave him a smile, "Rest." She urged on, "Onegai…" She pleaded.

Naruto nodded and then looked at the ceiling. _'Sasuke… you're…'_ He thought before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

Soon enough, Asami had felt her eyes close. "Asami-san," Yamato called her name.

She groggily looked at him, "H-Hai…" She stuttered but then lied down on side of the Futon that wasn't being used and adjusted herself, falling asleep.

Yamato sighed but then smiled at the kunoichi who was fast asleep, her expression serene. Both of them had looked so peaceful even though their personalities were quite the opposite.

**-/-/-**

The blurriness in his vision soon disappeared, now he could see the roof clearly as he had woken up from his second, short sleep. Naruto had sat up, sweat beads on his face as he felt someone next to him. He had seen the blue-haired kunoichi fast asleep, her chest rising in falling with one hand over her heart and the other at her side. He sat up and stared as she then moved to her side, her body at the edge of the futon and out of the blankets. He looked at the shoji door as it slid open and Yamato having what looked like a small tray of a bowl of soup. He handed it to him, not wanting to put it neck to Asami in fear of her hitting it or burning herself.

"How are you feeling?" Yamato asked. "I had them make some porridge. Eat it and restore your strength."

Naruto looked at the food, seemingly not wanting to eat it. "I…. was dreaming about Sasuke." Naruto spoke, changing the subject.

Yamato stared at him for a few seconds, "You're going back to the village with me and Asami-san. There are Kakashi-senpai's orders." He placed the bowl on the otherside and moved Asami into the futon and got out of it, placing the blanket over her. He picked up his ninja pouch at the corner, but soon a swirl of wood had went over to him. "I'm sorry, but you have to let Kakashi-senpai handle Sasuke. Got it?"

Naruto stood there for a few seconds, the jutsu still around him and not having entrapped him yet. "Fine." Naruto said. "Let me rest some more, then we can head back to the village."

The wooden jutsu had retreated "You should eat a little to restore your strength." Naruto placed the pouch back down.

He turned around, "I don't have an appetite." He walked to the futon and adjusted the girl so that they could both lay down evenly. He then placed the blanket over his head while she, feeling the action had turned to her side on instinct so that her back was facing him.

**-/-/-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The blue-haired kunoichi screamed, scaring Yamato awake. He had completely ran over moving the blanket, to see a hole through the futon and the Kiri-nin lying on her back, swirls for eyes as she somewhat twitched.

Yamato blinked twice, confused and then he caught onto what happened. "Naruto…" He growled as he noticed people coming to Asami's side. Wondering where that hole had come from. Yamato had moved back, hoping they wouldn't catch him and went to the room that he was supposed to have to himself.

He soon heard the kunoichi's voice. "What the hell!" She yelled as she stood up, rubbing her back and then looked at the inn owners. "Why is there a hole on the floor?!" She yelled at them, "If I had landed wrong, I could've died!" She scolded the man, waving her hand like a lecturing parent.

"We've never seen that until today. We are so sorry." The innkeeper bowed, the servants bowing as well.

The girl sighed, cracking her neck and stretching only to hiss again. "Fine, I'm going to let it go today. You're lucky I am not the type that would take you for all your money!" She barked, all of them coiling back from her heated glare. She then stormed her way back to the room and searched around. "I bet it was Naruto's fault." She immediately though, "I'm going to smash his face in."

Yamato then acted like he just heard the news and ran in, "Asami-san, are you alright?"

"Am I alright?! I fell through a hole in the floor!" She pointed, "Why would I be alright!?"

Yamato then sighed, "That could only mean Naruto disobeyed orders and went after Sakrua. C'mon, let's go." He then ran back to the room to get his gear and jacket, while she let out a sigh.

"I was having a good sleep too." She let out a sigh and picked up her sword and ninja pouch, she went down to the lobby area and placed on her shoes and reached in her pouch to place her headband loosely around her neck.

Yamato then came down stairs and placed his shoes on as well. "Let's go." They both stormed out of the inn and traveled back into the cold air of the Land of Snow, their feet quick and their eyes staring straight ahead.

"What do you think is happening? Do you think they are alright?" Asami asked.

Yamato looked at her and then gave her a nod, "I'm sure they are fin-" He paused, he felt the girl grab him and push him out the way as a shard of ice had whizzed past them.

Both of them landed on their feet as Asami narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?" She said, stepping forward.

"It's been a long time, Sami-chan." The bluenette's eyes widened at the voice, the figure coming out of the forest until it was in clear view. In front of them was a male with long, straight skyblue hair that was pulled in a ponytail, bangs covering his forehead and eyebrows.

His eyes were a bright blue-green and his eyes slanted, just like the smile on his face. "Aki-nii…" She muttered, she felt like she couldn't move. Like she was frozen in place, Yamato narrowed his eyes as she then looked at him. "Yamato-san, please go check on the others. I can handle this, I promise… I'm not running away."

"You can't fight him on your own, Asami-san. He is the member of the Akatsuki and I have been assigned to watch you. I can't let you do whatever you want." He narrowed his eyes as the girl kept her eyes on her brother.

"Yamato-sama, I'm begging you." Her eyes brimmed with tears and he looked taken back, the fire in them had made him think.

"I will be back." He said as he then ran off, leaving the siblings there.

Asami looked at her eldest brother, he took another few steps forward. He then smiled at her just like she had always remember. "Aki-nii." She repeated, taking a few steps forward of her own. There was a about two feet of distance between them but even then, she could feel the warm of his smile.

He then closed his eyes, "I've heard you've been looking all over for me. Joining Uchiha Sasuke, even the Akatsuki." He said as she looked down. "And all for what, Sami-chan? Just for me to go back home?"

She lowered her eyes, "Its too much to ask, isn't it?"

"You don't even have a clue." He sighed, "I left for a reason. I'm not going back for a reason." He went on to say, "So stop following me and go back home. 'Kaa-san must be worried out of her mind."

His sister shook his head, "I'm not going home without you. I can't." She cried, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I waited nine years, nine years just to see you again… I'm not… I'm not going to turn around empty handed! I've seen so much death and carnage, friendships broken. I am not, I am not going back without you."

He set his jaw, "So… Does that mean," She saw a shift in his sleeve, the glare of a blade shining as she realized he unsheathed a sword, "in order for you to stop pursuing me, we'll have to fight?"

Her eyes widened as her bottom lip quivered, she looked at the blade in his hand. "You would…" Her eyes felt closed as she bit down on her lip, trying to stop herself from crying. "You would fight me just to stay with the Akatsuki?" She found herself able to speak.

Her eldest sibling raised his blade. "Hai…" She felt her tears streaming down her cheek as she unsheathed her sword, throwing the umbrella to the side. "And you would fight me just for me go back to Kirigakure?"

"Hai…" She whispered as she kept the blade at her side.

He let out an hmph before he flashed step forward and she doing the same, by the time they reached each other their swords had already clashed. A power struggle going between them. She felt herself sliding back, the pressure that he was putting on his katana much stronger than her own, but that was until she found strength from her determination and she started to push his sword back, "I'll take you back home, even if I die trying!"

He jumped back and she did as well, her eyes narrowing. She had raised her sword with her right hand and ran forward, bringing it down towards him as he made a side slashing motion to try to knock the sword out of her hand. Holding a tight grip, she felt herself be jerked along with the sword and flew right, but she caught her footing so that she was half bent over, her knees nearly brushing each other as she slid to a halt.

The two went back at it again, their swords metal ringing in the hair. "I'm taking you home."

"You're going back empty handed." He went on to say as he jumped back, noticing his sword had to been knocked out of his hands. He looked behind her and saw a group of shinobi and so, he did the needed handeals and an ice dome formed around them.

Asami was surprised by the act but then she heard someone beating on the ice walls and their muffled voice. "Asami-channn!" She turned around and saw it was Naruto, but another person leaning against the wall with support of Kakashi was…

"Karin-san?" She said in disbelief.

"I'm sure 'Tou-san taught you to always keep your eye on your opponent."

* * *

Probably the last chapter for a while. I had these already done and so that's why I kept throwing them out there.

**Asami:** Female Japanese name meaning "Morning Sea."

**Akihiko:** Male Japanese name meaning "Bright, shining prince." Although Aki means "Autumn."

**Betsu ni:** Meaning nothing or nothing really.

**Ano:** Meaning Um or uhhh

**Eto:** Meaning err...

**Namikushi:** Meaning crybaby

**Nante koto:** Meaning oh my gosh.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naurto or any of its characters.

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: R&R/Pein Arc to Current Arc - Asami wanted to bring her brother home and away from the Akatsuki. Little did she know what made her brother leave and the selfishness of her actions. Along the way, she finds the meaning of selflessness and sacrifice as well as a Ninja's most feared emotions: love and sadness. NarutoxOC

**Author's Note: **_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_Pain and Warmth_

* * *

Asami had immediately turned around and raised her sword, blocking the oncoming attack. She clenched her teeth, her eyes staying focused on her brother before her. Theirs eyes met in a furiously heated gaze, the intensity of them could melt any ice that they could create with their own Kekkei Genkai. "Ahh!" She yelled, pushing him back as he slid back from her, her breathing heavy. She then stabbed her sword into the ground and began doing handsigns, "Suiton: Seiryūshō (Water Release: Azure Dragon Palm)!" She held out her hands and soon a torrent of water came spiraling out, hitting her brother square in the chest as his back had hit the ice dome.

She then looked back at the group who was watching, she made a motion for them to leave. She wasn't sure why they were just sitting there watching. Even though the Ice Dome should protect them, she didn't know how long it would stay still or if her brother had other plans. "Get out of here!" She yelled at them through the dome.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head. She looked away from him and then turned back to the battle, wondering where her brother had gone. She had spun around, her eyes fervently searching the place for him. By the time she had sensed him, she had to see a giant whirlwind come her way, she then crossed her arms in an x-formation, standing her ground but the force of it was stronger in which knocked her back, her back hitting the ice dome as she fell down to her knees. She began hissing because of the sharp pain. It was the same place where she had been hit last time, but not as much force like the swing of the Hahcibi attack. However, it wouldn't be enough to back her out of this battle. In fact, it had made he more determined to fight him, to win this.

_'Dammit.'_ She mentally groaned as the back of her head was ringing. She then stood up to see her brother a short distance away from her. "That was a coward move, Akihiko-nii." She spat, her hand on her head as she winced slightly, trying to make sure she was able to keep consciousness and that she hadn't gotten more injured than she had bargained for.

He then began walking forward, "A coward move? You're the one who isn't paying attention to the battle. These friends of yours, are they more important than you capturing me?" He had asked, his eyes on her form.

She looked away from him, knowing very well that he had a point. Maybe the fact she didn't want to pay attention to this battle was because she didn't want to actually believe that she was fighting her own brother. "Be serious now, Sami-chan. I know you can fight better than that."

Asami then walked toward him, her hands at her sides. Her walking soon turned to running, her arms limply at her side. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, she was gone, he quickly turned and her fist had landed squarely on his face sending him flying back and cracking the ice from the intensity of his back hitting the wall. She breathed heavily as she watched the crack had soon destroyed the entire dome. Pieces of ice had fallen all around them, her eyes staying on her brother as he then slowly stood up. "I'm very serious now, Aki-nii."

In her mind, she felt a flood of memories. She kept seeing images of them walking hand-in-hand coming from the Dango shop run by the Akane family, who had been friendly with them since they came to Kirigakure. The arguments they would have and how he would settle them by giving her his last pink Dango. The times where they had went to the festivals and he had won her everything that she had asked for. She could feel her heart grow tight.

The heaviness in her heart, the feeling of it breaking in half had made her breakdown. There was no way that she could fight him like this without letting her emotions getting involved. It was impossible to hold back nine years of sadness and pain. "W-Why… Why Akii-nii?" She fell down to her knees, "I don't want to fight… I just want us to go back home." She felt tears running down the side of her face, falling down on the snow.

Akihiko had stood there, his eyelids lowering. "You and I were raised to walk the same path, but unlike you, I did not have the choices you had in life." He said as she looked up at him, her cerulean eyes glassy from her tears. What did he mean by that? She didn't understand what he was going on about. "You don't know anything about this family and the struggle we had endured. You were born lucky; I was born because I had to be the column to our father's mindset, to the clan's future success."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, shaking her head. "Father wants all of us to be successful. He wants the Mizune to live on and not face the same treatment like we did in Yuki. You know that Aki-nii, you knew that more than anyone."

"What troubles did you face back in our home country? You had known nothing of the turmoil, of the constant fear. You were a spoiled child who had everything handed to you hand and foot!" He yelled as she felt guilty, her eyes closing half way. "You know nothing of the sacrifices that had to be made, the blood on the hands of our clan in order for us to survive."

Asami had gathered the snow in her hands as she bawled her hands into fists, her eyes unable to look at him. _'…He's right. I was spoiled. I barely remember our lives back then, but I had remembered mother's and father's tears… And even yours, Aki-nii.' _She thought._ 'But I guess I…I know nothing.'_

"It's not my fault that I did not know anything! You never told me anything, you all kept everything away from me!" She said, "If I had known I would've tried to help…I wouldn't have let you all handle this on your own. I was a part of this family to. That was my right as member of clan to help you all!"

"No because we, especially me, wanted to protect you from it." He said, "You're not to blame for any of it. You were just a child." He went on to say as he looked up at the ice dome. "But what you fail to understand is that I have no intentions of going back home. I never will."

"Why won't you come back? After all you have done for your clan, why won't you come back and finish it?" She looked back at him, her eyes narrowing. "Why are you running away?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm not running from anything. I'm shaping my own destiny."

"By being a criminal!?" Her voice rose, "I'm not letting you walk down this path anymore. Even if it means I'll die trying!" She had stood back on her feet and began forming handseals, "Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu (Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard.)" Two dragons of black-colored snow had merged together into a massive tornado, flying their way towards him.

He looked up, his mouth gaping open in surprise as he got caught into the tornado. She then slowly walked over and once the jutsu was over, she hadn't seen any trace of him. "Where did he…" She began to say as she looked around, not feeling her brother's chakra anywhere around. Then she felt a sharp pain to her abdomen, her eyes widening as she looked down to see some of her brother's sword poking out of her. "H-How did you…" She said, blood coming down the corners of her mouth.

"I'm the one who taught you that jutsu, didn't I?" He said as she let out a series of coughs. "There will be a time where I come to see you again. And whether you can take me back home proves how much stronger I have made you become." He pulled the sword out of her as she fell over, soon a whirlwind of snow had covered him and he had disappeared.

"Asami-san!" She heard Naruto and Karin yell her name, she then seen the whole group standing over her. The pink haired kunoichi placing her hands over her wound as green chakra had lit up her hands.

_'Ah, so she is a medic-nin?'_ Asami thought as Naruto was to her left, his eyes looking down at her. "Sakura-chan is going to heal you, stay in there."

"Naruto-san…" She said as a smile was on her face. He was worried and she didn't want to be one of his worries after all he had gone through today. "Gomen…" She apologized as she felt his hand clasp hers. Whatever he started saying, she couldn't hear. Everything had went silent, and starter to grow black and blurry. She soon closed her eyes, _'I'm… just a little tired.'_ She thought as had been engulfed in darkness.

* * *

_'Why does it feel like I'm moving?'_ She wondered, her mind waking up but her eyes still closed. She could hear muffled voices all around her, "Naruto-kun… You don't have to carry her, let Kiba or Lee-san do it. You're too tired." That voice, it sounded like it belonged to Sakura.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan. I can carry her." Naruto replied, she found her eyes opening halfway as her arms were limply around the Uzumaki. Her head slightly resting on the boy's shoulder. From what she could see, it looked like they were on their way back to Konoha.

"Asami-chan," She heard someone call her name. She slightly moved back, making sure she didn't move back too much to cause Naruto to fall back. She could feel the wound she had gotten earlier sting. Sakura had done a great job healing it, but she still felt sore.

Naruto looked back, "You're awake." He said, surprised. "You really shouldn't be moving too much, you aren't fully healed."

Sakura had looked at the blue-haired kunoichi, "I wasn't able to completely heal you because I didn't have enough chakra. But it's enough to close the wound and stop the bleeding, but you'll be sore for a few more hours." The medic-nin explained.

"Thank you, Sakura-san." She said to the pink-haired kunoichi as she rested her chin on Naruto's right shoulder. "Karin-chan, are you alright?" She asked as the red-head looked at her.

"Do I look alright?" The girl said, her voice as harsh as ever. Asami attempted to laugh, but winced a little.

"Let's take a break." Kakashi said as he placed Karin down in front of a tree and, "Sai keep watch of her." He said as the pale-skinned shinobi nodded and stood next to her. Asami was gently put down by Naruto, her feet on the ground as she moved back and then sat down, Naruto sitting between her and Sakura. Akamaru had rested next to Kiba, Lee standing.

Kiba had rested on a large boulder, "Oh, my body still hurts." He cracked his neck, "You can't sleep on the ground without the right gear."

"Sorry! I'm sorry." Sakura apologized, probably tired of doing that since it seemed she was a little frustrated as she said her apologies.

Kiba then placed his arms at his sides. "But I guess it's okay. It looks like we can get back to the village before the day's over."

Naruto then looked around, "What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, about that…" Sakura mumbled.

Asami then stood up and walked to the direction the new Hokage went, Naruto following after her. By the time they reached him, they had seen his hound dog speed off. "Kakashi-sensei, what was that?" Naruto asked.

"Messages to every village." He explained, Asami listened on. "We are working toward a united front. We have to share critical intel as early as possible."

"Did you tell Mizukage-sama that I'm under watch?" Asami asked him.

Kakashi turned to look at her, smiling. "Hai."

The bluenette sighed. "She's going to be very disappointed in me."

"You're close to Mizukage-sama?" Kakashi asked as she looked up at the former jounin and then sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah," She answered, "Mizukage-sama is someone I look up to. She's helped me grow stronger and believed in me when I told her that I would find Akihiko-nii. I'm sure she didn't imagine that I would run away and get myself in all this trouble. She had always promised me that she would help me."

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at the Kiri-nin as she let out a sigh. "I'm sure she knows why you did it." Naruto placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "She'll understand."

"Sure she'll understand, but that doesn't mean she'll go easy on me!" Asami yelled, her eyes revealing her panic. "Mizukage-sama is a beautiful and gentle woman, but she can also be scary!" She then grabbed Naruto's shoulders, shaking him. "She'll hurt me!"

The blonde yelped as he was being shaking back and forth, growing dizzy. "T-That doesn't mean you should take it out on me!" He yelled.

"Gah!" She groaned, her hand going towards her stomach. Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened, "Dammit…" She whined.

"You can't put too much stress on yourself, Asami-san." Kakashi said as Naruto then turned around and knelt down, offering a piggyback ride.

She looked at him as he then looked over her shoulder, "You shouldn't be walking in your condition." He said as she the wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, her legs going around his waist until he adjusted them so that his hands were securely holding the back of her legs.

They had returned back to the group in which Kakashi told them that they would make their way back to the village.

It hadn't taken them long, just an hour or so before they reached the village and there Asami had seen three shinobi who looked like they had been waiting for the group. They had approached them, "I'm back." Sakura said.

"I heard from my dad…. about Sasuke." The one boy said with his hair pulled back in a ponytail, the hair spikey in the back.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. And I fought with him."

Asami had looked at Naruto, forgetting that Naruto had confront Sasuke. She had wondered how intense that battle must've been. The trio before them had appeared shocked. "Fought?" You mean with Sasuke!?" Shikamaru repeated.

"I'll give you the details later." Naruto said, his expression solemn. "Sorry, but would you mind getting everybody together?" He asked. "There's something I want to say."

"Okay." said the boy with the ponytail.

Asami continued looking at Naruto, her expression showing her curiosity. Soon enough, a three kids or what she thought were to be genin had ran over to Naruto. "Naruto-niisan!" The one with the long scarf had said to him.

"Hey, you guys." Naruto said as the one boy held what looked to be a newspaper.

Before the scarfed boy could say anything, he immediately noticed Asami. "Its that girl, the one who turned herself in."

The bluenette looked at him curiously. Naruto then went on to explain, "She's a good guy." He grinned, "She helped us."

The boy looked skeptical for a few minutes. "Well, uh. I need to get an interview from you in the Leaf Hero Newspaper will be done!"

The other boy on the right with the big round glasses looked up at the Uzumaki with admiration. "Naruto, time for your interview!"

Asami couldn't help but smile, thinking their admiration for Naruto was cute. "Oh, that's right." Naruto replied. "But I have to make a report, so let's do it another time."

"Wha?" The young girl on the right said, "You keep saying next time! But you promised!"

The glasses boy then spoke, "You always keep us waiting! You're so mean, Naruto."

Asami frowned slightly but then sighed, they didn't know the seriousness of the situation that Naruto was dealing with. It was alright for them to feel a little selfish, she told herself. "Yeah, we've been waiting for so long."

"Naruto! Come on, when?"

Naruto had walked forward, not saying another word. "Naruto-kun," Asami called out to him, "I don't have to go."

He stopped at the ramp, looking at the halfway re-constructed village. She looked down and then back at him, "You're one of us now." He went on to say, she gasped. Her eyes wide, "So its fine."

**-/-/-**

"Eh, you don't have to keep carrying me the whole time!" Asami said, as everyone had gathered around just as Naruto had asked the boy at the gate to do. They all looked at her, her cheeks flushing out of embarrassment. "Naruto-kun!" She yelled again.

He looked at her from his shoulder, "Didn't Sakura-chan say you shouldn't be on your feet? You're wound is still sore!"

"It's just my stomach, baka! Not my legs!" She yelled again, still feeling uncomfortable.

Naruto's lip then poked out in a pout, his brows furrowed. "I'm not the baka, you are!"

"No, you're the baka!" She argued back, both of them staring at each other.

"Asami-san," Sakura waved, "Calm down or else you'll hurt yourself."

The bluenette looked over to her and then closed her eyes, "Hai…"

Naruto then looked away from her and then at the entire group. He began to explain the battle between him and Sasuke, how Sakura was about to be killed by Sasuke when he had come in and stopped them. The length detail he had put was astonishing and it even made her wonder how Sakura must've felt even though she got a taste of something like that when she and her brother fought.

Asami closed her eyes, opening them again when Naruto finished explain the events that happened in the battle between him and Sasuke. "Sasuke did that?" Shikamaru, who she had learned when the group had gathered name, had said.

One boy with a hood and a collar that covered half of his face with glasses, who she learned was Shino then spoke. "It's an unbelievable situation."

Akamaru then let out a whine. Naruto then stepped forward, "That's why I want you to let me handle Sasuke."

Asami nearly jumped as the girl with two buns, Tenten, had punched the wooden wall behind her. "You'll take on Sasuke alone!? How can you expect us to agree to that?" She shook her head, placing her hand on her chest.

"Tenten is right, Naruto." Shino agreed. "We can't just give in to your stubbornness."Asami narrowed her eyes, taking offense to those words. "The reason is because this a big problem for the village."

"He's not being stubborn!" Asami yelled, all of them looking at her. Naruto shocked as she came to his defense. "Sasuke-san is too powerful for anyone of you, other than Naruto, to fight!"

"But we've all made up our minds to kill Sasuke!" Kiba said, slamming his fist against the wood he was atop of.

"And instead of killing Sasuke, you would be killing yourselves!" She yelled at him, "Sasuke is too powerful, Naruto was lucky enough to be a match for him." All of them remained silent. "Sasuke killed Danzo-sama, Itachi-sama, and Orochimaru! Were any of you a match for any one of them!?" The group looked away.

"If that's true." Neji spoke up, "Then after all that fighting at the Five Kage Summit, and fighting Danzo…. If Sasuke was weakened at that time, why didn't Naruto take him out right then?"

Sakura then came to Naruto's defense. "Madara was there too! It didn't seem so easy." She said, "Besides…"

"That's no reason to let him get away so easily!" Kiba said, his hand pressed against his cheek. "Hey Naruto… You're strong. You're the hero who took down Pain, aren't you!?"

"Hero?" Naruto repeated, everyone's eyes on Kiba.

Kiba then went on, "Yeah. You could take Sasuke down like you did back then."

"That's not true." Naruto countered.

"Huh?" Kiba said, confused.

Naruto turned around. "I wouldn't be able to beat Sasuke with something like that now. That's what I found out."

Choji then asked, "What is that you found out?"

The Uzumaki ignored the question. "In any case, nobody should take on Sasuke as he is now."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, his arms folded.

Naruto looked at them still, "As Asami-chan said, I'm the only one who can fight him. That's what I mean."

"Explain it in detail." The male Byakugan user said, his brows furrowed. "What happened?"

"I said I'll tell you when the time comes." Naruto answered Neji's question.

Asami narrowed her eyes as Kiba jumped in. "Hey! There you go again! Giving us the runaround! Damn it."

"Will you shut your mouth!?" Asami yelled at the fanged-teeth boy, "You're getting on my nerves!"

"Why don't you shutup!" Kiba snapped, "You don't even belong to this village!"

"Naruto-kun is my friend and I refuse to let you brow beat him because you're upset you didn't get to fight Sasuke-san. In which you would've failed anyway! All he had to is flick you and you'd be out like a light."

The boy growled as Naruto sighed, "Asami-chan, that's enough." The Uzumaki said, "Well… Please leave it to me." And with that said, he began to walk forward. "Let's go, Asami-chan." He said as few of them called Naruto, but he kept walking forward, ignoring them.

Sakura then had caught up to them and began to talk about the situation. "Listen, I don't think anyone will be satisfied with the way things stand. Even though, I know Asami-san telling them of how strong he has become had put an idea into their minds but…"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"About Sasuke." Sakura answered.

"Are you satisfied, Sakura-chan?" The Uzumaki had questioned.

The pink-haired kunoichi had then looked away, her eyes looking at the ground. "I think you have some sort of plan, so… I'm putting my faith in you!" She had bumped into them, both of them looking up surprised. Sakura then looked up to what they were staring at. It was Kakashi and another jounin, running from roof top to roof top. "Is that Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei!?"

Naruto ran forward, squinting his eyes as all three of them watched their race. "So fast!" Naruto said in awe.

"Is this a regular thing?" Asami asked.

Sakura then looked at the bluenette. "I'm afraid so. Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are friendly rivals and so Guy-sensei always competes with Kakashi-sensei." She explained, "The longer you stay, the more you'll see it." She laughed nervously.

Asami then patted Naruto's shoulder. "Oi, you can put me down. I don't feel sore anymore." She said as Naruto looked at her.

"You sure?" He asked as she nodded, he then knelt down as she jumped off and adjusted her shorts and shirt.

She raised her arms above her head and stretched. "I don't know how long I'll be staying here."

Naruto and Sakura turned to her, "Until Ibiki-sama says that you can go or probably until Kakashi-sama says you can be released since he is Hokage now."

"Right…" She said as he placed her hand on her hip. A yawn escaped her, she covered her mouth.

"You'll be needing a place to stay." Sakura said, "You-"

"She can stay at my house!" Naruto offered, both girls looking at him confused. "What? I wouldn't want to trouble your parents." Naruto said to Sakura, "Besides, it's just me in my house."

Asami soon smiled. "That's fine with me. It's getting late anyway and I'm getting pretty hungry." She said, "Naruto-kun, do you have any food in your house?"

"Ramen." He answered, "It's instant though."

"I'm not really in the mood for that. Is there a grocery available?" She asked.

Sakura watched the two, blinking a couple of times as Naruto answered the Kiri-nin's questions. "Ah, yeah! They just opened it back up."

"Then let's go." She waved, she then turned to Sakura. "Ja!" Naruto waved as well before turning and walking down the road with the kunoichi beside him.

The walk between them was quiet, Asami placing her arms behind her head. "Asami-chan," Naruto called her name, her eyes looking in his direction.

"Hm?" She gave him a sign that she was paying attention.

He kept looking forward, "Do you… still want to help me save Sasuke?" He asked as she looked at him, her eyes widening for a split second but then she closed them.

"Why would I change my mind about that?" She asked as he appeared surprise, "I said I was going to, so I am."

The corner of his mouth went up into a smile, "You're a strange girl, Asami-chan. Sometimes you act like a boy."

"Eh?" Her face appeared deadpanned, but instead of clocking him like she wanted to she walked forward a bit. "That's what happens when you and your mother are in a house full of men and when you idolize your older brother." She said.

The happy smile on his face then turned into a sad one as he looked at her. "I wouldn't know about that."

"Oh…?" She stopped walking and looked him, "You… Don't have a family?" She asked as he kept walking, she having to run a few steps to catch up with him.

"Both my parents died." He said, her eyes lowering as she felt guilty for bringing up the subject.

"G-Gomen…" She apologized, but he turned around and gave her a forced, bright smile.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know." He said, waving his hand. "Anyway, what are you trying to make? I'm not a fan of vegetables."

She rolled her eyes, "You should eat 'em once in a while. Its healthy." She said, her arms behind her head. "Most guys are meat eaters, but what if made them without you knowing they're there?"

He squinted his eyes, "How is that even possible?"

"You make them with something good and then mix it together." She said as he then stopped walking, pointing to the grocery. "Well, I still have some money from the odd jobs I did a while back and from…" She looked at him, "Sasuke-san." He hadn't said anything as they had open the store and were immediately greeted.

She had grabbed a small cart and began to place things in here, hearing Naruto blehing and sticking his tongue out to certain vegetables and fruits. She couldn't help but smile and feel like she was in the store with a child. "What are you going to make anyway?" He asked.

She paused as she had grabbed some boxes of noodles. "Oh, well I was about to ask you what should I make. How do you feel about…" She looked through the items she got in the cart, "How about Tonkatsu?"

The boy scratched the side of his head, "Tonktatsu? Is that, that pork thing?"

She nodded her head, "It's a deep fried port cutlet. You can eat it with rice, curry, or shredded cabbagees."

His face immediately went sour on the mention of shredded cabbage, "Can we just eat it with rice?"

She gave him a nod. "If you're going to act like that then fine." She said as she then placed more things in the cart, "I got enough to last us for a while and some milk and such. Since it's going to be just the two of us." She said as she then brought it up to the cashier.

Naruto had waited until they received all their food in bags and then took all of them, not leaving one for Asami. "I can carry them!" He gave her a large grin in which she shook her head, taking three of them. "Hey!"

"I'll be fine." She said with a smile and then walking ahead of him. He looked at her oddly and then ran a few steps to catch up with her.

"Well, they sure are getting along." Sakura said to Sai as they had watched not too far away.

Sai nodded. "Although, I wonder if that puts a change on things."

"What do you mean, Sai?" Sakura asked, "A change on what?"

"Since Asami is under Kakashi-sensei's supervision, does that also make her apart of Team 7?" He had asked, both of them still staring at the duo as they walked towards Naruto's apartment.

"Well, I don't know." The pink-haired kunoichi shrugged, "I mean… It's more like assistance, right? Yamato-sensei isn't considered a part of Team 7 although he filled in for Kakashi-sensei." She explained, "So, I guess that means she's just assistance, right?"

The former ANBU ninja hadn't said anything for a few minutes. "But whatever the case, that means we'll have to get along with her because she is Naruto's friend."

"Because she is Naruto-kun's friend, that makes her our friend too." Sakura smiled a little, "Besides…" She looked at Sai, "she isn't so bad once you get to know her even though I haven't really spoken with her. But I'm sure we'll get along fine."

"You seem rather hopeful, Sakura." The boy next to her commented.

The kunoichi nodded, "It's because I have faith in Naruto."

When they had reached Naruto's place, Asami immediately put the bags of food on the table and let out a sigh. "Now, I should start cooking since it'll be getting late." She then began taking out ingredients.

"Should I help?" Naruto asked, "I mean… I'm no cook but—"

"It's fine. I can handle everything." The bluenette gave him a smile, "Go take a bath or something." Naruto felt unsure, whether if he should do as she said or pursue to help her anyway. As she took out the bag of rice, she looked at him and gave him an odd glare. "Go on." She said which he took note as, it was better if he had did as she said.

And with that, he had gone to the bathroom to take a shower while she let out a sigh and then clapped her hands. "Well, it's been a while since I've cooked. Here it goes."

**-/-/-**

By the time Naruto had finished his shower and gotten dress in the bathroom as well to avoid a rather uncomfortable situation, he had seen Asami cutting something as tears were streaming down her face. She would wipe sweat off her face, "W-Why are you crying!?" He ran over and then smelled a whiff of the onion.

She looked at him, sniffing. "What are you talking about?" She asked, tears still streaming down her face.

He laughed nervously, "Nothing, nothing." He then sat down at the table and placed his palm against his cheek. He had watched as she placed the cut onion in the pot, the aroma of the sauces she had placed them in filled the air. He could hear his stomach growling, but he had tried his best to make sure that it wasn't loud. _'Shhh.'_ He mentally told his stomach, trying his hardest.

He turned back around, his eyes squinting as he saw her putting rice in a bowl in which he grew relieved. It only meant that she was done, right? He watched as she placed six, bite-size slices of Tonkatsu on top and then the simmered egg over it.

She had finished until it was two bowls and then placed one in front of him. "I ended up making Katsudon since you don't like shredded cabbage and that's all I could really think of that goes with regular Tonkatsu."

"Itadakimasu!" He said excitedly as she then sat next to him and watched broke apart his chopsticks in a hurried manner before picking up a big portion of his food.

She stared at him, wondering why he was such in a hurry to eat and that's when she remembered that he must've gotten back his appetite since he hadn't eaten earlier. She smiled as he seemed to like the taste, his eyes widened and shimmering out of delight. "Wow, I never had this before!"

"It's been a while since I had it myself." She said as she picked up a small portion for herself and placed it in her mouth, chewing slowly. _'This actually came out good… I'm surprised myself.'_ She thought as she smiled as they began to talk about trivial things.

"So, since we'll be living together for I don't know how long." Asami said, pointing her chopsticks at him. "It's better that we get to know more each other now before finding out things later, no?" She said as he nibbled on his Tonkatsu, looking at her and blinking a few times.

"Get to know each other how?" He asked, confused as to what she meant.

"Like favorite colors, favorite teas, and favorite food—"

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled excitedly and then slight recoiled back, laughing nervously. "That's my favorite food."

Asami had an anime-esque sweat drop fall from the back of her head, "I figured as much."

"What's yours?" He asked, placing some of the rice left over in his bowl in his mouth. Chewing as he waited for her answers.

She smiled, her eyes lowering as she looked back at her food. "Hanami Dango." She said, a flash of her brother popping in her mind.

"Ah, they are good! Especially at festivals," Noticing the sudden change of expression, he tried to lighten the mood. "My favorite color is orange too, I bet yours is blue."

She looked at him, a pout forming. "Of course, it's the most beautiful color in the world." She teased, sticking her tongue out. "And it's also the colors of the sky and the ocean." She went on to say, "But orange is a nice color too. Just pale in comparison to the lovely blue."

The Uzumaki arched a brow, "Oh yeah? Well, we'll have to agree to disagree." He stuck his tongue out back at her.

She chuckled before picking up a piece of Tonkatsu and rice, "What's your favorite movie?" She asked, "My favorite movie is, well, I have two. 'Shinobi: Heart Under Blade' and 'Dolls'." She said as she could see he had not seen either one.

"What's the 'Shinobi: Heart Under Blade about?'" Naruto had asked her as she placed down her chopsticks, both of them finished eating.

They both had clapped her hands, "Gochisosama." They both said.

Asami placed her hands on her lap as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'll tell you after I take a shower." She said as she stood up, "Oh, do you have any night clothes I can borrow? I can't possibly sleep in all of this." She said as she pulled on her top, tugging it.

The boy immediately flushed red and then stood, making his way to his room. "All I have is some shirt and a pair of shorts…" He said as she turned around and looked at him.

"That's fine." She folded her arms as she waited, he walked over to her and handed her the clothes. She had taken them and saw he still looked red. She didn't question it, not really knowing what had him so flustered and so she thought it was over something silly. "You should get the futon out. I'll sleep on that, or do you not-"

"I have one, but you can take my bed." He offered in which she shook her head.

"No, this is your home. I can take the futon." She turned around and went to the shower. She had heard him mumble something, but once she turned back he was already gone. _'What? Is he going to force me to sleep on his bed? I have some manners…' _She thought, her cheeks slowly puffing up.

Once she had reached the bathroom, she had closed the door and began discarding her clothes until she was fully unclothed. She had turned the knob and watched the showerhead immediately spring out water in which immediately jumped in after feeling the water until it was the right temperature. She stepped in and immediately sighed of relief, feeling the wave of warm water touch her skin. It had been such a long time since she had a shower, it felt great.

She then placed her hand on her stomach, where the sword had pierced through her. She grabbed the skin, feeling almost afraid to feel an open wound. It was gone, she had known it but she could feel the flashes of the memory of when her own brother had done that to her. She bit down on her lip, not wanting to think about it. She placed her wet hands over her eyes, trying her best not to find it in her to cry. She didn't need to cry, it wouldn't change anything. Of course, it felt good to release all those heavy emotions but she couldn't emotionally exhaust herself like that anymore.

After an hour of showering, she had finally gotten out and quickly reached for the towel and grabbed it. She wrapped it around her form and tucked it in, and then glanced at the mirror. Her wet hair had clung to the sides of her face, her forehead, her shoulders, and the back of her neck but even she could see that when she looked in the mirror, which she felt like, she was looking at a different person. She just seemed so… unhappy.

Her eyes lowered, unable to keep looking herself because she found it unbearable. She then dried off and wrapped a towel around her head after sighing.

Meanwhile, Naruto had lain in his bed with his arms behind his head. His eyes staring at the ceiling, he kept recalling his thoughts of the day's events and really registering that all of this had happened and wasn't some type of nightmare. All the things he hoped wouldn't happen, that he could never imagining happening, had all happened to him in one day and he wasn't sure how he could fully identify of what was real and what he hoped was a nightmare. _'Why does all of this have to happen? Just yesterday we were doing the Chuunin exams and now…'_

His thoughts were interrupted as he had seen the door open, Asami walking into the room and then closing the door. He felt his cheeks heat up but he then looked away. He found it odd to see a girl, especially as petite as Asami was, in his clothing. It looked baggy on her, but she somehow managed to wear it like it was nothing, but how else would she wear like? He couldn't even understand his own train of thoughts at the moment. His eyes then slowly returned to her form as she sat down on the futon and then slid her long legs under the covers.

She then placed her head on the pillow, inhaling the scent. "It smells like Ramen." She commented as he leaned over the bed to fully look over just to see her smile. He couldn't help but give her one of his own, an embarrassed one at that. She chuckled, "But what else should I expect?"

Naruto then looked up at the ceiling, "Well, are you going to tell me what that movie was about?"

Asami had looked up, only able to see part of his face and his blonde, spikey hair. "Well," She began as she turned to her back and looked up at the ceilings as she folded her hands over her stomach. "The movie was about two clans that after four hundred years of war between them, the Manjidani Koga and Tsubagakure Iga clans, the famous ninja samurai decreed that they had must live in peace. Both clans had lived hidden in the woods and mountains without confrontations and without training Ninjas in the shadow art of Shinobi."

Naruto had fully turned to look at her as she continued to stare at the ceiling, recalling the movie. "The Feudal Lord had been convinced that the clans were dangerous threats for keeping peace in the lands. Since there were no more warring states, he thought there was no need for ninja or samurais at that time. And so, his advisor planned to destroy their best warriors in a contest. But unbeknownst to all, even to the two clans… Iga Oboro and Koga Gennesuke had fallen in love with each other. Even though they were from rival clans, they had found love and solace within one another."

Asami then turned to look at Naruto, still retelling the movie. "However, Oboro's grandmother and leader of the Iga clan, Ogen, and Gennesuke's father and leader of the Koga clan, Dojo, had killed each other in which made the two lovers forcibly lead their warriors in the ultimate battle of the Shinobi clans."

"Well, what happens in the end? Do Gennesuke and Oboro finally be together?" He asked, interested in the story and almost rooting for the two lovers.

Asami sighed, "No, Oboro had killed Gennesuke, who had willingly let her take his life. Oboro was said to have special eyes that when someone looked directly into them, their whole body would be destroyed from the inside. And so, she gave up her eyes since both clans were subsequently destroyed. And so, she lived out the rest of her days blind and going to the meeting place that she and Oboro had once met in secret."

"That's…. Depressing." Naruto had frowned, Asami nodding.

"It is, but doesn't it make you want a love like that? The kind of love where…" She pause and then smiled, "you are willing to die to let the one you love live or rather give up everything just because that person had given you their life? I want to one day meet someone like that… To have that undying love that lasts forever even in death."

The warmth of her smile radiated even in the darkness. Naruto wasn't sure what made him feel happy; her smile or her words. "I would like that too." Naruto said, "A love that lasts forever."

She had continued to smile, "I'm sure someone like you will be lucky to have that one day. Someone who would want to spend the rest of their life with you."

"What makes you… so sure of that?" He had asked, his blue eyes on her form.

"Because," she had looked at him, "you are a great shinobi. A hero, a friend, and probably the kindest person I have met. You believed in me, a stranger, and even let me stay in your home. You… reached your hand out to me even though I did nothing to deserve it." She closed her eyes, "Someone like you… is a rare find and I am sure any girl would be happy to have someone like that in their lives."

Before Naruto could say anything, he could tell that she had fallen asleep. Rolling to her right side, her arms lying to the side. Even in her sleep there was a smile on her face. He wasn't sure why but he figured he wanted to remember that image forever. _'Someone like me is a rare find, huh?'_ Just the thought that someone had thought of him like that had made his cheeks heat up, a wave of euphoria exploded in his heart. The joy of it had made him able to fall asleep easier.

* * *

That morning, Naruto had woken up smelling the whiff of food in the air. He immediately got to his feet to see Asami dressed back to her normal clothes, which seemed to be fresh and wrinkle free. He appeared surprised, but he had seen the table full of food: Natto, Miso soup, Nori, Tamagoyaki, Broiled fish, and a small dish of Tsukemono. He was surprised, but that didn't stop him from getting right to business. "Itadakimasu!" He beamed before eating some of his food.

Naruto never knew that this was food for a typical breakfast, only because he never had anyone to cook him breakfast. Asami had soon taken a seat, "Itadakimasu…" She said as she picked up her Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) with her omelet after cutting it into a bite-sized piece.

"Was sleeping on the futon, okay?" He asked, somewhat worried.

She appeared confused but then smiled, "Hai. It was fine. Don't worry so much." She replied as she continued with eating. "Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere today? Oh, I washed your clothes since I had extra time. I'm so used to doing chores in my home that I have a habit of cleaning up everything and waking up early in the morning to do it."

He chuckled, "You sound like a mom."

"A mom!?" She repeated, narrowing her eyes. "I do not… kinda." She looked away, her cheeks puffing up.

"But I don't really have anything planned today." He said.

She sighed, "Hm… Seems like it'll be uneventful today."

"I think it'll be fine" He had said before tilting his head back and drinking the miso soup.

Asami had continued to be wary, but she knew that trusting Naruto was the right thing to do. "I hope so…" She sighed as she had picked up her couple of tea, moving the cup in a circle with careful tilts.

Once the food was gone and dishes were out of the way, Naruto had changed clothes. Asami had stood by the door, "I'll just stay here until Kakashi-senseiiiiii~" She stretched as she felt the boy grab her wrist and forcing her to come along; she placed on her shoes at the lower step and glared. He gave her a grin as he placed on his shoes and they both had walked out of his place and she had shut the door. "Come on, why do I have to go with you?" She asked him, a pout forming.

"You shouldn't stay trap in the house all day. Explore the village!" He beamed as he grabbed her wrist again, her face heating up. Even though the first time he did it, she thought nothing of it but this time she felt herself feeling… flustered.

He had held onto her arm as they finally went down one of the man roads of the villages. People looked at his hand, others paying no mind. She felt so odd, and kept looking away. "Hey, Naruto! Haven't seen you for a while." One villager said, who was once talking to this woman with a scarf on her head. "Where were you? Making new _friends_, I see."

The way he emphasized friends has made the duo uncomfortable, Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he gave out a nervous laugh. "Well…um…. You see… umm…" The sentences couldn't even come out.

One older woman carrying groceries then said. "It gets lonely when you're not around." Asami couldn't help but smile at the warmth and friendliness that the people had for Naruto. Its hard to imagine that Naruto was ever an outcast when he was greeted with such warmth and kindness. "Your liveliness gives the whole village the energy to recover."

Naruto nodded his head, "Thank you, thank you."

The Kiri-nin had given him a smile, seemingly proud. However, the smile that appeared had quickly turned into shock. "Hey, Naruto! Is that your girlfriend?" One woman asked, Naruto and Asami both jumping as they had looked at one another. He then looked down to notice he was still holding onto her wrist and he had quickly let go.

Asami had folded her arms, her eyes looking in a different direction. Suddenly, she had seen Naruto had stopped walking, a frown on his face as he seemed to be looking behind him from the corner of his eyes. "Eh, Naruto-kun…?"

He immediately looked at her. "Uh, huh?" He then walked forward and kept waving; she was confused by the act and didn't even know how to digest what just happened. She kept walking alongside him, but he behaved suspiciously.

Suddenly, he took a sharp turn right and sped off. "…E-Eh!?" Asami stood, alone and confused. Why did he do that? Was he embarrassed to be seen with her? _'I'll show that, baka!'_ She thought as she followed behind him.

But soon enough, she had seen a rather busty brunette and the friends of that little boy following behind them. Then she had seen dozens of clones of both of them following each other around in a circle. "Ano…." She didn't even know what to think.

"Don't worry, that's Konohamaru." She immediately turned and looked at who she recognized as Shikamaru.

She looked at him, confused. "Oh?" She nodded her head understandingly and then stopped, "Wait, what!?" She yelled, "W-Why is that little boy a woman!?" She seemed freaked out, unsure of what this all meant.

"It's…" The black-haired boy sighed, "A very stupid, perverted Jutsu." He finally said as he kept his hands sheathed in his pocket.

From where they stood, they had seen them still running around. Asami sighed, "Ah, well… At least it's not a another woman. That would've been awkward."

"How would had then been awkward?" He asked as she looked at the boy and then laughed nervously, fiddling her fingers.

"Well, you see… Uh… Nothing." She quickly waved until she felt someone grab her arm and she whizzed past the Nara and then stopped behind a building. "N-Naruto, you b-baka!" She said, trying to stop herself from having a heart attack.

He gave her a grin, "Let's have some Ramen! This place is the best of the best, Asami-chan!" He tried to convince her as she gave him a deadpanned expression. Did he really drag her around just to bring her to a ramen shop? They went and sat down, Asami ready to fall apart at the counter.

Soon enough she had heard Naruto's name being called, "Naruto!" She had sat up and noticed that it was Sakura. The girl then gave Asami a smile, the Kiri-nin giving the kunoichi a slight wave. Things were awkward, but they were going to get better or so Asami had hoped.

The pinkette then explained that Tsunade was awake and able to take back her position as Hokage.

"So Granny Tsunade is fine now?" Naruto anxiously asked.

Sakura stood up from bending over, panting so that she could catch her breath. She gave Naruto a nod of confirmation. "Mm!"

Naruto then had his fist in the air, his expression showing his excitement. "All right!"

Her eyes then went to Teuchi, who wiped an unshed tear. "Is that right? I'm happy about Lady Tsunade." He then raised an excited fist, "Okay! Since this is good news, the ramen is on me!"

Asami couldn't help but watch as the blonde before her was amazed, excited at most. "Huh!? Are you sure!?" He asked, wanting to make sure that this was real.

"Why don't you and Asami-san have some too!?" Teuchi said, Asami's eyes widening in curiosity.

Sakura shook her head, "No thanks. I still have more people to notify." She informed them. She then turned around and ran, but stopped before she walked out of the entrance and gave the duo a big smile. "Well, I'll see you later, Naruto! Asami-san!"

Naruto grinned and held his hand up for good bye as Teuchi began to fix on the ramen. Asami wasn't really that hungry, but she was curious to how great this ramen was. "Now that's off my mind, I feel hungrier than ever!" Naruto said as Asami looked at him. His blue eyes then moved to her, "This'll be the best ramen you've ever had!"

"Oh?" She said, unenthusiastic.

Meanwhile, he had his hands bawled to a fist and began on his excited rant. "Okay! I'm eating my fill today. One bowl, two bowls, three bowls!"

The bowl as then placed in front of him. "Here you go! It's a special Tonkatsu miso with BBQ pork slices to celebrate the Hokage's recovery!"

She had never… Never in her life seen a man nor boy blush over food, but Naruto's cheeks were literally blushing with his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets. He then clapped his hands together while holding his chopsticks, "Itadaki—" And just last that, he was gone.

Both Teuchi and Asami were confused; both of them looked at each other and then back at the spot where he was. "…..Nan ya te?" was her only response.

"Don't worry, I'll eat it." She slid the bowl towards her as she told him as he grinned.

"Most girls don't eat meals this heavy; it's a rather big bowl!" Teuchi had said in which she blinked twice as she looked at him.

"Ah, well… It's no big deal for me. Me and my brothers used to have eating contests and until my 'Kaa-san said I had to act more like a woman." She then clapped her hands together, "Itadakimasu!" She then broke the chopsticks apart and picked up some noodles and making a slurping sound as she ate some noodles.

That very instant….

That very instant she had thought she was in love. "….." Teuchi leaned closer, hearing her mumble something unintelligible.

"Eh?" He said as she then had stars for eyes, her mouth gaping open in delight as swallowed and chewed down her food.

"Oishiiiiiiiii~" She squealed, Teuchi grinning from ear to ear.

She then began to eat more, her legs swinging from happiness and excitement in the chair. She never had ramen like this before, she felt like she would never taste anything like it from any part of the globe. This was the best thing, maybe not better than Dango's, but a close second!

Suddenly there was a poof and she had looked over her shoulder and see Kakashi. "Hatake-sama!" She said with a noodle slowly being slurped up.

"Ah, so Naruto brought you here?" He then looked around, "Where is Naruto?"

Asami shrugged. "Well, he—" She was going to answer but changed her mind, "but what's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?"

He decided not to question that any further since nobody knew anything. "It's time we talk with Lady Tsunade."

The female nodded and then stood, "Let's go… after I finish this." She sat back down and went back to eating, the masked ninja sighing.

**-/-/-**

"So, you're Mizune Asami?" The Hokage questioned as they were in a room with several shinobi. One of them, who she clearly knew had to be related to Shikamaru, an old woman with a twin bun locked in a hairpin with pearls dangling and long ears. A man grey hair, a beard, and glasses. One man with blond-hair in a ponytail, and two other shinobi. "I want you tell me everything you told Ibiki-san and Kakashi-san."

Asami had nodded her head. "Sasuke-san and I had met in the Land of Waves, but by that time he had already met with Suigetsu. Suigetsu had yet to be recruited in Hebi at that time, neither had I, but that was until Suigetsu passed a test that Sasuke-san had made and I tagging along because I had my Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. We soon left the Land of Waves and traveled to one of Orochimaru's hideouts and Sasuke had asked Karin to join him and it was us, then we went to retrieve Juugo from another one of Orochimaru's hideout. All five of us made Hebi in which our goal was to kill Uchiha Itachi and stopped anybody who interfered."

She really hated explaining this, but this was necessary. "And so, when we went to the Land of Fire, I had met Naruto, Yamato, and… Hinata? I think that's her name. I was confronted by them, about to be taken by interrogation, but that was until Yakushi Kabuto appeared, in which you already know." The blonde-haired woman nodded her head, agreeing she had already known what she needed to know about Kabuto. "I had run away but I got lost from Hebi and when the giant explosion happened, in which I thought Sasuke had died, I was really lost. Then I was taken by Konoha ninja, Hatake-sama being one of them."

Kakashi nodded, verifying this. "And so, when they were going to take me to Konoha, Suigetsu had interfered in which led to me being free and going back to Hebi. Sasuke was badly wounded by Juugo had patched him up and we stayed at an inn. We hadn't stay long since we were being followed by the Konoha ninja and so we left and Karin devised a plan for our escape. Eventually, we found one Akatsuki hideout that Juugo discovered and Sasuke ordered us to wait. But since Karin and Suigetsu were concerned, they followed him once they sensed trouble."

"Then we left and then Kisame found us and told us Itachi wanted to fight Sasuke, alone. We waited and stayed outside the Uchiha hideout. Hours later, we heard Sasuke had won but Madara took him to the Akatsuki hideout. It took a few days for Sasuke to fully heal and wake up, but after that he changed. And then that's when he renamed us Taka and our goal was to destroy Konoha. Madara wanted Taka to align with the Akatsuki since the group was low, so many of the Akatsuki dead and even told Sasuke that he could give him power of the bijuu. Sasuke never planned to stay attached to the Akatsuki because he felt like he was being used."

"And so, Madara gave us a mission to retrieve the Eight-Tails in which nearly killed us and we barely escaped with our lives. Who we thought was the Eight-Tails was just his clone, our fight for nothing. So Sasuke finally broke away from the Akatsuki, but Madara threatened us to stay and told him about the Five Kage Summit to kill Danzo since Sasuke was and is after the village elders. I told them I didn't want to do this anymore, I didn't want my life to end dying over a revenge that has nothing to do with me or knew nothing of. I wanted to find my brother and take him home; I did not want to destroy villages and innocent people which resulted in a heated argument between Sasuke and me and then me, leaving Taka. And then I've been interrogated and put under Hatake-sama's supervision."

She was glad her story came to an end even though there were some plot holes and missing in formation, but she figured it was good enough. Tsunade had sighed, nodding. "It's good that you left as soon as you did or else you wouldn't have lived this long."

Asami looked down, nodding. "I know, Lady Tsunade." She sighed, "I know I have… disappointed Lady Mei, so much."

The woman closed her eyes, "Your brother means everything to you, doesn't he?"

Asami nodded, "Even though he and I aren't getting along right now. I still very much love him and want to make things work. I know he's a criminal, more than wanted dead or alive but…" She paused, "…I still believe I can change him."

"Whether you can change him or not doesn't apply. He is a criminal wanted by Nations and Villages. There is no return for him even though I'd like to believe you are able to reform him."

The Kiri-nin sighed, "I know… I just… Have hope." She shrugged, "That's all I can really say."

All of them had looked at her and then away, either at the table or at the ground. "But the real problem is that Naruto-kun disappeared out of nowhere at Ichiraku."

"What?!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk, "Everyone, find him!" The woman yelled.

Asami had stayed put under Kakashi's orders while the others went to look for him. Before they knew it, Sakura had returned Naruto and he explained where he had gone.

"Jeez, after all the trouble…" Shikamaru's sigh, his expression revealing his annoyance.

"Lord Fukasaku could at least notify me first." Tsunade said, somewhat irritated herself.

Kakashi then spoke, "Still, it's a relief that you're okay, Naruto."

"Yup, I'm alive and well!" Naruto said enthusiastically, causing the blue-haired kunoichi next to Kakashi to smile.

"But why did the Great Lord Elder summon you?" asked the Hokage, still keeping things on a serious note.

Naruto then explained, "Giant Gramps Sage had a prophecy for me too."

"Like the one he foretold Jiraiya?" Asami looked at Tsunade, not fully understanding what all of this had meant. "Whatd did the Great Lord Elder say?"

Naruto looked up, trying to recall was he said. "Mo…" He then remembered, "Well…"

"What?" Tsunade said, growing impatient.

Naruto then got excited, "I'm gonna go to some resort and encounter and octopus."

Shikamaru and Asami both had confusion written on their face, except the Nara was the first say it. "Huh? An octopus?"

_'Octopus? What does that mean…?'_ Suddenly, she felt like she had known it and it was on the tip of her tongue, but no thought of it could actually come to mind.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Even Kakashi himself was confused.

"Well, this octopus is gonna cooperate with me somehow." Naruto, not fully knowing himself, explained.

_'…Why do I feel like I should know what he's talking about!?'_ Asami mentally yelled at herself, growing frustrated.

"Giant Gramps Sage didn't know the details either." Naruto said, "And…" He looked down at the wooden floor, "he said that I'm going to end up fighting Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura repeated.

Asami frowned, closing her eyes as she could feel the wave of sadness emitting from the Uzumaki. He tried his hardest to smile, but it was still sad. "But I'm already prepared for that."

"Naruto…" Sakura called his name, her eyes showing her concern.

Naruto turned to look at her, smiling still. "Sakura-chan, it's all right." His expression then became determined, "Just let me deal with Sasuke."

Sakura and Shikamaru as well as other shinobi had soon left the Hokage's office except for Yamato. "Naruto, I'm assigning you to an s-rank mission." The Hokage informed them.

"You're assigning me to an important mission like that?" Naruto was beyond happy, jumping out of his skin in excitement mainly.

"Yes. This is a mission that only you can undertake." The woman said, her right hand laying across her left. "You and Yamato will go to a certain place in the Hidden Cloud region."

Asami was more than confused, if she wasn't going then why was she here? Yamato had nodded, looking at the Hokage. "Is that the resort?" Naruto asked.

That's when everything fell into place. _'T-THE HACHIBI IS THE OCOTOPUS!?'_ She mentally yelled, wanting to leave.

"Well since I'm not needed, I'll just be… ano, going where Hatake-sama is, right?" Asami said, grinning like an idiot.

"No, you're not. You'll be accompany Naruto and Yamato. Kakashi-san is busy with other things and cannot afford to look after you as well."

The girl lowered her head in defeat. _'Hachibi is going to remember me and kill me. God dammit!'_

Tsunade sighed, "But what I was saying that The Great Lord Elder's prophecy was accurate. It seems that is the place he foresaw."

"Then I'm gonna see the octopus at this resort island?" Asami glared at Naruto, annoyed that he was excited about this trip. He didn't know her death was going to be on that island, but why would he care? She was pretty sure the Jinchuurikis were going to have fun. "I feel sorta bad. Everyone's so busy and I get to go to a resort."

"You fool! You are going on a mission!" The Hokage snapped, Naruto jumping back from the suddenness of her yelling and because he was afraid. He had jumped always back until he was near the end of the office, his back near the wall.

He then placed a hand on the back of his head, "I know. Just joking, just joking." He laughed as he walked back towards the desk. "But about going to this place that was prophesied… Is it connected to the other one? That'll fight with Sasuke?"

"That, I don't know." Tsunade had answered, "However, we are on the verge of war!" Both Naruto and Asami appeared shock, "Hence, this S-rank mission. When you and Asami get to the site, you will both follow Yamato's orders."

"Okay! I understand." Naruto had his hand in a fist, determination across his face while Asami was mentally crying. _'I'm going to die…'_ She whined in thought, wanting to escape. "You can count one us for this S-rank mission, right Asami-chan?"

Asami pouted, "Hai…" She answered, upset.

Tsunade had known and even chuckled at the girl's less enthusiastic behavior.

Soon enough everyone was allowed to leave and Asami and Naruto had to prepare. _'There's a thick heavy cloud above this village, not even the village but in the sky. So that's the sign…. A sign of war.'_ She had looked up at the sky, her eyes closing soon. _'The Fourth Great Ninja war, huh? Shouldn't I feel scared?' _She then looked at Naruto_, 'But for some reason, because of you Naruto-kun, I feel like I'm going to be just fine. Everything will be just fine because of you.'_

She looked at the Uzumaki as he kept looking forward, her cerulean eyes glistening with hope. _'You… Give me hope, Naruto-kun.'_

They had returned back to Naruto's place to pack. Asami sighing as she went to the kitchen, she had pulled out some lunches that she had made just in case. "Good thing I'm always prepared like 'Kaa-san, these lunches will be in handy." She smiled as she then placed them in a bag and picked up her umbrella sword, placing it carefully in her sword belt. She had soon saw Naruto standing by the door.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "Mm!"

He opened the door, "All right!" They had both left and made their way to the village gates. Asami had looked around the Leaf Village, inhaling the warmth that radiated off of it and soon they had reached the gates and she had seen two shinobi standing there. One which was clearly Yamato and another with dark, spiky hair with red-framed sunglasses.

Suddenly, someone had ran forward and pushed inbetween Yamato and the other shinobi, it was Guy. He then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder's, Asami immediately inching her way to Yamato, who appeared annoyed as well as the other guy. "Now, young man…" Guy had said before placing his arm around Naruto's neck and pointing to the direction they were heading off too, "Time to go!"

"Is he… always like that?" Asami asked Yamato, feeling uneasy.

Yamato sighed, "Always."

She then turned to the other Konoha shinobi, "I'm Mizune Asami of Kirigakure." She introduced herself.

"Yamashiro Aoba." The glasses wearing male said, bowing as well.

Asami gave him a smile, the male kept a stoic expression but his cheeks had heated up. "Yamashiro-sama, are you okay?" She asked, blinking twice as he stood still. "Yamashiro-sama?"

Yamato had stared at the shinobi, giving him a deadpanned expression. "Look what you did, Asami-san."

"Huh? I didn't do anything!" She defended herself, her eyes wide and a pout forming. "All I did was smile."

"That's the point! You smiled!" Yamato said as she appeared confused.

"What are you talking about!?" Asami grew more and more confused.

Naruto and Guy had then looked at Yamato and Asami, both arguing as Aoba had stood there like a statue. "What's going on?"

"I…." Guy grinned, "I don't know."

Naruto rolled his eyes and then sighed.

* * *

**Asami:** Female Japanese name meaning "Morning Sea."

**Akihiko:** Male Japanese name meaning "Bright, shining prince." Although Aki means "Autumn."

**Ano:** Meaning Um or uhhh

**Eto:** Meaning err...

**Nan ya te:** Meaning what the heck?

**Shinobi: Heart Under Blade and Dolls are real Japanese movies. I essentially spoiled Shinobi for you all, but that shouldn't deter from you watching it. But its a sad movie, but its good.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naurto or any of its characters.

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: R&R/Pein Arc to Current Arc - Asami wanted to bring her brother home and away from the Akatsuki. Little did she know what made her brother leave and the selfishness of her actions. Along the way, she finds the meaning of selflessness and sacrifice as well as a Ninja's most feared emotions: love and sadness. NarutoxOC

**Author's Note: **_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

_Island Turtle_

* * *

They had finally neared the seaport the smell of the ocean air filling their nostrils. Naruto then placed his hands on his thighs, a few inches above his knees. "Wow! Look, it's the sea!" He said amazed as Asami stare at the beauty of blue-colored sea, her cerulean eyes looking at it with awe.

"Yahoo!" Guy yelled, placing his hands on his hips as all five of them gazed at the sea. "The sea is great!"

"That is the Land of Fire's only port." Aoba commented, Asami looking at him. "From there, we'll depart for the Hidden Cloud Village in the Land of Lightening."

He looked down and met her gaze, "Isn't it amazing, Yamas-I mean Aoba-san?" He had told her earlier to call him by his name, no need to be formal.

The man blushed again, becoming like stone. Yamato rolled his eyes and sighed. _'What a perverted, old man.'_ He thought.

"Aoba-san?" Asami blinked twice, wondering why the man was frozen in place. Naruto's eyes then gazed over as the young woman had waved her hand in front of the glasses wearing man's face.

"What's with Aoba-senpai?" Naruto asked, Yamato shook his head as if not wanting to answer. So, Naruto decided to change the topic. "Say… What's this top-secret mission that Granny Tsunade mentioned?"

"It's called a top-secret mission because it's a secret, Naruto." Yamato had replied, a smile on his face.

Naruto quickly turned to the man, his hands clasped together as he begged. "Oh, come on! Don't say that. You can tell me."

Yamato had just turned his head away, his eyes closed. "I'll explain later."

Naruto placed his arms behind his head. "Tch!" He sucked his teeth before pouting."

Suddenly, Aoba had come back to life and looked at Yamato and Naruto, a sweat drop running down the side of his head.

Asami had looked back at the ocean and closed her eyes. _'I just hope Hachibi-sama won't remember me.'_ She thought as they walked towards the seaport, Asami's eyes looking around at everything. Once they had made it to the docks and seen their ship, both she and Naruto were the only ones excited. "Wow!" Both of them said in unison, looking at each other enthused before turning to look back at the ship.

"That's a grand sailing ship you readied for us!" Naruto said, his hands in fists in front of him.

"Actually…" Both Naruto and Asami turned to look at the one shinobi, "Our hidden Leaf ship is the one next to it."

The brown haired one who stood in the middle of the group of shinobi had then pointed to their ship. "That one over there."

The ship was small and pale to comparison than the large one they had adored. Both the teen's faces immediately fell, "Aw man, it looks so shabby."

"Tell me about it…" Asami sighed, "Oh well, no use in being picky."

"It's a top-secret mission. A big ship would attract attention, right?" Yamato tried to play things off, hoping that it would lift their spirits some. "It's better to go to the island on a boat like this."

Guy then pointed out something, "I don't see any seamen."

One ninja then spoke, "About that… They refused to set sail into the open sea."

Guy spun around, his brows furrowed. "Wha? Don't tell me you were stingy on the pay!?"

The same ninja immediately spoke, "No, it's not that."

"Well…" One ninja with glassed said.

"Tell me. I won't get upset." The shiny, dark-haired jounin tried to smooth things over in order to get more information.

Another shinobi spoke, "Well, they say there is a monster out there that attacks any boat that tries to set sail."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, blinking. "Monster?"

Asami then gripped on Aoba. "That doesn't sound good at all." The dark-shades wearing jounin immediately felt his cheeks flush, his hands then going on the girl's shoulder.

"I'll protect us all, Asami-san." He said as the bluenette looked up at him, her eyes sparkling admiration and gratitude.

Naruto pouted, "Hey! Its not like I wouldn't protect you, Asami-chan!" He said, stomping his way over.

Asami had looked at Naruto and then smiled, "You would protect me, Naruto-kun? How noble of you."

Aoba and Naruto met in a heated gaze, the electricity in the tension of their eye lock could be felt by everyone around them. The Kiri-nin had looked at the two, confused. "Ano…"

Yamato sighed as Guy then placed his hand on his chest, "I'll go out there and handle it. Aoba-san, let's go!" He then dragged the dark-shades wearing male, Aoba sighing of defeat. Asami had then stood next to Naruto as the two men boarded a row boat.

She had then gripped the jinchuuriki's arm. "Do you think its safe for them to do this? Because I don't think it is." She said, her eyes showing her concern.

Naruto gave her a smile, her eyes softening once she gazed at them and her grip becoming loose. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Guy-sensei will take care of everything."

She then nodded, "I believe you."

Once Guy and Aoba were a reasonable distance away, Asami had seen the giant sword fish. She screamed and then buried her face in Naruto's chest. The jinchuuriki placed his hand on her upper arms, his eyes looking at her as she seemed afraid for Guy and Aoba.

Then the fish came towards their boat, breaking it into pieces. Naruto wrapped his arms around Asami as she couldn't bear to look over it. He narrowed his eyes, looking back out into the sea to see what would happen next.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO~" Filled the air. Asami then peaked.

"What happened? Is Guy-sensei okay?" She asked as Naruto then pulled away from her.

"I'm going to help them." He then went towards them, Asami worried.

The three shinobi's whose names she did not know then surrounded her, "We'll make you feel better, Asami-chan." One said.

"We got you." The other said.

Asami looked at them all, feeling a bit pressured. "Ano.. Domo." She said as they all fawned over.

Yamato sighed, "I didn't know she was going to be such a handful because of her looks alone." He mumbled.

She then heard Naruto's yell as the fish came running over to him. Yamato then went out there to interfere, saving Naruto.

Aoba had then teleported them all away and they had ended up staying in a small shack until nightfall that was owned by Yusuke, a guy that Naruto had saved. Asami had sat next to Naruto as the warmth of the fire had filled the air around them. "Why would there be a Summoning Animal in a spot like that?" Naruto asked as Asami pulled her knees toward her chest.

"Maybe it survived the Third Great Ninja War?" Aoba said, unsure.

Yamato then spoke, "No wonder the seamen are scared."

The door then opened and the black-root, but blond-haired tale male had walked in. He was Yusuke, the guy that Naruto had saved.

Asami cheeks immediately flushed pink as he stood there in his fisherman attire with some rope over his shoulder. "That thing's been living there for about fifteen years."

"I see." Yamato commented.

The male walked forward, all of them watching him as he sat in the middle of the shack. "Normally, when the ninja who is contracted with it dies, the animal returns to its own world."

"But why is that one acting up like that?" Naruto had asked him.

"Maybe the war has not ended for that Summoning Animal." Aoba suggested.

"Yeah." Yamato agreed.

Asami sighed, staring at the fisherman that she thought was dreamy looking. "Your ninja wars are such a nuisance! Because of them, all the cowardly seamen refuse to go to see anymore!"

"Cowardly?" Naruto quested, "What were you thinking, doing something so dangerous!?"

"A fisherman's job is to catch fish." Yusuke said, "I thought I was gonna get rid of him once and for all, only to have you interfere!" He then stood.

Asami then narrowed her eyes, standing. "Interfere?! We tried to solve your problem which became everyone's problem, you jerk! Naruto-kun saved your life!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as well, "Right! If I hadn't saved you, you'd be fish food about now."

"Hmph!" Yusuke said, Asami ready to march over and give him a piece of her fist.

Naruto had grabbed her arm, stopping her. "You should just leave that thing to us and stop acting so recklessly."

The fisherman had placed some rope on the hook on the wall. "Shut up." He said to them. "If anyone beats that thing,it's gonna be me, Yusuke!" Asami was more than tempted to punch him upside the head, but Naruto's grip became tighter as he seemed ticked off as well. Yusuke then punched the wall. "I'm not asking for much. If I only had a sturdier boat that could withstand that marlin's body blows. And an internal-combustion engine to match that marlin's power. Any maybe a fishing rod that has a lure and won't snap."

Naruto's face fell. "That's asking for quite a lot." The boy turned around, hmphing again. "How come you're so determined to get that marlin?" He turned and looked at something, all their eyes following his gaze to a picture of him when he was younger and who they could presume was his father. "Is that your father?" Naruto asked, Asami's anger dimming and turning into guilt.

"We're dead serious about fighting that fish. A guy who'd lose isn't worth being called a father or a son!" Yusuke yelled as tears had fallen down his face.

Asami walked over to him and placed her hand on the male's shoulder, Naruto's eyes staying narrowed at her gestures. Aoba looked away, "Yusuke-san."

Her voice had grown calm, soft, and he looked at her surprised. One minute she was gawking, the next she wanted to murder him, and now she was completely the opposite. She gave him a smile, "We'll… We'll help you."

He looked surprised as she then looked to Naruto, hoping that he had something in mind or would just join in the help. He looked away and then back at her, giving her a nod.

Aoba, Guy, Yamato, and Naruto had walked out the shack as Asami then held Yusuke's hands. "I don't understand your pain, but I can sympathize." She said, "Naruto-kun is the most caring and kindest shinobi I have ever met, and so you can count on him. Believe in him."

Yusuke continued to appear surprised, "You… You must really care about him, huh?"

She appeared surprised, "Hm? Oh, yeah. He's a friend of mine."

He just smiled and hadn't said more. "This is my battle… You should just let me handle it." He then began making a harpoon, Asami biting down her lip as she seemed unsure of what to do.

"But Yusuke-san…" She sighed, "If…there's something I can do then just tell me." She then offered her assistance, "I can do whatever you may need help on."

"I can handle this on my own." He said as she frowned, growing worried.

Asami had watched him, unsure of what to do. She then had sat in the corner, falling asleep. _'Naruto-kun will think of something, I just know it.'_

* * *

By the time she had woke up, she had seen that she was in the shack by herself. "Where is everyone?" She asked herself, but then noticed a piece of paper on her lap. She unfolded it and read the contents. "Asami-chan, we have helped Yosuke make all the things he needed to catch the Marlin. We left you here so you can get some rest, but don't worry! We have everything under control. Until then, stay inside the shack because we don't want you getting hurt. (Or running away!)" That running away part she assumed was written by Yamato, she rolled her eyes and kept reading, "Naruto-kun."

She smiled at the letter and then let out a sigh, "Well, I got a good rest." She then stood up and walked outside the shack and looked out at the ocean near the edge of the dock. She sat down and then kicked her legs back and forth, the sun a beautiful hue. _'Aki-nii, I wonder what you're doing right now. I know you and I aren't happy with each other right now, but I hope…' _She stopped herself from the train of thought once she had seen the group coming back towards her. She scooted back and stood, waving as Naruto gave her a large grin. When they had reached the dock, Asami ran towards them.

Naruto continued on with his smile, "We did it! We took care of the Marlin!" He boasted.

Asami's eyes lit up, a big smile on her face. "I knew you could do it, Naruto-kun!" She jumped up and down, cheering. "You too, Yamato-sama, Guy-sensei, and Aoba-san." She told them as she walked over to the three men, smiling at them as well.

Aoba blushed, and then cleared his throat. "Uh, look!" He then pointed as they saw the fish swim on the surface to the lowering sun and then jumping in the air, poofing into a cloud of smoke.

"You guys are amazing." She said as she then walked to Yusuke, "I'm sorry for being so mean to you, but… I hadn't known."

He was shocked by her slight bow and apology. "It's fine." He said as she stood straight, giving him a nod.

"You had every right and I'm glad that the problem is solved." Asami was more than relieved.

**-/ - / -**

They had stayed another night and then left in the morning, waving to Yusuke as they sailed into the sea. The sea became quite a shaking storm, but it was Guy who seemed to be losing his mind during the sail. Because of his illness they had to stop at some inhabited island until he had gotten rest and the seas became calmer. There, they had run into Sakura, Ino, and Choji and assisted them on finding Medicinal Hebs and ingredients that Tsunade had assigned Sakura to find. They ran into trouble, but Naruto had saved the day or at least that's how Asami saw things. Soon enough, they ended up leaving at sunset since Guy had felt better and said their goodbyes to Sakura and the others.

It was then that Asami had seemed the tight kinship of Sakura and Naruto, the way they had acted so natural together had her wondering if Naruto had still loved her and Sakura might've had feelings for him. She didn't know and for some reason, she didn't want to even acknowledge its existence. It was night and Asami had stood at the front of the ship, her arms laying on the railing as she looked out into the sea. She felt annoyed, not wanting to be bothered with Naruto even though she had known it wasn't his fault. Yamato was busy telling ghost stories anyway; she wasn't interested in hearing them.

Then that's when they had adventure of the would-be ghost ship, meeting a little boy named Hishaku who had been working on the ship all by himself. In the end they discovered he was a ghost, even seeing the whole crew in their ghost forms and then disappearing at Dawn. So, they discovered that ghost were real after all in which result in an upset Naruto and Asami unsure of what to think or what to do. However, in the end they were still glad they helped even though Aoba and Yamato didn't believe the whole ghost thing. More days on the ship had led to more days of adventure and misfortune. This whole trip was starting to become emotionally exhausting and more than what she had bargained for. She hadn't expected all of this but Naruto had taken it all in stride, helping anyone that needed their help.

Few more days had gone by until finally, they had reached the Land of Lightning. Asami had stretched as she and Naruto were on the front deck. He kept changing about the octopus, which Asami had mentally whined about. She couldn't tell him that the octopus was the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, she was sure that was something Naruto had to discover on his own. "Please start preparing to disembark soon." One cloud-ninja had said.

"Oh I can see the island!" One shinobi had said.

Naruto looked out in amazement but what from what Asami could see, there was nothing resort looking about it. "An Island… paradise?" Naruto said, his face showing his disappointment and even fear.

The cloud-ninja that told them about them landing soon then spoke, "It's like the Hidden's Leaf's Forest of Death. But this is a bit more extreme."

"I think place should've been the forest of death." Asami said, sighing.

"This is a resort?" Naruto asked, still a bit dazed and confused.

"Don't worry its safe." Asami couldn't believe that for one second. Nothing about this place had a whiff of safe on it. "As long as we don't prove them, the creature are quite docile."

She knew there had to be a catch. Why did she have a feeling that these creatures wouldn't be so docile upon their arrival?

"Except for one." The male concluded.

Yamato then question, ""Except for one" what?" He asked.

Naruto began to yell, his movements showing his frustration. "What part of this place is paradise!?" You're a fool, Giant Gramps Sage!"

"For one that lives along the shore…" Naruto immediately turned around, Asami blinking and turning around and then gasping, her eyes big at the sight of a long, icky tentacle.

"Huh? Octopus tentacles!" Of course, Naruto would be the one who was enthused by the sight of them due to the prophecy. He ran a few steps near Yamato as everyone appeared shock and afraid, while has a childish grin. "Okay, octopus! Come and guide me!"

"Naruto, this is actually…" Yamato tried to warn the Uzumaki as a giant, pink Squid had rose above the surface, Asami screaming for dear life as it slammed its many tentacles atop of the water, "a squid!"

Asami looked around, her legs shaking as she placed both hands on her head. "W-What are we going to do!?" She cried, water had drenched their forms.

The one Cloud-shinobi who was informing them about the island minutes ago was on his backside, scooting back as he yelled. "I was just about to warn you that he's the one you have to be careful about, but he appeared before I could!"

"What!?" Half of the Konoha shinobi yelled.

Naruto was meanwhile counting the tentacles on the squid, "One, two, three…"

"It's obvious without counting its tentacles!" Yamato said as Asami had clung onto Aoba, burying her face in his chest.

"Aoba-san, kill it or make it go away!" She yelled, growing frustrated.

"Naruto, come on!" Yamato told the Uzumaki, keeping his feet firmly on the ship.

Naruto continued with his count, "But we should make sure." He then turned to Yamato, holding out both hands. "A squid has ten legs. An octopus has eight."

"No duh, baka!" Asami yelled, "Stop wasting Yamato-san's time!"

He pouted, "I'm not a baka! I'm just trying to make sense of it all here!" He shouted back, but then a tentacle had wrapped around him, restricting him and carrying him into the air.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Asami yelled as she squealed as the boat rocked roughly, also stopping Yamato from doing a jutsu but what did they didn't know caused the giant wave was because something had punched the Squid.

All of them looked upon hearing the rapping from who Asami immediately knew was the Eight-Tails. "Squid go deviate… The rest I abbreviate!"

"Oh God… I rather drown at sea than hear all of this again." The Kiri-nin mumbled, her expression deadpanned.

"What the—" Yamato then registered what was happening, "Here comes another one saying weird puns!"

One Konoha ninja yelled, confused by it all as his hands were on his head. "This is so confusing!"

Naruto, while taken, was counting the Hachibi's tentacles. "Eight!" The squid had let him go and he landed back on the boat, "This one is an octopus!"

"Is that really an octopus?" Yamato questioned.

Asami looked at them, "Hai! That's the Hachibi Jinchuuriki!" She said as they all looked at her, surprised. "What? He nearly killed me, so yeah… I know."

"Is that really the Hachibi?" Yamato mumbled, unsure.

"Master Killer Bee!" The Cloud-ninja yelled, excited at the sight of the Eight-Tails.

"Then it's true…" Yamato said.

The male then appeared atop of a tentacle, the Eight-Tails absorbing back inside of him. "Ya'll are late, ya fools, ya fools!" He said with his arms crossed, a grin on his face. Once the Eight-Tails was back inside him, he jumped on the boat. He immediately noticed Asami right off the back, "Hey, you, we meet again. You tryna fight so you can lose again?"

Asami shook her head. "No, I'm not with…" She tried to figure out a way so that he could understand, "with the dumbass phonies."

"So you turned a new leaf and joined the Leaf?" He said, immediately noticing their headbands.

The Kiri-nin nodded, "Not like joined, but under watch." She explained.

Naruto then raised his arms in the air, "Hey, ya know Octopops, thanks!"

"Ya know?" The man mumbled, and then pulling out what Asami read was a rhyme book.

"Oh damn…" She sighed

Naruto then appeared unsure, "What?"

Killer Bee had read a line and then looked up at the Uzumaki, "Will we clash or be a smash? If I dare say, it'll be a no-go, whee! I'm a brat-hatin' outlaw."

Naruto was immediately unhappy, his brows furrowed as he stared at the man before them. "What's up with this beefy guy in shades, singing lame puns at the top of his lungs?"

"They are not puns. It's his original style, a combination of Enka singing to a rap beat. Enka rap!" The red-haired Cloud shinobi said.

The Uzumaki was still unimpressed. "Enka rap?"

Asami then let go of Aoba, standing straight. "Hai, we're going to be hearing a whole lot of it, I promise you."

"Welcome everyone! I've been waiting for you." All of them looked up to see this odd-looking ninja, "I am Supervisor Motoi and I'll take care of your needs. I'll take you to your lodgings, so please follow me."

Aoba had gone to retrieve a still seasick Guy. "Is Bushier Brow-sensei alright?" Naruto asked.

"He never got over his seasickness, did he?" Aoba asked.

Asami had turned away from their conversation as they were led into the forest. Naruto looking around, wondering if this was really Paradise Island. Guy kept talking about being sick.

As they were walking in the forest, a giant gorilla had appeared out of nowhere and had beaten its chest, screaming from the top of its lungs. "Hey, King, no need to panic!" Bee held out a hand, talking to it in a calm tone. "These guys are okay."

Asami immediately went to grab Aoba in which Naruto interfered, placing himself in between then so that he was the one she gripped onto. "

She nearly fainted from the size of it as it lowered and hovered over Killer Bee. She looked at Naruto, "Can I just go back home? I don't want to be here anymore."

"It's too late for that." He looked at her, wondering if she was being serious. "Don't worry; these guys have everything under control. And I'll protect you."

Her bottom lip quivered as she then let out a sigh, "You're right."

They had then tuned in to Motoi as he explained, but Asami was out of it and kept looking at the gorilla wondering what it would do. Instead it had fist bumped with Killer Bee in which she sighed. _'This is going to be a long, long mission._' She thought.

They had reached the building they would be staying it which looked like the Eight-Tails form; they had been taken to the floor in which the Konoha ninja would be staying. "These are ample rooms. Eat all you want in the great dining hall on the first floor. Choose whatever rooms you want."

Guy was the first to leave, going to a room. He looked like he needed rest, still seasick. Asami had turned to look at Yamato, her eyes lighting up. "Yamato-san, I'll be having my own room this time?" She asked.

Aoba glared at Yamato, everyone looking at the man with suspicion. "You let her stay in a room with another male? What kind of example are you setting, Yamato-san?" One shinobi asked.

Yamato immediately looked wide-eyed, moving his hands about. "S-She was under Kakashi-senpai's supervision, she couldn't stay there by herself! And she and Naruto didn't do anything."

Asami now pieced things together, "Eh?! It wasn't like that, you guys!" She explained to them, her cheeks flushing.

"What's the big deal?" He asked, "She stays in my house."

"What?" Aoba said as Asami lowered her head, this conversation not taking a turn for the better.

"What? We both sleep in my room." Naruto argued, Asami glaring at him from the corner of her eyes.

She slowly raised her bawled up fist, punching him atop of his head. "No need to explain, Naruto-kun. You've explained enough." The kunoichi sighed, "We slept in separate beds, Aoba-san. Anyway…" She turned on her heel, walking down the hall. "Ja!"

Naruto blinked as Aoba continued to glare at the Uzumaki and Yamato, who still felt embarrassed, after being accused for perverted things that ran through the minds of the ninja around him.

Asami had lain in her bed, curling up to the pillow. "It feels nice to be by myself." She sighed happily, closing her eyes.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened, blurred and trying to adjust to the sunlight filled room. She sat up and let out a long yawn, "I should go take a walk. Its dawn…." Then she got a flash of the giant gorilla in her mind, "On second thought, I should stay here."

She lied back down and looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes. _'I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing.'_ Asami thought to herself, rolling to her side so that her back was facing the window.

The sound of the ticking clock had begun to irritate her as she rolled on her back, trying to keep her mind from wondering on what to do or what was going on outside_. 'I can't just lie here all day…'_

Soon enough, she had seen the door open and Naruto was panting. "N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered, confused on why he was here.

When he finally looked up at her, his face immediately went red. She seen his reaction in which she was confused about, she looked down and her eyes widened. Oh, that's right… She slept in her mesh armor and her underwear. She immediately wrapped the blanket over herself, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled at him, her cheeks red due to her embarrassment.

"I…I-I…" He stuttered, his eyes looking away as he was forgetting what he was going to say. His train of thought going through a series of crashes.

"W-Well just say it!" Asami growled.

"What's going on?" Asami's eyes widened as Aoba's voice was loud and clear in the hall. Asami immediately ran towards Naruto, but slipped on the blanket she was using to cover herself and flew towards the Uzumaki in her under clothing at the door.

Both Aoba, Yamato, and Guy had looked at the pair with wide eyes. Asami looked down at Naruto, who was doing this weird laugh as she was on top of him. She looked up at the trio of jounin, laughing nervously. "It's not what you think!" She immediately said.

The shade-wearing jounin immediately turned around and walked down and then began to run. Asami watched him leave a trail of dust. "Then what we-" Yamato was cut off by guy.

"Naruto and Asami are on the blazin' path of springtime love and youth, Yamato! We shouldn't disturb them!" He gave Yamato a thumbs up.

Asami's face had went all shades of red as she stood up and punched the shiny, black-haired jounin in his gust. The man let out an 'oof', cringing and bent over. "This girl…." He groaned, lifting his head up and giving her a thumbs up, "is full of youth!"

The Kiri-nin lowered her head, a sweat drop falling down the side of her head. She completely gave up, "Yamato-san," She turned to the only reasonable person available, "Naruto came to wake me but I was wearing this for nightwear since I didn't have anything." She then realized she didn't have the blanket around her form, her cheeks heated up as she immediately grabbed it form Naruto, who was still lying on the ground with a dumb smile on his face. "Anyway," she wrapped the blanket around her form and tied it so that it was stay on. "And it was embarrassing and then I was going to grab him in so that Aoba didn't see us, but it didn't end like that." She flailed her arms during the end of her explaining.

. . .

There was a long silence as Yamato registered everything she said, piecing together in his mind what had happened. He sighed as he looked at her as she gave him pleading eyes for him to believe her. "Well," He sighed again, "why don't you go change and I take Naruto," they both looked at the Jinchuuriki who was still as he was when she tackled him to the floor, "and uh, wake him… up?" She nodded as the brown-haired jounin had picked up Naruto by the shoulders and dragged his lower half from away from the door way and then down the hall, "Guy, help me out here!" He said as Guy immediately snapped out of his painful daze and then lifted the blond-haired boy in the air and then placed him over his shoulder. "Not what I said, but that's fine."

Asami then walked towards her room and then looked at Yamato, "Can you please explain to Aoba-san? I don't want him thinking such…" She paused for a minute, "naughty things went on here."

"Don't worry." Yamato waved as she gave him a smile before closing the door and placing her back on the door. _'Why is my heart beating so fast? Maybe because I was half naked in front of five men…Yeah, that's why.'_ She then made her way towards the bathroom to take a shower.

**-/-/-**

Once she was out the shower and back to her normal attire, she had left her room and saw Naruto standing there. He turned around and his cheeks went red again, his eyes soon averting away from her. "Don't tell anyone else about that!" She threatened him, poking his chest.

"W-Why would I do that!?" He asked her as she kept her eyes narrowed, folding her arms over her chest and letting out a 'hmph'. "Asami-chan…" He narrowed his eyes as well, "Anyway…" He sighed and then changed his expression into a small smile, "I wanted you to come watch me train to take over the Nine-Tails!"

Her eyes widening for a split second but then upon remembering Killer Bee who had full control, she knew that Naruto should've strived to do the same. "Why do you want me to come? Shouldn't you be with Killer Bee-san and Yamato-san?" She asked him.

He then rubbed the back of his head, "Well, its because…" He then placed both arms behind his head.

"Because what?" She prodded, looking at him with one eyebrow arched.

"I want you to cheer me on!" He finally admitted, laughing nervously.

Asami's eyes widened in shock, but soon a smile appeared on her face and she let out a laugh. He appeared confused until she gave him a slight punch to the shoulder. "All right, let's go."

He grinned as she walked alongside him, once they reached the end of the hall they had seen Motoi and Yamato waiting. "Asami-san, are you coming with us?"

She nodded, "Naruto-kun asked me if I could go."

Yamato had looked at Motoi, who looked back at him. "Well," Yamato gave them a smile, "Bee-san should be outside."

They had all walked down the stairs from the second floor and to the ground floor of the building. When they reached the front doors, Bee had turned around and looked at them. "Ready to go and learn how to control the tails? Its going to be tough as nails, yeah." Asami sighed heavily, continuing to forget this Enka Rap that Killer Bee had done. "Asami-san, what's up with the sigh? A brat like you don't think my rap is fly? All right."

She glared at the Eight-Tails wanting to give him one, sweet deck to the face. But he was far too strong, she could forget that entirely. "No, Bee-sama. I think your rhymes are so fly, they higher than cloud nine."

He then gave her a grin, "All right, now that's some good lines but you keep up my rhymes!"

_'Not even trying, but dammit!'_ She inwardly growled, wanting to just turn back around and go back to her room for the rest of the trip. However, she had followed them as they made their way to the Waterfall of Truth, they had walked on this large fallen tree and used it as a bridge of the water.

Naruto had then gave her a smile and walked atop of the water and to the small, round piece of earth that was in the middle of the lake of the waterfall. Asami was confused, looking at Yamato. "What's going on?" She whispered as the Uzumaki sat in a meditative pose.

"This is the Waterfall of Truth," Motoi explained, Asami leaning forward so she can get a clear view of him. "It's the first step that Bee-san used to control the Eight-Tails." He explained as Asami listening diligently, "You see your true self."

"Your true self?" She asked, amazed. "So its like your inner darkness, right?"

Motoi nodded, "And you have to learn to accept it. Without accepting it, there's no way you can control the Bijuu and you'll never grow stronger."

"So anyone can use this place, right?" She asked as he nodded again. She looked at Naruto's back, her thoughts on him. _'Naruto-kun, what is your true self? Is it cruel? A completely opposite you?' _She wondered.

They had watched as he sat there, "Don't need to worry alright, he's going to be fine all right!" Bee rapped, Asami glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. Even though he was trying to reassure her that Naruto would be fine, she was still annoyed.

"I know." Was her reply, Yamato looking at the girl from the corner of his eyes. "I believe in him." She smiled, all three of the older shinobi smiled at her words and faith in Naruto.

Soon enough, the Uzumaki stood everyone shocked and wondering how it went. After a few second, he looked at them over his shoulder and gave them a grin. "It seems…" Motoi began to say.

Yamato finished his sentence, "…it all went well?"

"Its too soon to celebrate, fool, ya fool." All three of them looked at him. Killer Bee then used his chakra to walk on the water and towards Naruto who fully turned to face him. "Shall we try to control the Nine-Tails' power now?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips before rapping again. "From this moment, I'll be your instructor. Ya better prepare yourself or else you'll suffer death n' torture."

Naruto raised a fist halfway into the air, "All right!"

"Death n' torture?" Asami repeated, "You better not get yourself killed, you baka!" She yelled at Naruto.

"Don't worry, Asami-chan! I'll be fine!" He said with a confident grin, a pout forming as she then shook her head and ended up smiling.

Killer Bee then did a small leap, walking to the falling water. "Come with me, Naruto!"

Yamato then raised a hand, "Um, may I come along?"

The Eight-Tails turned to look at him, "Okay."

"What about Motoi?" He soon asked the Cloud-Ninja next to him.

Motoi declined. "I have to report in the Hidden Cloud at regular intervals, so I'll take my leave here."

"Thank you for your help." Yamato walked forward and then turned to Asami, who was unsure if she was allowed to tag along.

"Asami-chan, what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked as she looked him, and then smiled as everyone looked at her, waiting for her to follow.

"Hai!" She cheered as she ran until she was next to Naruto, walking alongside him as Bee's form disappeared inside the waterfall.

Both Naruto and Asami looked surprised and then looked at each other. "So there was something on the other side of the waterfall."

Naruto took a few steps forward, Asami slowly following behind him as they both went inside their forms now soaked form the water. They both looked surprised to see a temple. "Suge…" Naruto said in amazement.

However, Asami's reaction was different due to the headless praying statues. She withheld her shrieking, moving close to the Uzumaki. "You'll fight the Nine-Tails here."

Both of them looked at him, "Fight the Nine-Tails?" Naruto asked, confused.

Killer Bee turned to look at them, nodding his head. "That's right, fool, ya fool."

Determination was written on Naruto's expression, but Asami was worried. "Ano…" She hummed, looking at Naruto with worry.

Soon enough, Yamato had joined them and looked around. "This is amazing."

"Follow me." Killer Bee then walked ahead, Asami's arms wrapped around Naruto's as the headless statutes freaked her out even though her mind was still on Naruto, worried about him fighting the Kyuubi.

They all followed Bee, walking in the aisle. "These ruins seem to be quite old. They must have archeological importance, they should be restored." Yamato commented.

"No! Those stone statues were carved without heads to begin with." Bee informed them. "There's a reason for it."

Naruto kept his eyes forward as Asami looked up at him as he spoke, "How am I supposed to fight the Nine-Tails here?" He asked.

"I hope you're not going to do anything excessive!" Yamato warned.

Killer Bee interfered with Yamato's warning, "Do you think it's something that can be controlled without doing something excessive?" The Eight-Tails asked as they reached to what seemed to be a door. "Fool, ya fool. Since long ago, this has been a sacred place where those selected as Jinchuuriki have come to undergo the Purification Ceremony?"

They had reached another building with a cat's head statute baring its fangs with designs of magatamas all around it, "It's set up here so you can talk to your Tailed Beast in a special way. Its right inside this building. You here what I say?" The Cloud Jinchuuriki said.

All of them looked up at the large building. "This is…"

"Only the chosen ones can enter… To be selected. Go and stick your head into the statue's mouth… Like a good one, respected." Killer Bee said as Asami looked at Naruto, "If there isn't any darkness in your heart, the door will open… Fully extended."

Yamato was lost, all three of them were. Yamato rubbed his forefinger on the side of his headband. "Hey, can you explain it normally? I don't quite understand."

"No darkness in the heart?" Naruto repeated, one brow arched.

"Wasn't that the point at you fighting your true self?" She asked him as the three males looked at her, "If you successfully completed that then you should be fine."

Naruto went into thought, "However, if there's even a little darkness in your heart, the door won't open. Do you consent?" Killer Bee said.

"But isn't that impossible?" Asami asked, "Everyone has a little bit of darkness in their heart all their lives. Some choose to make it grow while others keep it small."

The Hachibi Jinchuuriki shook his head, "At the waterfall of truth, there shouldn't be any once you fight and win against your true self. But if you do it and there's still darkness, the statue will bite off your head and tear you apart." His voice and smile had become creepy. "Are you content? All the headless statues you saw on your way here… are past Jinchuuriki who weren't…sincere!"

Naruto's hand went to his neck, Asami's eyes widening. "Whaaa?!" Asami yelled, looking at the Uzumaki beside her. "Naruto-kun, can you really do this?"

"She's right." Yamato said, "This is too risky. Naruto, use a Shadow Clone."

Killer Bee quickly shot that idea down. "This is a sacred place, fool, ya fool. Generations of Hidden Cloud ancestors guard and protect this place. Tricks like that won't work!"

"D-Demo…" Both Yamato and Asami said, clearly concerned.

Naruto, however, was persistent. "Captain Yamato, Asami-chan. I came here to learn how to control the Nine-Tails' power! This is important to me. I can't run away!" He closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening them, walking towards the statue.

"N-Naruto-kun-" Yamato placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She looked back at him as he nodded his head, "Right…" She stepped a few feet back.

He then paused in front of the statue before bending his knees and placing his head inside the statue after taking a minute of thought.

Asami covered her eyes, then spread her fingers to see if he was fine while Yamato watched completely, sweat going down his brow.

Soon Naruto began screaming, trying to take his head from out of the cat's mouth. Both Asami and Yamato came to his side, "Bee-san, what's happening?" Asami asked, her voice filled with panic.

Yamato successfully pulled Naruto out of the statue, when Asami and Yamato looked at him… His head was gone?! "N-No! How could this happen!" Yamato went on to say.

Asami screamed out of pure terror, "N-NARUTO-KUN IS HEADLESS!"

"N-Naruto!" Yamato yelled, "You…"

Soon the Uzumaki's head had pulled down his jacket, his grinning face as his head popped out. "Just kidding! There's just a switch in there."

Both Asami and Yamato were beyond pissed. "It's a habit. I couldn't help myself." Naruto went on to say.

"I did the same thing too. Out of habit. Those stone statues are just broken. It's just some wit." Killer Bee rapped in reply.

Yamato then yelled, "I thought you said this place was sacred! Fools, ya fools!"

Asami punched Uzumaki clear across face, sending him flying to Killer Bee and knocking him off his feet. "YOU BAKAS!" Yamato took a step back as the aura around her became cold and dark, her hair sticking above her head. "Y-YOU HAD ME ALL SCARED! I SHOULD BEAT YOU TO D-"

She immediately stopped her raging and turned to look at the now opening door, both Killer Bee and Naruto standing and rubbing their heads. All of them had walked near it, "This is…"

"Go inside, close your eyes and focus. Just like at the waterfall. Then you'll meet your Tailed Beast." The room looked dimensionless. Just a place with this pure, spiritual aura radiating off it as there were many colors.

Naruto then looked over his shoulder, "Before when I was training, I was able to meet the Nine-Tails in my mind."

"Any Jinchuuriki can do that." The Hachibi said, "But this is a little different, "okay?" He said as he pointed into the room. He walked in first, Yamato, Naruto, and Asami followed behind him. "Listen to me carefully. I'll give you an explanation." He soon stopped in what was like the middle of the room. "Naruto, what kind of Sealing Jutsu was your Nine-Tails? Please answer my question."

Yamato answered instead. "It's a Tetragram Seal."

"A Tetragram Seal, huh. That's impressive." Killer Bee complimented. "Its even more solid than my Steel Shell Seal. Do you have the key?" He asked Naruto.

All of them looked at the Uzumaki, "Yes." Naruto said, nodding.

"You're going to undo the seal, after all. What if he can't control it properly?" Yamato asked, wanting to take precautions in case things take a turn to the left. "What if the Nine-Tails revives completely?"

"We'll seal him away here. That's what this place is for as well." Killer Bee explained to Yamato. "Until we get a new Jinchuuriki, this is where we'll seal him in. You got a problem with this? No booin'."

Asami narrowed her eyes, "A new jinchuuriki!? But that means Naruto—"

"That won't happen!" Naruto interrupted her sentence, "Because I'm going to do this."

The Eight-Tails smiled, "Okay! I'm going to shut the door. And I'll show you how to deal with the Nine-Tails."

The door had suddenly began to close, Asami looking at the slowly shutting door and back to Naruto and beat who saw down and then had their knuckles in a fist bump. Naruto then closed his eyes and this was what she assumed was the beginning of him and the Nine-Tails confrontation.

Asami looked at Yamato, who had looked back at her. Both of them were concerned, but she then forced herself to smile as if telling him that everything was going to be fine. _'I… I have to keep my faith. When I have become such a worry wart?'_ She wondered, inwardly laughing at herself.

Both she and Yamato stood, wondering what Naruto was going through.

After a few short minutes, she had seen Naruto's eyes lids change to a orange color. _'Eto… Isn't that sage mode?' She asked herself, 'He must need to use a lot of chakra, but that's to expected against the Kyuubi. Naruto-kun, I'm putting all my faith in you!'_ She thought.

Soon enough, Naruto's form became cloaked in the Nine-Tail's chakra, "Ano, what's going on?" She asked Killer Bee.

"Nine-Tails' chakra is greater than I imagined. This could get bad for real. This is quite an ordeal!" Asami narrowed her eyes at the Eight-Tails reply.

Yamato then held out his hand, one hand outstretched and the other wrapped around the outstretched hand's wrist. "I'll stop him."

"Iie!" Asami yelled at them both, "We have to keep believing in Naruto-kun. He said things won't get bad, didn't he?" She asked them as they narrowed their eyes, their expressions solemn. "He'll… He'll make it. He has to."

Half of Naruto was full transformed, two and half tails while the other half was still nothing but an orange, chakra cloak. "The Nine-Tails transformation stopped." Yamato noted.

"Did you do something, Yamato?" Killer Bee asked him.

"No, it seems to have stopped on its own." Yamato said.

Asami smiled, "That could only mean that Naruto-kun had did something, right?"

"That's the only possibility." Yamato said, "But is it okay to leave things like this?" He looked at Killer Bee.

"Hm…" Asami rolled her eyes, knowing the rap verse was coming. "Right now, Naruto and Nine-Tails are in a confrontation…. It better be settled soon. We want it to meet our hopeful expectations! All this waiting is so drawn out! To pass the time, why don't we work out?"

Yamato stepped in, flailing his arms. "This isn't the time to be rapping!" The man yelled.

_'When is it ever the time, Yamato-san?'_ Asami mentally sighed. _'Naruto-kun, please hurry up.' _She thought.

"SHUDDUP!" Killer Bee yelled, now gaining Asami's attention as she blinked twice. "Right now, Naruto is locked in an internal battle with Nine-Tails. We cannot help him any further. If you really care about Naruto's wellbeing, all we can do now… is to have faith in him and wait."

Yamato then smiled, "Didn't I say that earlier? You're stealing my lines, Bee-sama!" She yelled, pointing at him.

Killer Bee played it off, "Stealing lines that's not my thing, we just think the same thing! All right!"

"All right my-!" Yamato clamped his hand over her mouth as she flailed her arms, her head shaking side to side.

Soon the Nine-Tails chakra removed itself from Naruto's form, he was back to his normal self but still in battle. "What is this?" Yamato asked.

"This is real nice! For now, keeping watch will suffice!" Bee rapped again, Asami now too focused on Naruto be agitated.

_'Naruto-kun… you just have little ways to go, don't you?'_ She asked him, mentally. Her eyes softening as she gazed at his form.

His eyelids then went orange again, "That's Sage Mode!" Yamato pointed out.

Asami smiled, "Naruto-kun is coming back strong! You can do it, Naruto-kun!" She jumped, pumping a fist in the air.

For what seemed like a couple of hours, Naruto's sage eye coloring had faded and a smile on his face as his eyes opened. Her eyes widened as he threw both fists in the air, "All right!"

Asami grinned as they all walked closer to him, "What happened?" Yamato was the first to ask. "Did it go well?"

"A lot of things happened." Naruto replied.

He and Bee shared a fist bump, "Yo!" Asami and Yamato looked at them, "I see! I get it! Understood! Your expression now is looking good!"

"What about the Nine-Tails?" Yamato questioned. "Did you get it under control?"

"That's real good news. Especially when you used it, in that situation, yo!" Killer Bee said, Naruto laughing.

Asami looked at Yamato as he looked back and forth between the two, "I don't think you're going to get your answer any time soon, Yamato-san."

"Whoa, Naruto! Don't tell me that by that, you mean… You know what!?" Bee asked.

"Yup. That's right, ya know!" The Uzumaki replied.

Yamato's hand twitched, "So tell me what happened!" Asami sighed as the man continued with his tantrum, "This, that… How am I supposed to understand!? This is all on purpose! You're talking like that on purpose! That much I know!"

Naruto finally responded to him, "Relax, Yamato. I have the Nine-Tails' chakra safe in a separate place inside me." He placed his hand over his stomach, "So that I'm not using it all the time." He stood and transformed, his whole body glowing and an orange lining around his form. "This is how it is when I use the Nine-Tails' chakra.

"Suge!" Asami squealed, "That's so amazing!" She cheered, the boy rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ya really think so?" He asked.

"Hai!" She replied, nodding her head.

Soon Naruto's expression changed, his eyes looking at the corner of them. "You really think," he thrust one fist into his open palm, "you're hidden?"

They all looked around, "Do you sense some other chakra?" Yamato asked.

"He senses another's proximity… That's I couldn't, was hasty of me." Killer Bee enka rapped.

Asami looked around, "But where could they be?" She asked.

"It's not chakra! It feels hazy… something sinister." He then pointed at the Samehada on Killer Bee's back, "That's it! That thing."

Yamato and Asami turned to look at it, "The sword?"

"Why didn't I notice it before? That's Hoshigaki Kisame's Samehada!" She pointed, "Eto, but how do you have it, Bee-sama?"

It didn't matter since the sword slid up in the air and something had come out the sharp-teethed mouth of the sword. "It seems that you can sense hatred and feelings of evil." His form had somewhat appeared, still sharp and pointy. "The limitations of Sensory-Types don't apply. Is that power of a Jinchuuriki who has master over the Nine-Tails?"

"Kisame…" Asami narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, so we meet again? Asami-san." Kisame looked at her, "It's a shame that Sasuke-san lost an ally." He chuckled.

"You're the shark guy of the Akatsuki!" Bee said. "How? I thought we chopped his head off a ways back… How did you manage to escape our tag-team attack?"

Kisame continued with his smirk. "I simply switched out while we battled inside the bubble of water. Ink… However… With my body merged to Samehada, I can detect chakra through my skin. You cut off my clone's head."

"Clones disappear when they're struck!" Killer Bee pointed out, "The corpse remained post-mortem… no question. And if someone else transformed into you, Cee would have sensed it. So it's a perplexing consternation."

"It was a special kind of clone." Kisame answered, "A Parasitic clone that I can manipulate remotely. Anyway, enough with this subject. Now then, two jinchuuriki, a wood user, and a Akatsuki ice user traitor… I am in a serious predicament." Soon one of the long, navy blue sharp tails of the Samehada had pressed a button behind him.

The Eight-Tails was surprised, "How did you know the way to open the door to this room!?"

The door had slowly opened. "That's a silly question. I came here to spy." He then slithered away quickly going out the door.

Naruto quickly followed after it, quicker than their eyes could see, and punched Kisame square in the back. "Was that the Teleportaiton Jutsu?" Killer Bee asked, amazed. "The first smash. Just like the Yellow Flash!"

Blood spilled out Kisame's mouth as he made an escape, Naruto's foot stuck through the broken pieces of the wall around his foot. "My foot!" He yelled Asami ran over, "I had so much force, I hit it too hard."

"It seems you're not up to the Fourth Hokage's level yet." Yamato pointed out.

"Naruto-kun, grab my hands!" She outreached her hands to him, he held onto her hands as she pulled.

"Bee! Chase after him!" Yamato said, pointing out the door. "I'll go see to Naruto."

Bee than ran out of the room, "Right! Leave the chase to me. I'll catch him in a jiffy!"

Asami pulled as hard as she could; only causing little of improvement. "I'll help." Yamato said as he then did a wood release jutsuo, the thin piece of wood had wrapped around the female's midsection and then pushed her back, pulling Naruto's foot and sending him landing on top of her and his Naruto chakra gone.

Asami's face heated it up, "Get off me, baka!" She yelled, feeling uncomfortable.

He blinked twice and then laughed nervous, "Sumimasen…"

He then moved himself away and stood, his hand held out for her. She looked at his hand smiled, taking it as he helped lift herself up to her feet. "Domo…" She thanked him, her eyes softening as she then watched him fall down, "N-Naruto!"

"I twisted my ankle." He said as he held the knee of his twisted ankle close to his chest, Yamato wrapping a bandage around it.

"Be careful about keeping your power under control!" Yamato had warned him. "All right. Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded, getting back on his feet. Asami had looked at him, "I'm fine, Asami-chan."

"You sure?" She asked as she then took his hand and placed his arm on her shoulders.

"Asami-chan…" His voice became soft and warm as she helped him out. Even though his ankle wasn't hurt too much, he did admit that this had helped him not out too much pressure on it.

When they had reached back outside, they all had followed the rest to the village just to findout Guy was fighting Kisame. The intensity of their fight was strong, to the point that the massive wind that had blown had made them all brace themselves.

Asami found herself sliding back, Naruto covering her form as she was nearly blown back. She had looked up at him him wide, eyes as he held onto her forearms, a grin on his face.

Once the wind had disappeared, Guy had came back with Kisame and Yamato had used a wood release jutsu to imprison him. "I got to hand it to Bushier Brow-sensei for bringing this guy down!" Naruto said as they walked over to him.

"You're capable despite your thick looks, Bushier Brows… But that blue sweat of yours, packs some pows." Killer Bee then pinched his nose, wave the smell that came off of Guy.

Asami had wrapped her arms around her stomach, laughing until she got a whiff of it herself. "Nante…. N-Nante koto." Her face went green as she pinched nose as well, "Guy-sensei, go take a bath or jump in the lake or something!"

"If this goes well, I'll be able to extract Intel about Akatsuki and its plans as well as the identity of its leader." Aoba explained as he raised one hand, looking at the palm. "I'm not as good as Inoichi, but I'll give it a try." He placed on hand on Kisame's head and the other on his own, "Here I go."

"You can do it, Aoba-san." Asami cheered, "You're awesome!"

The man grinned goofily before concentrating on the jutsu. They all watched, Asami's eyes wide with curiosity. Naruto had looked at the Kiri-nin who had looked at Aoba with eyes of admiration, his eyes had slightly narrowed in disdain.

Soon blood had spilled out of Kisame's mouth, shocking everyone and Aoba out of the jutsu. "He bit off… He bit off his own tongue!" The shark-like man had struggled, trying to break free of Yamato's wooden prison. "He woke himself up to prevent me from extracting Intel."

Kisame's laugh had run into the air, the sound of it creepy as he broke free. Shocking everyone and pushing Aoba back. "Aoba-san!" She ran over to him.

"Asami-san, I'm fine." The man urged as he then looked back at Kisame and ordered, "Capture him alive! We'll never have another chance like this! I want to extract more Intel from him!"

"I know that!" By the time that Guy could punch him, Kisame's water prison jutsu activated and stopped him.

Asami narrowed her eyes at the shark-like man as the others tried to figure out a way to deal with him. Soon blood filled the water prison, Aoba and Asami stood as it burst open and sharks soon fell out and poofed. _'What just happened?'_ She wondered.

"Feeding yourself to the shark you just summoned… He was already quite weak…" Aoba said as Asami's eyes widened, so he let sharks… his own sharks eat him? She placed her hand over her mouth, feeling quite disgusted. "He figured out that he couldn't escape us. "

"The Akatsuki member who was paired up with Itachi himself…" Yamato said, his eyes still wide from shock. "The one who was feared as the scourge of the Hidden Mist. Its hard to believe this is the way Hoshigaki Kisame met his end."

"Is he really dead?" Motoi asked.

The Samehada growled, Killer Bee petting its scarely-skin. "This fella is downhearted. Looks like it's for real this time. The guy's already departed."

"Demo…" Naruto gained everyone's attention, "he did this so that we, his enemy, wouldn't get any Intel. Even in the Akatsuki there was someone who put his comrades first."

Asami's eyes lowered, _'Unlike me, huh?'_ She sighed as she looked away, Aoba patting her back. "He may have been a foe, but he died admirably." Guy said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "The measure of a shinobi's life is determined by the manner of his death. Hoshigaki Kisame! I will never forget you!" He then picked up a scroll.

Aoba explained, "In any case, no Intel was taken to the katsuki. He intended to put down Intel about us onto this scroll and get out of here."

Motoi stepped forward, "Let's check the contents of the scroll. If we know what kind of data he was after, it will make counter-intelligence easier."

"You're right." As soon as he opened the scroll, a jutsu had activatied and made several water prison jutsus for each of them and sharks as well coming out of the scroll and into the water prisons. Asami narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands into a jutsu and turned the whole prison into ice and then did a release, shattering it.

She then watched the flapping shark in which she stabbed it was a kunai. "I'll save you all." She did she did all the necessary handseals and tuned the water prisons into ice and then did a release, shattering them in which they all came out, killing the sharks as well.

"One of them had gotten away!" Yamato said, "It was a trap!"

Asami had turned back, "What do we do? Do we follow it to the ocean?

Killer Bee had ran while the others stayed in the village. Guy sensei's body was in much pain from going to the Eight Inner Gates, in which both Naruto and Asami learned the hard way. Asami had watched Naruto poke guy in which Yamato kept warning him not too. "So, what are we to do, Yamato-san?"

"I don't know." Yamato said as now Bee was poking Guy in which Yamato had to warn not too.

Asami chuckled even though she felt bad for the bushy-browed jounin. "Onegai, leave the poor man be! You're both so cruel." She laughed, her hand on her stomach. "Gomen-ne, Guy-sensei."

Aoba then told them to gather as he read the letter. "The Five Great Nations face an extremely critical situation. And as they prepare for the Fourth Great Ninja War, there is concern that the shinobi and samurai units will not be sufficient. Hence, a third military unit, made up of animals will be formed. To this end, it has been decided that a Jinchuuriki who is able to communication with and understand animals… Ones who love animals like Uzumaki Naruto will be given the task of selecting and organizing this animal unit. He will start by analyzing the biology of the animals, then ascertain their strength and categorize them by gender and physical attributes. This is a top-secret S-rank mission! Work diligently. Fifth Hokage Tsunade of the Hidden Leave Village."

He then rolled up the scroll, Asami looking at Naruto who was still bent down on one knee with his eyes closed and head down. Everyone had waited for his reaction; he soon lifted his head up with anime-esque tears streaming down his face, his eyes wide. "This is the kind of brainy mission I've been waiting for!" He then held a fist up, "It's kind of like the ones that Shikamaru-kun always gets where you coordinate people!"

"You mean animals, Naruto-kun." She said, bent over with her hands pressed against her thighs. "But, if you're happy about it then this should be fun."

He looked up at the kunoichi, smiling. "Yeah!" Naruto jumped up excitedly, "Granny Tsunade understands!" He then pointed both thumbs at him, "She wants to test my leadership skills! All right! I'm raring to go on this mission!"

"While you're working on that, I'll be working on a new rap." Killer Bee said as Asami's face fell. "I don't owe you anything anymore, not even a scrap! Yeah!"

Naruto walked forward, "Don't "yeah" me! You have to help me! You know all about the animals on this island, don't you?"

"Ask King!" The Eight-Tails had his arms akimbo, "He's the boss of this island!"

"King?" Naruto repeated.

Asami immediately hid behind Aoba, "You mean that giant gorilla with the crazy scars? Oh, Naruto-kun… I suddenly realized that Aoba-san and I had planned to do something." She said, "Right Aoba-san?"

The man's cheeks were red as he cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah."

The Uzumaki wasn't buying it. He immediately walked around Aoba and grabbed the girl's arm, dragging her away. "Aoba-san!" Asami yelled, "Help me!" She said as she tried to drag her feet, fake crying. "Naruto-kun, let me go!"

Eventually, they had found King as Asami hid behind Naruto and peered over his shoulder. "Hey! Can you help me out here? I'm looking for the strongest ones on this island!" The Gorilla stared at Naruto, scratching its furry arm.

The giant animal reply, spitting on Naruto and barely missing Asami who ducked behind him. "Ewww!" She squealed, moving far back from him.

"I really can't understand what you're saying!" Naruto mumbled, one eye closed as his face fell. "Asami-san!"

"Don't come near me covered in gorilla spit!" Asami ran, "I'm going to my room, ja!" She yelled as he watched her speed off, leaving him with the Gorilla.

**-/-/-**

Somehow, she ended up being dragged back to Naruto's mission in which she had stood there and nearly fainted at the sights of the giant animals. "This is… so creepy." She whined, "I don't want to be here." But then she had seen the large, grey cat with the white stripe down its back. "Kawaii~" She squealed as she walked over to it, "Kitty, kitty!" She held out her hands to it.

"Asami-chan!" Naruto yelled, "This isn't a petting zoo!"

The cat had lowered its head as Asami had snuggled her head against its fur. "Sugoi!" She continued to pet the cat, which purred. "Naruto-kun, can I keep it?" She asked him as he gave her a dumbfounded yet irritated expression.

"No! This is a part of the s-rank mission!" He yelled at her, doing a 'no way' gesture with his arm and then shook his fist.

"B-But…" She looked back at the cat, pouting. "It's so adorable! Aren't you? Who's the cutest kitty in the world? You are, Neko-san!" The cat had meowed and then allowed her continue with her petting. "Ano… Naruto-kun is being mean and won't let me keep you. You don't belong in a war, Neko-san."

Soon the whole temple began to shake, debris falling from the ground. "What's happening?" They had soon turned upside down, "Naruto had quickly dived toward her as Yamato did a forest jutsu to cushion their fall. She had fallen atop of Naruto since he lost his footing and she was sitting on his stomach.

"Ehh?" She blinked twice and looked down, "Domo, Naruto-kun." She replied as she extended her hand out and he had taken it as she helped lift him to his feet. "Ew!" She then frowned as he blinked twice, his expression curious to her voice saying her distaste. "You still smell like Gorilla spit!" She then walked away from him as his head hanged.

She had walked over to Yamato, Aoba, Motoi, and a still broken guy. "What are you guys over here whispering about?" She asked them, her voice hushed. "You're all hiding something."

They all looked at each other and then at her, "It's nothing. Just nothing!" Yamato waved his hand as Asami narrowed her eyes, her suspicions growing. She then made walked to Aoba.

"A-Asami-san!" He held his hands up, "W-What is it?"

She poked his chest, "You're hiding something and I want you to tell me!"

Soon the whole place shook again; Naruto had walked over to the group questioning it. When he talked about going outside, Yamato was quick on the defense about the mission. Asami remained skeptical but since they weren't willing to talk she had decided to leave it alone. Yamato had done his best of talking Naruto complete mission while he and the others went to check outside. Naruto believed in them though.

Asami then went back towards the cat, petting it. "Kawaii~" She squealed as the cat purred. "I just want to take you home," She said as she continued rubbed her cheeks against its fur.

"Asami-san!" Naruto ran over to her, "It's not a pet!" He yelled as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I know it's not, Naruto-kun!" She fired back, narrowing her eyes in anger. "I just like the Neko, okay?"

And soon what they assumed was the world had flipped over again, Naruto and Asami prepared this time and landing on their feet. "How can the world flip upside down?"

"I don't think the world flipped upside down, I think it's the island." She said, "But who's strong enough to flip an island?" Asami questioned, tapping her cheek.

Motoi and two other cloud ninja returned and explained that Captain Yamato hadn't came back. "Do you think something happened?" Naruto asked them.

Suddenly, Aoba appeared. "We're already looking into that." He answered. "You don't have to worry about it."

"My mission here is done!" They all turned to look at him, "I'm going back to the Hidden Leaf Village and wait for Sasuke! He and I… made an oath."

Asami eyes lowered as she looked at Aoba, "So? Can we go back?"

Aoba shook his head. The animals had went outside in a straight line, while they stayed inside. "How come the animals get to go outside, but I can't!?" Naruto yelled, pointing at the door that led to outside.

Killer Bee snapped his fingers before going off on his rap, "Impatient Naruto… Haste makes you waste… You still haven't mastered Tail Beast Chakra control. So your training, I shall personally patrol. When we're done Tailed Beast Chakra will feel like an extension of you… " He pulled out his two swords anf the Hachibi's tentacles came sprouting from out of his back and slammed the ground, lifting pieces of stone up in there air. "They'll feel like yours arms and legs, it's true…" He then began slicing the stone, "Yeaaahh!"

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement, "Whoa!"

"With your Tailed Beast Chakra… Catch them!" Asami turned around and walked away as Naruto was given a challenge from Killer Bee. She walked towards the exit, wanting to find out what was going on herself.

She looked around, making sure Aoba and Motoi were watching Naruto's training. 'I'm going to find what's going on out there.'

Before she could full walk out, Aoba stood in front of her. "Where do you think you're going, Asami-san?"

She looked up at Aoba in first shock and then gave him a nervous smile and a sheepish laugh. "Ano… Eto…I," She looked around, "wanted to get some fresh air right quick and come back." She felt the island shake, suddenly. Aoba looked around but tried to remain calm.

"You aren't going anywhere." He then turned her around and she let out a sigh.

She couldn't escape; Aoba would be on her tail the entire time now. "Hai…" She pouted as she walked towards Motoi, standing in between him and Aoba with her arms folded.

* * *

**Asami:** Female Japanese name meaning "Morning Sea."

**Akihiko:** Male Japanese name meaning "Bright, shining prince." Although Aki means "Autumn."

**Ano:** Meaning Um or uhhh

**Eto:** Meaning err...

**Nan ya te:** Meaning what the heck?

**Nante Koto:** Meaning oh my gosh


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naurto or any of its characters.

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: R&R/Pein Arc to Current Arc - Asami wanted to bring her brother home and away from the Akatsuki. Little did she know what made her brother leave and the selfishness of her actions. Along the way, she finds the meaning of selflessness and sacrifice as well as a Ninja's most feared emotions: love and sadness. NarutoxOC

**Author's Note: **_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

_Severed _

* * *

It had to been an hour as Asami stood there, her eyes shifting from Motoi to Aoba. She kept eyeing them, knowing that something wasn't…right. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly was what, but she knew that whatever it was probably had something to do with the island turning upside down. Even though it seemed like they were stuck on playing stupid, she knew she had no choice but to act like she wasn't trying to put two and two together. Shortly, Aoba had left as Asami stood there with Motoi and her arms folded.

She looked at Motoi who had looked at her and then away. The suspicion was rising, her curiosity growing larger, and her instincts prodding her mind. If she hadn't known better, she would feel like whaever was happening outside the temple had kept Yamato busy the whole time and not just that, he hadn't come back yet.

Whatever it had to be, it had to be important. Soon enough, Aoba came back and his expression quite solemn. Asami had looked up at him as he soon spoke. "Mizukage-sama wants to see you, Asami-san." Asami stood there blinking, "We've been lying to you, Naruto-san, and Bee-san about why you came to this Island. Naruto isn't on an s-rank mission by Lady Tsunade."

Bee and Naruto had left, going deeper in the temple for his training. So the coast was clear. Motoi nodded, so did another Cloud Ninja. "But how can I see Lady Mei if I'm here?" She asked, "We're in the middle of the ocean."

"Actually," Aoba rubbed the back of his head, "We're in Kumogakure."

"….Nani?" She squinted her eyes, confusion written in bold letters across her forehead. "But… how?"

He began to explain what really happened, why the island turned upside down. He explained how the Akatsuki were looking for Bee but mainly Naruto, the war was about keeping him safe. Also, the Tsuchikage had moved the island towards Kumogakure in order for them to be safe from the Akatsuki and Kabuto.

There was a lot to soak in, but Asami understood the most of it. "So, right outside is Kumo and where the Kages are, ne?" She asked as she had her arms akimbo, letting out a sigh. "I really wish I could tell Naruto-kun that I'm leaving, but…" She looked at Aoba, her brows furrowing. "I won't."

She then walked alongside him as they headed outside. _'Naruto-kun, by the time you training is finish you'll be stronger than ever.'_ She inwardly smiled, _'I guess I'll see you until then, hm?'_

As they reached towards the sandy short of the Island, she had noticed the land of Kumogakure right in front of them. A small, large oval shape of water separating them. "Once we leave, we're not coming back. There's a strong barrier jutsu to keep Bee and Naruto from leaving."

She looked up at Aoba, nodded her head. "Hai."

They both had left; walking atop of the water as they had went to a mountain with buildings built into it. However, Mei was meeting them out front with Chōjūrō and two other Mist ninja with her. "Lady Mei!" Asami cheered, the red-haired woman extending out her arms, the blunette ran towards the woman with her face pressed against the woman's chest. She had felt one hand on her back and the other rubbing atop of her head.

"Asami-chan," The woman said her name with much warmth, "I was deeply worried when you left."

Asami pulled away and looked up at her, "Gomen-nasai, Lady Mei." She lowered her head as she apologized, "I left to find Akihiko-nii and… I know you and 'Tou-san and 'Kaa-san must've been worried."

"I know why you left, Asami-chan." The Mizukage said, giving the girl a warm smile. "But that doesn't mean I condone what you did."

The young girl nodded, "I know."

"Even Chōjūrō was worried," said Mei as she looked at the boy from the corner of her eyes.

Chōjūrō, the boy with short blue-hair and dark eyes with glasses, had looked at her. Looking down, unable to say anything. Asami remembered seeing him much since he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He was also appointed bodyguard from what she could see. "Chō-kun…" Asami lowered her eyes, "Gomen-nasai…"

He appeared surprised by her apology but then gave her a shy, small smile. "Asami-chan, don't be sorry."

He was really shy most of the time, but both of them had very much respected Mei. Him more than her from what could see, she then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for taking great care of Lady Mei." She thanked him.

His face flushed red as he hesitantly returned her hug, patting her back. "I-It's my duty." He replied.

She pulled away and chuckled, "You're the same as always, Chō-kun." She somewhat teased as he shyly looked away, scratching his cheek.

She turned to the Mizukage, "If there's any punishment I must face then I'll accept it." She bowed deeply, "It is what I deserve."

Mei closed her eyes, "I'll be willing to put it past me if you help us out on protecting the Lord of the Land of the Mist."

"Eh?" Asami blinked twice, "Protecting the Lord of the Land of the Mist? Why of course, Lady Mei! To fight alongside you is a dream come true! And to protect our Lord as well? What a bonus!" The girl had grinned from ear to ear.

"You'll need this." Motoi had appeared, handing her the umbrella sword.

Asami had taken her sword and placed it back on the belt, "Domo arigatou, Motoi-san."

He nodded and then went on his way back to island. Aoba had then placed his hand on Asami's shoulder, "Take good care of yourself out there."

Asami gave him a big grin, "Of course! I'll serve to the full extent to Lady Mei!" Her voice held much of her determination, her smile bright as the sun above them.

Aoba had turned into stone again. "Is he okay?" One Mist ninja asked, "He doesn't look okay."

Mei had chuckled, "He'll be fine. Asami-chan, Chōjūrō-san. Let's go."

Both teenagers nodded before leaving with the Mizukage as she had led them. The walk was silent, their confidence soaring. _'Naruto-kun, I'll do my best just like you're doing your best right now. I'm going to protect Lady Mei, help in this war with all that I have just like you would.'_ She thought, smiling.

**-/-/-**

Once they had met up with the Feudal Lord, they had walked alongside his carriage, Mei at his right Asami at his left and Chōjūrō behind Mei.

It felt intimidating to be protecting someone as high as one of the Feudal Lords but Asami was more than determined. "How hard the wind blows. As we course through the deep and winding road. The smell of the wind reminds me of the capital…" The man recited, Asami looking ahead as she soaked in those words. "Officials and we Feudal Lords are used as hostages in times of war. It is the duty of the Shinobi to guarantee our safety." The man said to Mei.

The woman replied with a smile, "Which is why I accompany you, Lord of the Land of the Mist." Her eyes then looked away from him and ahead, "We will reach your hiding place shortly."

"Feudal Lord of the Land of Mist, we are now headed for the fifth hiding place." Mei informed him.

_'Fifth?'_ Asami looked at the woman as well, confused as the Feudal Lord.

The Mizukage answered, "Hai. We will be moving you at fixed intervals to five locations to prevent the enemy from finding you. Your body guards are all skilled shinobi too."

The man let out a hum, "That is reassuring." Asami smiled at the woman who returned it with one of her own. Asami then looked ahead, trying to stay focused as the task beforehand.

"Yes…" The woman responded.

The remainder of the walk was silent and eventually they had made it to the hideout. The Lord of the Land of the Mist had given them thankful smiles and they had bowed deeply as he was escorted inside. "We'll be guarding this place, right?" Asami asked.

Mei had looked at the bluenette, nodding her head. Soon the Mizukage had jumped in the air and doubled kicked a strange creature, which Asami immediately remembered was Zetsu. The red-haired woman had landed on the cliff, Asami and most of the shinboi guarding the Feudal Lords had soon followed after her.

Large, wooden tentacles had sprouted from Zetsu in which everyone had begun to cut them and save others who were cut. Explosive tags were used, Mei's infamous lava release destroying them and Chōjūrō's sword hacking away at them.

Asami had used her sword to cut the tentacles, carefully being evasive to not get cut. If she could somehow reach Zetsu, then she'll be able to take him down. However, that proved far more difficult.

She was interrupted during battle because she had felt familiar chakra. Her eyes slowly turned to look to see a spiral of snow revealing her brother.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him and then narrowed, her anger taking over. Zetsu had stopped his attack, the rest of the shinobi getting into position. "Don't attack." Mei said, her arm stretched out. All of them, save for Asami, had turned their attention to her.

"What are you doing here, Akihiko?" She asked him, "Ready for battle n-"

"It's time." He interrupted as Asami appeared confused, but then realizing what he meant.

Akihiko had placed his hand on Zetsu shoulder and they both were teleported away. Asami turned to Mei, "I have to get on the first boat to Yukigakure."

The older woman nodded, "Are you sure that you're ready for this, Asami?"

The bluenette looked down, thinking for a few seconds before looking up at Mei. "Yes."

"You'll be sent back with the rest of division while I send them a letter of your departure." Mei informed her, Asami nodding understandingly.

**-/ -/ -**

It hadn't taken long until Asami was with the division. All ninjas of every country and villages were here, it felt kind of intimidating. She was unsure of where she was supposed to wait, but she had soon seen a familiar face. "Sakura-san?"

The pinkette had ran towards her, a small smile on her face. "Hey Asami-chan, aren't you supposed t-"

Asami quickly shook her head, knowing the kunoichi's question. "I had to leave Naruto-kun, I'm going to Yuki to deal with my brother."

Sakura appeared taken back and then closed her eyes, "Well, are you injured or anything? Let me make sure you're full health before you battle."

The bluenette smiled. "I'm fine, really. I haven't done much of anything. I was just watching Naruto train, really."

Sakura nodded, "How is that going?"

"Perfect. He's really something." Asami rubbed the back of her head, "Kinda makes me feel like I'll never catch up."

Sakura chuckled, "You're not the only one who thinks that way."

Soon enough, Asami looked around to see Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. "Asami? What are you doing here?" The Yamanaka asked as her hands were on her hips.

"I'm going to be fighting in the war, but my priority is my onii-san." The Kiri-nin informed the Konoha kunoichi, "He and I are… Well, he's ready to face me." She punched her hand into her fist, "And I plan to be successful."

Ino blinked twice and then looked at Sakura, who was giving the girl before them hopeful eyes. "N-Naruto-kun…" The Hyuga stammered, causing everyone to look at her. "I-Is he…. I-Is he well?" She managed to ask.

"He's better than ever, Hinata-san." Asami's voice was confident, proud even. Hinata smiled at the girl's words, feeling relieved that Naruto was well. "He's learned how to use Kyuubi chakra! Isn't that amazing?!"

All of the girls looked in awe, "Naruto is that strong now?" Tenten asked.

Asami nodded, "Hai! Bee-san taught him a lot of useful things in controlling the Bijuu. He's still training so, there's a few more steps to go." She informed them.

"As long as he's safe, that's all that matters." Sakura had said as Asami nodded, agreeing.

"Mizune-san." Asami had swiftly turned around, four ninjas of the mist village before her. "We're here to escort you."

She nodded at them and then turned to look back at the girls. "I wish I could stay longer but I can't. I know I don't know any of you very well, but please stay alive. I'd like to get to know you guys better." Asami said as she gave them a big smile.

"You too, Asami-san." Sakura replied, "Be strong." The bluenette nodded and then followed the mist ninja. The girls looked at each other, "We should all get prepared for tomorrow." Sakura informed them, "We have long days ahead of us."

"Hai!" Hinata, Ino, and Tenten answered with a fierce expression on their face.

As Asami was walking with the shinobi who were escorting her, she had looked at them. "Oi," she tried to call their attention, one of them turning to look at her. "By any chance, are my parents here?"

"Your family? Why of course." The one who acknowledged her answered as she stiffened.

"Are they all… Okay?" She asked, the same man had nodded his head and a wave of relief washed over her. That was all she needed to know, that they were fine. Akira, her mother and father… They were all alive and fine. She could fight Akihiko with a clearer conscience.

* * *

It had taken at least a day by boat but she had managed to get there more quickly. The ocean wasn't as violent and her means of transportation was quick and light. Once she had reached the snowy land, she felt a wave of nostalgia. Even though she had not live in Yukigakure long, she could still remember this place like they had just left yesterday. She was escorted to as far as her village and then turned to the shinobi and told them that she would be fine and that this was the end of the road for them. They had nodded and then left, leaving Asami to ponder about the battle ahead.

When she reached her old home, she had felt her heart grow heavy. The house was nearly covered with snow, her eyes looking from the roof and down to the door. She had flashes of herself as a young child, holding onto her mother as they hid and could hear the villagers yelling and telling them hateful words. Back then, she didn't quite understand why but she could remember her mother telling her that it was because she was different. Even if she had known that it was because of her Kekkei Genkai that those people hated her family, what could she have done?

She had turned around, feeling the presence of her brother behind her. He walked forward a few steps and then stood as they were a few feet apart. The snow had fallen around them, her eyes locked on his form and his locked on hers as well. "Why did you want to meet here?" She asked him, "This wasn't the home that I meant, you knew that."

He let out a snort, "I'm not stupid, Asami-chan. I knew where you went, but this was our original home…. Wasn't it?" He asked her as he walked forward, her hands gripping on her sword as she watched him walk past her and then towards the house, his hand pressed against the wall.

"Why are we here then?" Asami felt annoyed, "Let's jus-"

"Listen." His voice made her silent. "I came here because even though life here was hard for us… I rather fight my sister on land that I was born on."

Asami slightly narrowed her eyes and then averted them, "I see." She said as she then looked at him, "But before we fight, I want you to tell me why you left home."

Akihiko had stood there silently before tilting his head back, his eyes looking at the clouded, snowy sky before him. "I'll tell you once and for all."

**Akihiko P.O.V**

Ever since the day I was born, my path was decided for me. Already carved, already _waiting_.

I was born a month late, but still a baby boy that my father wanted. I was the first born out of three children and my father had always told me that he had seen a bright future for me, and I had believed that. He was the one who trained me intensely nearly all morning all night of everyday, but it wasn't something that I could complain about. I loved training and I wanted to be a strong shinobi just like many of the elders of my clan. I was born to be strong, strength had run intensely through our veins, and I never wanted it any other way. Still, I was naïve enough then not realize that my father was controlling my life to the way he saw fit. I just thought he loved me and wanted me to be better than him. I didn't know he wanted me to one day lead the clan.

But before that, might I remind you the terrible life of the Yuki clan in Yukigakure. Due to the war that had happened sometime before my birth, I was born of blood that was hated. My father told me that because of our Kekkei Genkai, our strength, we were seen as monsters. I was never sure why though but I had knew that whoever these people that hated us, hated us because of something that was beyond our power. For days, rowdy villagers would come to our home with clubs of fire and pitchforks. They had us, they wanted us to die but my father had kept our home protected. I used to watch him, tell those lowlifes that the history of the war has nothing to do with us now. They hadn't bothered to listen, they spat on him. They thought his words were nothing.

For years we were shunned and treated wrongfully even until the day my baby sister was born. When I had first laid eyes on my fragile little sister, I had vowed that I would always protect her and be the best brother that I could be. Even so, when she was three and had went out of the home and away from safety I was the one to save her.

One villager grabbed her by her hair, telling the others with him that her hair did not suit someone like her. The color of our hair, he said, was too good for us. Upon seeing my sister, a fragile being who had nothing to do with the war in his clutches had caused a deep, dark feeling in me. I couldn't let him live nor could I let him escape, I killed him. I create sharp, ice pikes that had pierced through him. His blood was spraying everywhere as his companions ran off, afraid of what I had done. Asami was crying, scared as she held on to me and blood covered both our forms. My father said I had acted recklessly and that what I had done would only cause more problems. Even though I thought he would commend me for keeping the youngest member of our clan safe, he had given me such a disappointed look.

Because of my actions, the town's people were angrier than they had ever been. They had plotted to kill us, to finish us once and for all, but we would already be gone before they came. He had sailed to Kirigakure, which wasn't far. My father told me and my brother Akira that we would shed the name Yuki and become a new clan, a clan called Mizune. Everything about Yukigakure was supposed to be forgotten, but I don't think I could forget the faces of all those people that singled us out. That hated us.

I adjusted well in Kirigakure and even had to follow their ninja system. Even though the age I was, I would've been left the Academy, but since I had no experience I had to take it. I still graduated early at the age of 9, but during my Academy days, I wasn't the best student. Despite my friendly behavior, I was still independent and didn't very much like team work. Since I always trained with my father, I didn't know how it was to have friends and to have others train with me. I use to see my cousins train with their friends and with each other, but I never had the chance to do that since my father said that I was better and stronger than them. It would only hurt me to train with people who weren't on the same level as me; it would just weaken the strong base that I have already built. I believed every word and he was right about that, but because of that I had a hard time. Teamwork was something I was horrible at and because of that I kind of rebelled. I wouldn't participate in activities that dealt with others; I would go my own way. I had shown much potential, but my ability to not work well with others had weakened me.

When we were put into our teams, I knew that the same trouble that I had before would follow me here. My teammates were Aiko and Satoru, who I knew from the Academy. Aiko was spunky and had a big heart and Satoru was nonchalant and very calm. We all had such different personalities but somehow, I had clicked with them. Our sensei was Manami, she was a very strict but kind woman. She had helped strengthen my control of Ice Release and with her training and my father's I had shown more strength than my teammates. Aiko had always told me that she admired it and often wished she had it and because of it, she had always come to see me train. Aiko and I had gotten close and Satoru had remained a friend and reliable teammate as well. But I knew back then that I had felt more than friendship with Aiko but I never voiced it.

Once were old enough, as well as strong enough, we all asked each other what we were going to become. Aiko and Satoru spoke of becoming ANBU, something my father had been pushing me to become. He said that with my talent and my Kekkei Genkai that I should join. I really wanted to become a Jounin and teach Genin the ropes because I thought it would be rather fun and more life fulfilling but my father was against it, heavily. And because Aiko was going to do it, I felt that I had to do it too. It was what my father wanted and it would keep me close to the girl that I loved. I could please my father and do something for myself. Little did I know the things that were going to happen once I passed the test and became a member. The Life of the ANBU was tragic and I wish I had thought sooner before deciding to join.

Aiko and Satoru were always with me, some missions I would be without them and others I would be with one of them. Still, I had never told Aiko how I felt about her because I knew that being in a relationship with another member was forbidden. I couldn't just stop loving her even when I found out that she never loved me. I only found that out when we were on a mission together when Satoru had been dubbed missing. Even though we were to never show any sort of emotion, we were emotional the whole time unbeknownst to anyone else. All of our feelings were hidden behind our masks in which helped us when we found out Satoru was dead. He was deadly wounded and like all who receive such wounds had to destroy their own bodies. Nothing remained but his headband.

I was hurt, but Aiko was far more hurt than I expected. She confided in me how much she loved him and how she was going to tell him the day we found out he was missing. In a way, I felt glad that Satoru was dead because then I wouldn't have to worry about Aiko loving him or anyone else. Even though she was very close, she was still far away and had become depressed. She felt it was the village's fault for his death, saying that they didn't do enough to protect him and why did they make him go on such a dangerous mission on his own. Me as well as everyone else knew that she was just lying to herself to justify our friend's death, but there was nothing we could do. She was beyond mental help and that's why they told me that she had to die or have her memory wiped clean.

I didn't know what became of her for the first three weeks. I knew she was missing but nobody else seemed to have cared, it was like she was a problem solved. I knew nobody would care about her absence, it was less work they would have to deal with but I was more than determined to find her. Going against orders, I vowed to myself that if I had to search all over the world that I would find Aiko. I searched for her for weeks going on months; my health was deteriorating from the lack of eating and only drinking water when my body refused to keep searching. I was hell-bent on finding her, not satisfied until I knew she was alive or as I feared dead. I had to know, I couldn't continue my life not knowing and that's when I ran into Kimiko. She was a kunoichi of Konohagakure. I've only spoken to her a few times, but her face wasn't something that I could forget. She was the one who explained to me that Aiko was dead and that ANBU members of our own village had killed her.

At first, I didn't want to believe it. The amount of betrayal and devastation that I felt could've nearly sent me over the edge. How could someone from our own village end her life like that without a second thought? I literally broke down, my grieving finally able to happen. I wasted my time searching for her but without a doubt, I at least found out what had happened to her which was relieving if not hurtful. I knew she didn't love me but I still had loved her and a part of me would never stop. The memories of her are still vivid as if they had happened yesterday and I don't have any intention of letting them go. They are the fuel to the fire of my hatred towards my village, which killed her. But during this time and I wasn't sure if she was just being helpful or using me for her own advantage, Kimiko told me about this group called the Akatsuki. She told me how they would help me get revenge and that my pain would finally be relinquished. As blinded as I was I had done it. I had joined.

**End of Akihiko .**

Asami's eyes had lowered, unsure of how to register anything. She never knew about her brother's pain, never once had he acted like he was in so much turmoil. He had his all of them, from her and everyone. How could he stand alone with all of this on his shoulders? She didn't understand it and she had wished she had found out sooner. "Why didn't you tell me, I would've…."

"You would've told me that there was another way to solve my problem than to join the Akatsuki." He finished her sentence. "And they are the ones who helped me attack the village, to grow stronger than I already have."

"Attack the village?" She repeated, "B-But Mizukage-sama…"

"Will find out soon." Asami closed her eyes, "You're starting to hate me, aren't you? It's not like all those people who let Aiko die deserved to live."

"Do you think this is what Aiko would've wanted?" She asked him, "For you to turn into a criminal? A killer?"

"It doesn't matter what she would've wanted me to do. This is my decision, what _I_ want." He answered as she felt her eyes lower and let out a long sigh. She then looked back up to see him pulled out his word, "No jutsu this time."

Asami had clenched her teeth and then placed her hand on the handle of her umbrella sword. She closed her eyes, the feel of the cold breeze brushing against her skin and causing hair to slightly ride along for a few minutes.

The feel of one strand touching her cheek and the snowflakes that seemed to fall atop of her head and on her hand and soon she felt a shift. He moved, her eyes opened as her sword was out of the sheath and blocking the attack, one hand on the handle and the other had its palm pressed against the flat of the blade.

Akihiko had applied more pressure but his sister was standing her ground, not daring to inching further back or waver. His eyes were fiercely locked on her; the fire in them had not given her fear. She was more than determined to winning, to achieve her goal.

"If I can't stop you from drowning…." Asami said as he took a step back, his eyes still on her form. "TThen I have to make the right decision to stop you, for good."

She came at him this time, his feet moving quick as he swung the sword in precision to block each attack that had come his way. Her attacks became quicker, using her speed against his size.

She had done a surprising attack, aiming to cut him across the chest. She used a false strike to goad him into a counter while using her planned attack to get out of range for a counter.

He had been cut, his Akatsuki cloak seeping through blood. He sucked his teeth, "You've gotten stronger."

"Because of you." Her voice softened as her grip became tighter, "All because of you." She whispered as she closed her eyes and then took slow steps before running towards them, her eyes open and focused on him.

She had fleched, attacking him by using the first strike to get near him. His sword came at her, but she dodged and then maneuvered herself to regain a solid position. She brought up sword up and then did a down strike and jumped back before making quick x-stroke, which he had used the sword to block two but the others had cut both arms.

He came forward and she had turned 90 degrees, barely missing as it cut her cheek and then moved forward to move past him.

By the time he had noticed he had missed, she did a compact spin and sliced him across his stomach in which he had immediately placed his hand on his wound. He narrowed his eyes had raised and sword and then lowered it quickly, a line of blood on the snow as she removed it from her weapon.

Akihiko then stood and went into a familiar formation, which meant that this would be the last strike. Asami had then placed her sword back in his scabbard and placed her hand on the handle, getting into a position as well.

They stood for a few minutes before charging at one another with their swords now coming at each other. "Gahhhh!" Asami yelled, placing more power into her attack as her brother narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth.

Everything had fallen silent. The noise of battle being the siblings had ceased as they both looked over each other's shoulder. Their panting had filled the air as Asami's eyes slowly looked to see two blades protruding out of her brother's back, a wave of surprise appearing on her face as her eyes were the biggest she had ever made them.

She took a couple steps back, seeing both her sword and his own embedded in his stomach and mid-section. Tears immediately slipped down her cheeks, her shoulders soon shaking her as her legs buckled, finally giving in as she fell on her knees as her brother gave her a grin. His blood slipped past his teeth as he coughed up some of it onto the snow. She watched as he struggled to take a few steps, inching towards her. She couldn't find herself able to do anything, anything she could think of doing had just ended right there. Her mind was blank except for one train of thought, that her brother had no intention of killing her. He… He let her and himself take his own life. However, he was using all his strength to make his way to her, the snowflakes descending to the snow covered ground.

He soon fell on his own knees, his hands cupping her cheeks. "You did it, Sami-chan." He was using everything he had to speak, coughing every now and then, the crimson liquid spilling from the corners of his mouth. "You… You brought me home." She frowned as she looked in his eyes, the life in them fading in and out like a light of a candle. "Will you," He coughed, his hold on her face becoming loose, "forgive me?" He asked, "I haven't been the best, Onii-san." He winced; talking was already hard enough especially since he was clinging to life for a few more minutes.

"You were," she choked, "the best Onii-san anyone could ever have!" She cried, "I love you, Aki-nii. I always will!" He smiled at her words and then finally, his hands slipped off her face as she reached for him, but his body had already fallen on his side on the snow covered ground. Asami had pulled the swords out of him, her small hands resting on his cheeks as she felt her heart completely break. "Aki-nii…" She whimpered as she lay atop of him, her body trembling from how hard she began to cry. She… She never wanted this to happen. Why couldn't he live? Why had she been so selfish and not even try to find out what made him leave? She only cared about herself; she never cared about what he wanted or what made him leave. If she had been more understanding then maybe, maybe things would've ended differently between them.

Soon enough, she had heard footsteps running toward her. She sat up and turned to look over her shoulder, the surprise of the Uzumaki standing there, panting. His eyes had then seen Akihiko's form lying there and from the tears, he already known that he was dead. "N-Naruto-kun…?" She stuttered, sniffling. "W-Why are you here?"

"You think I would let you do this alone!?" He said and from the tone of his voice, she had known that he wanted to yell at her. She had looked at her brother, lowering his eyelids until they were closed as the snow around them became tainted with blood. Naruto took a few more steps in which she had stood, turning to look at him. "Why did you come out here and face him alone!?"

Asami looked away, "Because he is my brother." She answered, "He was someone I had to take care of, Naruto-kun. Don't give me that!"

She stood and took a few steps away from her brother's body. He then took a few more steps until he was in front of her; he gave her a hard expression while she looked away, unable to make eye contact with him. And was in that moment, she felt his arms wrap around her neck as she was pulled to his chest. Her eyes widened, surprise by his words more than anything. "I don't want you to handle anything alone, again."

Just when she thought she was all cried out, she placed her arms around him and her fingers clung to the back of his jacket as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and began to breakdown, harder this time. "He's gone…. He's dead…" She said in-between sobs, "Aki-nii…. Is dead. I… I did this to him, I didn't save him, Naruto…"

He held her a little tighter as his eyes gazed at the deceased male behind Asami. "Asami-chan, you can't blame yourself." His voice was calm.

"How can you tell me that after I killed my own brother?" She asked, "I…I did this to him."

Naruto didn't know the whole truth about Akihiko and why he had become a criminal, but a part of him knew that Akihiko had still loved his little and only sister very much. Asami had pulled away from him and then let out a sigh. Naruto wasn't sure what to tell her as she turned around, "I'm going to dig him a grave."

The Uzumaki lowered his eyes as she walked towards the house to find a shovel. He wasn't sure how he could help her feel better or more along the lines to reassure her that everything wasn't her fault.

Naruto had contributed to help her bury her brother at the large hill not too far from the ragged home. His was sword stabbed into the ground above his grave. Neither one had said a word to one another, silence all around. Suddenly, he looked to his right to see the bluenette in tears as she tried to fight them. She shook her head as if unable to acknowledge that things had come to this point even though he wanted to comfort her, to tell her words of encouragement he could feel the wall between them. "Let's go…" Her voice was hoarse as she had turned around and walked ahead, not bothering to look back or say another world.

The blond shinobi had frowned sadly and followed behind her. "You don't have to force yourself to continue on right now. You need time to grieve…"

"Don't tell me what I need to do." She curtly said, her eyes remaining focused. "I don't need to think about it. There are other things going on now."

"You're only going to make things harder for yourself. You'll never b-"

She quickly spun around, "I told you don't tell me what I need to do!" Asami yelled at him, "I don't need your pity! Just leave me alone!"

His expression revealed his hurt as she closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from bursting into tears. She turned around and began to run, Naruto standing there feeling guilty and unsure.

Naruto followed after her as she was panting, her hand over her heart and the other on her knee. He ran over to her, his hands on her shoulder. Her pants soon turned into cry as she felt her legs give her away, slowing moving towards the ground but Naruto had caught her and then swiftly placed one arm under her legs and scooped her up in his arms.

She looked up at him dazed and confused as he walked forward while carrying her, "I'm taking you to get some rest." He had told her before she could even ask.

Could she even protest? What would be the point? She closed her eyes, trying her best to calm herself. She could feel her heart tightening; the aching was uncomfortable even though it wasn't as worse as it could've been.

She had found herself drifting into a deep slumber.

**-/-/-**

_"Sami-chan…"_

Asami immediately sat up, her breathing hard and irregular as beads of perspiration had slid down her brow. She looked around, confused of where she was but more importantly hoping that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. The nightmare of her killing her brother, playing over and over again in her mind. The warmth of his blood so fresh, the smell of his scent mixed with the crimson liquid, and the lifeless look in his eyes. She kept envisioning it as if it was stuck on replay.

Her shoulders shook as she pressed both hands against her temples as she felt herself wanting to cry all over again. What had she done? What did she do? She killed the one person she had loved most in this world… His blood would always be on her hands, on her sword, and on her life. "Aki-nii…" She whimpered, her voice quite hoarse from all the crying and yelling earlier.

Her heart was beating her face, the images flashing through her mind, and she had felt like the whole world was collapsing all around her.

Did she even deserve to live?

Life… what was it anymore?

_'I don't deserve my life…'_ She thought, her eyes widening as the deep, dark thoughts that crept through her mind. _'My life's goal, my purpose… what do I serve in this world? Aki-nii's life wasn't fair, he didn't deserve what happened to him… He deserved none of it.'_

Tears kept pouring, running down her cheeks. Soon enough, she had heard the door open but she didn't bother to look up at them. The footsteps came closer and eventually, the smell of food had filled her nostrils.

Slowly, she looked to her right to see a bowl of porridge and then looked up to see Naruto sitting down with his expression unreadable. In his eyes, however, she could see pity. She could see… sympathy.

She hated it.

She hated it with a passion.

His oceanic eyes had looked at her, no words escaping him. Soon enough, he pushed the bowl and chopsticks toward hers, urging her to eat.

Asami had looked at the food, her jaw clenching since she was upset and her appetite wasn't there. However, she forced herself to pick up the bowl and chopsticks and slowly began to eat. Once in a while, she would wince for the food was too hot on her tongue but she managed.

Naruto still hadn't spoken to her and she wasn't sure whether she was thankful for his silence or angered by it. Wasn't he supposed to distract her from the thoughts he obviously knew she was thinking? Wasn't he supposed to lift her spirits?

One minute she hated his sympathy and the next she felt like she want- no, needed it.

"It's alright."

Her skyblue eyes were on him, away from her food.

He then leaned his back against the wooden wall, "To cry, y'know."

Asami's eyes widened, her lips remaining a thin line.

"You need it. You feel it. Do it."

His voice was a warm and gentle as ever, inviting and soothing. Even though she wanted to detest him, to yell at him because of her own grief and anger, she had found herself starting at him and then looking back at her food.

If she had said anything, would she have meant it?

Did she honestly want to hurt someone who was obviously trying to be there for her? Who was risking their life in a war that was being fought to protect him, to be there for her after her own battle with her brother, and not just that… he offered comfort.

She closed her eyes and placed the bowl beside her, the chopsticks neatly lying atop of it. Asami pulled the blankets off her form and walked to the window, looking outside to see the constant snow. The dark sky and the moon lighting up.

Out there was war and she was too busy grieving…

Over a person who barely wanted to live. Even though he was her brother, who did crimes, and who had turned his back on her and the clan… She had grieved for him when she could've been out there saving others including the remainder of her family. Yet she was debating whether or not to yell at her friend, who obviously showed more than enough that he had cared about her.

_'I'm so selfish… Always so selfish…' _She thought as felt the need to cry again, but she held back her tears. Naruto stood and had walked towards her, a hand resting on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, her eyes dancing around the emotions of sorrow and self-anger. He tried to cheer her up with a smile, his bright and warm ones but even then she knew behind it was his uncertainty of how to help her.

What did he think he could do? There wasn't much that he could do. Slowly, she turned completely towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she tried to soak in the warmth of his body heat. He felt soft, he felt safe… His arms, this embrace, felt like a shelter that she could run to whenever life was hard and upsetting her.

He had placed his arms around her, one hand touching the back of her head and pressing her close. She felt so small in his arms, almost like a child. Naruto, usually the one who was immature in most situations and being a goofball, was acting beyond his years right now.

He was being so selfless and caring even though she knew that her actions, her keeping him here, distracting him an embrace, and hoping that she could stay here longer was selfish. In the end, she kept thinking about how good things felt for her and not how Naruto must've felt now. Was he angry? Did he feel like he was wasting his time? Did he want to just up and leave now?

Her head kept swirling and coming up with new thoughts, thoughts that did nothing but sting her core.

"Asami-chan…" Naruto's voice had broken through the silence, "I can't understand what you're going through. I haven't had a family or siblings, even though Sasuke was something I saw like a brother. In a way, if I had killed Sasuke and lived I probably would somewhat understand how you feel but even then it's not as… not as close." The bluenette had listened on, not bothering to interrupt him. "And so, I don't know what to say about how things are now. But I'm here, I'll always be here."

She felt a lump in her throat, taken back by his words. Her hands had subconsciously grabbed onto his jacket, keeping a tight grip as she struggled not to cry. "You…" Asami whispered.

Naruto looked at her, waiting for her continue.

"You… You make me sick." Soon enough, she pushed him off her form as her head lowered, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. "You… You think that I want this? Why don't you just leave me alone, Naruto! I don't want your comfort!"

He was surprised as to be expected, "But Asami…" He slowly raised his hands, walking over to her but she took a step back and suddenly looked up at him as tears clawed down her face.

"You think you know so much! You think I want to be comforted to be told that what I did… That there was nothing I could've done differently? How can you expect me to accept me killing my own brother! Someone I loved dearly, what the hell, Naruto!"

"I'm not sayi-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence, his eyes widened as the ice spike had flew past his head and barely grazing his whiskered cheek.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, "Just go away!"

The Uzumaki furrowed his brows, his eyes slowly looking down. What could he do? What could he say? If he left her alone to grieve who knows how much more pain she would dig herself in? Apart of him knew that she didn't want to be angry with him but her emotions were so twisted, her heart so wounded…

Was it best to leave her alone? He probably would've wanted time to himself as well. Death was hard to accept, he knew that… He knew that plenty of times. He closed his eyes and then opened them, looking at her as her eyes stared at the floor beneath them in a heated daze as her shoulders rose and fall due to her heavy breathing.

She watched as he began to turn around. _'Why am I… being so cruel to him? I don't want him to leave… Naruto-kun, stay! Please, stay… Please!'_ Her mouth couldn't speak the words. Her body was saying different. And then, feeling like an idiot, she moved her hand out, reaching for him with singular wanting. The scars on her heart were invisible, but nevertheless blighting. She hated this feeling it gave her heart, and the strength it takes in kind.

He turned, hearing her movement. Looking into his eyes enraged her, she dropped her hand and let her arm stay beside her as her sight was still blurred by tears. The male caught her action, unsure of what to do, but from her standing there and dismissing the action, he continued to walk out the room and shut the door behind him.

Asami slowly fell to her knees and placed her hand on the sides of her head, gathering her hair in her hands and giving it a slight pull. _'What's wrong with me? I feel so angry, so sad, and so lonely…'_ She admitted in thought, her eyes closing as she kept her mind lingering onto the analysis she tried to make of her emotions.

_'Naruto must think I'm so cruel…'_ She shook her head, _'All he has done since we've met is looked out for me and how do I return him? Threatening him and pushing him away… What's wrong with me?_' She felt her heart tighten, the feeling intense as she clutched her hand over her chest. She winced and forced herself to lie back down, trying to steady her breathing.

She was putting too much stress on herself. This day was overwhelming and she wasn't making it better on herself. She didn't know what to do or what she wanted, she could feel herself crying all over again. "Aki-nii." She whimpered, "Aki-nii…" Cries escaped throat as tried to close her eyes and stop herself from throwing herself into crying so hard.

Naruto stood outside her door, hearing the cries from the other side of the door. His eyes lowered, his hands balling into a fist. He felt powerless, unsure of what to do. He knew better to think that he could stop herself from drowning herself in sadness right now, it was too much to do and ask. She needed to grieve, to let it all out…

But he just wished he was needed. That he could at least help, but she did not need him right now. She needed time on her own.

And so, he walked towards his room and promised he would check on her again later on in the night.

* * *

**Asami:** Female Japanese name meaning "Morning Sea."

**Akihiko:** Male Japanese name meaning "Bright, shining prince." Although Aki means "Autumn."

**Ano:** Meaning Um or uhhh

**Eto:** Meaning err...

**Nan ya te:** Meaning what the heck?

**Nante Koto:** Meaning oh my gosh


End file.
